Practical Charm
by princess1saya
Summary: Bella Swan es una bruja de 17 anos la cual esta pasando por una situacion dificil,que tiene que mantener a salvo sus secretos,pero que pasara cuando una familia de vampiros se mude al pequeno pueblo de forks? los secretos se descubriran...
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

Otra vez de vuelta en el pueblo de forks, hace apenas unas decadas habiamos estado habitando en este pueblo, y ahora después de tantos anos volvemos.

Esme esta muy entusiasmada por remodelar la casa que hace tanto no cuidabamos, al igual que Carlisle esta entusiasmado por estar de nuevo en el hospital de forks, Rosalie esta contenta porque por fin podremos tener una casa para nosotros solos, no es que nos molestara la compania de nuestros amigos de Denali. Pero a veces es mejor estar en su propia casa, Emmet entusiasmado solo por ver a Rosalie contenta y Jasper tambien contento porque el bosque es nuevo, lo que significa nuevas presas divertidas para alimentarse. El unico que no parece entusiasmado es mi hermano Edward… mas bien parece muy aburrido por tener que estar haciendo este tipo de cosas de nuevo; en este momento solo se preocupa por el lugar en el cual va a ubicar su gran piano de cola, pero que amargado es ….

-Alice…- dijo con tono acusador Edward, algunas veces olvido que puede escucharme

- Perdon! Pero es asi y lo sabes!! Porfavor controlate quiero que Jasper este contento por el mayor tiempo posible, antes de que enfrente la realidad de que tenemos que volver al instituto y tu lo estas arruinando! – le espete con una mirada acusadora.

- Si, si… - Dijo Edward en un tono monotono.

De pronto imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, visiones… ummm el instituto se me distinto remodelado, y alli llegamos nosotros, muchas miradas como siempre, mucho murmullo; quien es esa chica, que bonito color de cabello tiene, castano oscuro como chocolate, pero no la puedo ver bien, esta de espaldas y se ve borrosa… umm parece que una niebla la rodea ; pero quien es, hay algo extrano que esta chica… de repente las visiones cesan, pestaneo un par de veces y miro a mi alrededor, Edward me mira confundido, me encojo de hombros restandole importancia; aunque muy dentro de mi se que hay algo muy raro en esa chica. Bueno pero manana la vere en el institutto! Oooh estoy tan emocionada! Tengo que escoger mi atuendo! Y el de toda la familia!!!

Bella POV

Estoy caminando por el bosque, esta oscuro, pero no es el mismo sueno, este es diferente; no siento angustia en este a pesar de que el escenario es parecido, de pronto diviso varias figuras adelante, ¿Quiénes son? Camino mas hacia los extranos para poder ver sus rostros; pero lo unico que alcanzo a divisar es el brillo de sus ojos color dorado. Sigo caminando un poco mas aprisa, quiero ver sus rostros. Me despierto al instante.

Esta claro, ya amanecio, me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, nublado como siempre; siento algo extrana por el anterior sueno que tuve, pero un poco aliviada; logre safarme de las pesadillas. Es claro que gente nueva va a llegar al pueblo, pero es diferente nunca habia sido difícil para mi divisar las caras de los nuevos pobladores en mis suenos.

Me doy una rapida ducha y me preparo para bajar, Charlie ya estaba en la cocina cuando baje.

- Buenos dias carino –dijo Charlie mirandome – veo que dormiste mejor anoche, aunque todavía te ves cansada.

- Si dormi un poco mejor, parece que van a llegar nuevas personas al pueblo – dije tratando de desviar el tema de mis noches no muy placenteras; después de esos sucesos las pesadillas me perseguían, Charlie sabia que no dormia muy bien, un par de veces lo encontre tratando de despertarme alarmado porque estaba gritando, ya después se acostumbro sabiendo que solo eran pesadillas; Charlie no sabia que las producia, pero yo si.

- Oh lo sonaste? – dijo concentrandose en el café que tenia enfrente

Asenti

- Sabes Bells? – continuo Charlie – creo que deberias hablar con tu madre acerca de tus pesadillas, ella debe entenderlo mejor…. Ya sabes…. Porque ella es como tu…

- No papa creo que no seria muy buena idea, ya sabes como es Rene, un poco exagerada ademas el que ella tambien sea una bruja no significa que tenga las respuestas o sea mas sensata.

Sabia que si le contaba a mi madre acerca de las pesadillas descubriria de inmediato lo que he estado ocultado desde hace meses, no quiero que lo sepa, se alarmaria demasiado ademas me reprocharia por no haber pedido su ayuda. Mi madre al igual que yo, sus hermanas, mi abuela y las demas mujeres de la familia somos brujas, no de las que vuelan escoba, aunque algunas veces era muy util , mas bien la magia habia nacido con nosotras, las mujeres de la familia. los unicos que lo sabian era mi abuelo, mi padre y el esposo de mi madre Phil aunque no tenian detalles de cómo funcionaba. Nadie mas lo sabia pero forks es un pueblo pequeño y los rumores siempre andan rondando, después del divorcio de mis padres vivi con mi madre unos anos, hasta hace tres que ella decido casarse, regrese a forks con mi padre, mi abuela estaba en sus interminable viajes por el mundo y mis tias tambien se mantenian de un lugar a otro aunque ellas tambien vivieron un tiempo en forks junto a mi abuela. Este es el lugar de nacimiento de todas las brujas Dwyer por lo cual los rumores siempre nos han rondado, ademas no es que mi madre y mis tias se hayan portado muy bien en sus anos de juventud, lo cual aumentaba los rumores.

- Bueno en eso tienes razon carino - dijo dejando su taza en el fregadero

- ¿No vas a desayunar? Ya te lo iba a preparar

- No Bells te lo agradezco, pero tengo que llegar a la comisaria un poco mas temprano, esperare con ansias la cena. – dijo sonriendome mientras se ponia su chaqueta

- Esta bien; que tengas un buen dia – le dije sonriendole de vuelta

- Tu tambien carino, no pongas mucha atención a lo que te digan en la escuela

- Papa ya estoy acostumbrada a que la gente hable de mi, no te preocupes no haria nada que te causara problemas

- no lo digo porque me cause problemas a mi , es solo que no quiero que te sientas herida, despues de tres anos no tienes muchas amistades que digamos- me dijo con un tono preocupado

- no te preocupes papa, estoy bien de verdad. – le dije restandole importancia

- esta bien ahora si me voy - dijo dirigiendose a la puerta de la cocina

- Adios!

- hey Bells – me grito desde la puerta- deberias de dejar de echarle esa cosa a las rosas, estan creciendo muy deprisa.

Me quede atonita- las rosas estan creciendo? No es posible, porque deberian hacerlo?, demonios!!- Espere a que Charlie se alejara en la patrulla y Sali como alma que lleva al diablo tropezando un par de veces al jardin trasero- me quede plantada en las escalas con un millon de cosas pasando por mi cabeza- Era cierto las rosas rojas estaban creciendo a un ritmo desmesurado, ayer no estaban asi, debieron haber crecido durante la noche. Y en ese lugar especifico. Dios que es esto, porque?? – iba a bajar para cortarlas pero me di cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde para el instituto. Asi que entre de nuevo a la casa, tome un poco de jugo de naranja directo del carton (no tenia apetito) me puse mi abrigo negro, cogi las llaves del monovolumen y mis libros y Sali de la casa. No estaba lloviendo pero no tardaria en hacerlo.

Conduje hasta el instituto ya abarrotado de gente, después de un rato de estar buscando lugar encontre uno, me iba a dirigir hacia el cuando un auto de color plateado paso rapidamente por mi lado y parqueo sin problema alguno en el lugar donde se supone yo iba a parquear mi monovolumen… maldije internamente.

Nunca habia visto ese auto, debian ser las personas nuevas, me iba a quedar mirando quienes eran pero una cola se estaba armando detrás de mi; estaba obstaculizando el paso. Después de un rato parquee mi auto y Sali hacia el edificio. Para mi sorpresa el senor Varner no habia llegado todavía, asi que fui a sentarme en mi lugar en el salon de ciencias pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a un chico de cabello broncíneo en mi lugar el cual nunca compartia con nadie, mas bien a nadie le gustaba sentarse a mi lado en las clases.

Este chico era muy diferente, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, su piel palida, sus ojos color dorado y su belleza sobrehumana. No tuve que mirarlo dos veces para saber que era: Vampiro.

Me acerque de manera lenta hacia la el espacio vacio que habia a su lado, en ese momento el chico se tenso. Puse mis libros en la mesa y tome asiento. El senor Varner llego y comenzo enseguida su clase, no puse mucha atención de que se trataba, estaba muy ocupada tratandome de no poner nerviosa por la presencia de aquel chico, el cual no dejaba de mirarme.

El Senor Varner comenzo a dictar algunas lineas para que anotaramos. Vi que por fin el chico me liberaba de su mirada para poder escribir; se senti un poco aliviada. Empece a jugar con mi lapiz el cual gracias a mi don quedo suspendido por varios segundos mientras yo le hacia dar pequenos giros, estaba tan ensimismada en mi pequeño juego que no note cuando el chico poso su mirada en mi y miro el movimiento de mi lapiz con los ojos muy abiertos. De inmediato deje caer el lapiz en el pupitre y oculte mi cara detrás de una cortina de cabello. Excelente Bella! Otra persona mas que va creer que eres un fenomeno, pero pensandolo bien, su existencia tampoco es muy natural que digamos.

Cuando sono la campana de salida para la proxima clase suspire aliviada y trate de apresurarme a la salida del aula no sin antes gracias a mi torpeza dejar caer mi libro en el suelo, resople para mi y me agache para recogerlo, pero en ese momento unas palidas manos se aduenaron de el. El chico de cabellos broncineos se estiro el libro para que yo lo tomara, mirandome directamente a los ojos, senti un pequeño mareo al sumergirme en esos ojos tan hermosos, sacudi mi cabeza para despejarme.

- gracias – dije secamente mietras miraba al piso, y me segui encaminando hacia la salida

- No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos- me dijo el chico con una voz como de terciopelo, senti mis piernas como gelatina. Controlate Bella, es un vampiro, ademas no te puedes acercar a el - Soy Edward Cullen- volvio a hablarme con su hermosa voz, por lo cual decidi girarme y mirarlo, gran error en ese mismo momento me atrapo con su mirada, pero no me iba a dejar dominar yo tambien tenia un don especial con la mirada, asi que lo mire desafiantemente.

- Bella Swan, un gusto. – respondi, nos miramos durante medio segundo, después di la media vuelta y me dirigi rapidamente al corredor hacia mi clase de frances. Suspire aliviada cuando me di cuenta que el chico no estaba detrás mio, por lo cual entre al aula y me sente en mi lugar, de repente a mi lado, una chica de cabello negro corto despeinado pero mas chic que cualquier otra modelo acabada de Salir de la peluqueria sonaria tener. Se paseo por mi lado y me sento en el asiento junto al mio, me sonrio de manera amistosa con su pequena carita de hada. Tenia las mismas caracteristicas del chico de la clase de biologia, sus ojos, sus circulos morados alrededor de ellos y por supuesto su belleza supernatural.

- Hola soy Alice Cullen, tu debes ser Bella – esta chica me dejo boquiabierta, como era que sabia cual era mi nombre ademas quienes son estos vampiros tan civilizados.

Demonios mi cabeza esta hecha un nudo…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas! Gracias por estar leyendo mi fic! Queria agradecerle a las chicas que me dejaron rewiews , me pusieron muy feliz! Espero que lo sigan leyendo. Y dejen mas!**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Edward POV

Ella era la chica de las visiones de Alice por lo cual me hizo sentir curiosidad. Desde el momento en que la vi entrar al aula de clases supe que era diferente, no la pude leer y cuando olí su delicioso aroma me di cuenta que era irresistible. Pero la esencia de su sangre no era igual a la de otros humanos, ella no era del todo humana, eso lo sabía.

Su cabello color castaño oscuro y brillante le llegaba hasta la cintura, en suaves ondas que se paseaban al compás de su caminar, su piel blanca y cremosa, debía ser suave como la seda, y sus labios rojos se veían provocativos y jugosos. No pensé que algún dia mis pensamientos se posaran en una humana, bueno casi humana; ¿Qué era esa chica? ¿Qué clase de aura era la que emanaba?

La observe durante toda la clase, el profesor empezó a dictar unas líneas por lo cual me dispuse anotar, me lleve una sorpresa cuando levante la mirada y vi como jugaba distraídamente con su lápiz, pero este no estaba sobre la mesa; lo estaba haciendo flotar y girar. Pero ¿como? ¿Que clase de poder era el que esta chica tenia?

Cuando vio que la estaba mirando dejo caer el lápiz inmediatamente y antes de que la pudiera mirar a los ojos, esta bajo la mirada y siguió escribiendo las notas.

Sono la campana, esta era mi oportunidad para saber mas de ella, sabia que era incorrecto hacerlo, sabia que si me dejaba seducir por su aroma la podría matar al instante, pero no quería salir del aula sin al menos saber su nombre, además la curiosidad me estaba matando y el no poder leer su mente me estaba enloqueciendo. Necesitaba saber.

Ella trato de apresurarse hacia la puerta antes de que yo le pudiera dirigir la palabra, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado cuando dejo caer su libro y yo lo recogí para entregárselo; y en ese momento por primera vez veía sus ojos, eran de un color chocolate en los cuales era fácil sumergirse, su mirada era desafiante y misteriosa. Cuando le entregue el libro en sus manos, cuidando no tocarla bajo su mirada.

- gracias – me dijo secamente mirando al suelo y dirigiéndose a la salida, por lo cual camine a su mismo ritmo para poder alcanzarla.

- No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos. Soy Edward Cullen- levanto su mirada y me atrapo en ella, esta vez me miraba de una forma extraña, mas desafiante.

- Bella Swan, un gusto. – respondió secamente de nuevo, sin emoción en su voz, nos miramos durante medio segundo, creí que nunca iba a poder salir de aquellos ojos que me tenían hipnotizados, pero el momento duro poco, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el corredor. No pude hacer nada me quede plantado allí, como si algo me detuviera para seguir detrás de ella, sabia que no era yo, sabia que lo que yo mas quería era perseguirla y tratar de leerla pero no sucedió, cuando por fin pude moverme ella ya estaba cruzando la puerta del salón. ¿era ella la que me estaba reteniendo? Pero que tonterías estoy pensando; ella es solo una niña, extraña pero al fin una niña, que clase de poder podría tener _ella _sobre _mi, _un vampiro_,_ el predador mas peligroso de todos. Me sentí absolutamente frustrado.

Cuando Sali al corredor busque en los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes algún rastro de Bella Swan, hasta que por fin la encontré en la cabeza un chico newton. _Vaya que hermosa se ve Bella hoy ,ojala pudiera acercarme, pero es mejor que no lo haga, todo el mundo dice que es peligroso… una bruja eh? Será cierto? Pero si todo el mundo lo dice así debe ser no? _

Bruja. Bella Swan era una bruja? O era solo un rumor, pero ella no es humana, si hay alguna explicación de cuan extraña es, esa deberia ser , no? Estuve pensando en ella todo la manana hasta que por fin llego la hora del almuerzo. Por lo cual me dirigi a la cafeteria y me sente en una mesa aislada junto a mis hermanos. Alice me dio una significativa mirada mientras me decia a travez de su mente ¿_la conociste?_ Asenti una vez. Y me dedique a escuchar las conversaciones y pensamientos de los humanos en la cafeteria. _Viste a los nuevos? Vayaaa!!! Parecen modelos!!- dijo una chica de cabello rubio_

_Sii!! Son los hijos adoptivos del nuevo doctor Cullen y su esposa, pero vaya que son guapos! Viste a esa rubia! Y al de cabello bronce! Jummm!!- respondio otra chica _

_Sharon me dijo que el de cabello bronce se sento al lado de Isabella Swan en biologia y que parecia realmente fascinado con ella_- dijo la chica en un susurro mientras dirigia su mirada a Bella la cual se estaba dirigiendo con su bandeja a una mesa en una esquina.

_debe ser que le hizo alguna de sus brujerias, ya sabes dicen que las brujas pueden amarrar a un hombre tan solo por su mirada, por eso es que es tan popular con los hombre, demás que les echa una poción o algo, aunque ninguno esta tan loco como para acercarse a ella- _La chica hablo en un tono tan despectivo que me asombro por lo cual seguí escuchando con mas atención.

_Oh vamos Lauren! De verdad crees eso?, bueno ella no es la persona mas normal de mundo y la verdad es un poco escalofriante, pero no creo que le haga eso a los hombres, puede ser bruja y todo pero si quisiera tenerlos a todos a sus pies lo habría hecho hace mucho_, _dicen que sus tías lo hacen_

_Lo ves, es una maldita bruja!!, deberían quemarla en la hoguera como lo hacían antes- _dijo levantando un poco mas la voz con el mismo tono despectivo lleno de rabia. En ese momento Bella Swan dirigió su mirada a ellas, las cuales se quedaron heladas y no hablaron mas, ella volvió a dirigir la mirada a el libro que estaba leyendo mientras comía una manzana. Me dirigí a otro grupo de chicas que estaban hablando nuevamente de nosotros, pero una de ellas capto mi atención - _escuchaste lo de Lauren Mallory! Dicen que le dio una gripe tenaz por eso no vino a clases la semana pasada! Y solo porque le dijo a Swan en el corredor que talvez debería limpiar los techos de las casas del pueblo mientras volaba por ahí con su escoba!- ¿en serio?-_pregunto la otra asombrada

- _si, y dicen que Isabella tan solo le sonrío de una manera tan maléfica según Ashley que se te ponían los pelos de punta!- _

- _bueno pero talvez Lauren se lo merecía, alguien alguna vez tenia que callarla es bastante grosera- _dijo la chica con un tono divertido en su voz.

- _Es verdad! Y mira que la callo! No mostró su cara en el instituto por una semana!_- dijo la otra riéndose a carcajadas.

_- A nick le paso lo mismo a que Lauren, le dio sarampión la primavera pasada solo porque la hizo caer el mitad del pasillo al frente de toda la clase de español, no te imaginas como estaba de avergonzada la bruja esa, tenia toda su carita como un tomate mientras toda la clase se reía! Aunque no duraron mucho las risas cuando levanto su mirada hacia todos en la clase, se veía bastante molesta_- dijo la otra chica en tono burlón.

Me asombre mucho con todas los pensamientos y conversaciones que escuche acerca de Bella Swan, muchos estudiantes le tenían miedo y por eso no se acercaban a ella y ni que decir de las que la odiaban.

Al final de las clases de ese día, vi como se dirigía a su camioneta en su abrigo negro mientras yo me apoyaba en mi volvo, Bella estaba buscando las llaves de su auto cuando escuche un fuerte ruido, una camioneta iba directo hacia ella, Bella se giro de inmediato y susurro unas palabras muy bajas, en un extraño idioma, pero se veía desesperada mientras las recitaba, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo no le iba alcanzar el tiempo, la camioneta estaba muy cerca de ella; sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ella corriendo a paso vampirico, nadie noto que me haya movido, pero ella si lo hizo, y abrió los ojos muy grandes asombrada mientras no dejaba de susurrar; la tire al suelo quitándola del camino de la camioneta, mientras su monovolumen recibía el impacto yo la tenia debajo de mi cuerpo, olía tan bien. Bella levanto sus ojos y me miro con una expresión entre rabia y asombro, abrió sus labios para hablarme.

- ¿Pero que diablos fue lo que hiciste? – su tono no era de curiosidad, era de reproche, como reclamándome haberla salvado, estaba enfadada.

- Salvándote la vida Bella- le respondí un poco anonadado por su reacción

- Eres idiota! – me dijo enfadada mientras me empujaba un poco para poder sentarse. – si hubiera seguido, si no hubiera visto que venias hacia mi! Aghh!!!- dijo frustrada

- No hubieras podido hacer nada Bella, te hubiera matado- esta niña me estaba irritando ¿que era lo que trataba de decir?

- ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que en realidad eres? – me dijo con un tono desafiante, sus ojos parecían en llamas.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – le pregunte totalmente asombrado, _ella sabia!!!_

- quítate de encima, creo que me abrí la cabeza, y no creo que te agrade el olor de mi sangre – dijo en un tono mas casual, en ese momento me percate del olor de su sangre, olía como el paraíso, tenia que controlarme, gruñí por lo bajo

- no intentes nada Cullen, no pienso morir y darte mi sangre, y créeme que soy capaz de detenerte, vamos aléjate _vampiro - _me dijo otra vez con su tono desafiante y enfadado.

En ese instante me pare de encima de ella y aguante mi respiración, ella también se paro con un poco de dificultad mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cabeza, ya la gente se estaba aglomerando a nuestro alrededor.

- Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen!!! No se muevan de ahí – nos gritaba el profesor mientras se acercaba a nosotros por medio de la multitud a paso rápido- que alguien ayude a tyler!, no se preocupen las ambulancias vienen en camino, ¿están heridos?

- yo no, ella si lo esta- dije en un tono monótono, sin emoción; tenia demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, _ella lo sabia, esa sabia que éramos, y me había amenazado de detenerme, quien era esa chica!_

En ese momento el profesor se dirigió a Bella

- Señorita Swan… la ambulancia ya llegara, por favor siéntese esta muy pálida- cuando escuche las palabras del profesor, mire a Bella, no me había percatado que estaba pálida, casi como nosotros y además estaba respirando agitadamente. Le ayude a sentarse, esta bacilo pero me dejo ayudarle, en ese momento me aleje de ella y camine hacia donde estaba mi familia, todos con una mezcla de emociones en su cara, algunos enfadados y otros preocupados. Pero sus caras cambiaron al instante a una expresión de asombro cuando les dije en voz baja.

_- Ella lo sabe_

- SENOR CULLEN! Le dije que no se moviera! Por favor abran paso! Chicos abran paso!- me grito mientras trataba de hacer espacio – por favor quédese aquí al lado de la señorita Swan, necesito que los dos se dirijan al hospital- dijo mientras me empujaba un poco, voltee a ver a mis hermanos que todavía tenían la misma expresión.

Lo que vi cuando llegue al lado de Bella nuevamente, me rompió el corazón, Bella estaba con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente y las personas la estaban rodeando, pero ninguna estaba a su lado brindándole ayuda, simplemente estaban parados allí mirándola, unos a ella y otros a Tyler Crowley, que lo estaban sacando de su camioneta por la ventana. Me dirigí a ella decidido y puse mis brazos debajo de sus rodillas y la levante del suelo, ante aquella acción Bella me miro sorprendida y me susurro en una voz pastosa y cansada casi con dolor – _te dije que te alejaras vampiro… _y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento, mientras yo la cargaba hacia donde se encontraba la ambulancia; un enfermero me la recibió y la ubico en una camilla con mucho cuidado, me ofreció subir a la ambulancia para acompañarla al hospital por lo cual subí a esta mientras miraba como analizaban a Bella, siempre conteniendo mi respiración.

Bella POV

Cuando desperté me encontré en un lugar extraño, muy iluminado, trate de moverme pero una fuerte punzada en mi cráneo me hizo gemir.

-No te muevas, todavía no te han suturado- escuche su voz de terciopelo y me gire, allí estaba el, perfecto como una estatua griega apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados. _Esperen un momento, dijo sutura, ¿donde estoy? ¿Porque estoy con Edward Cullen?_ En ese momento muchas imágenes se me vinieron a la mente. La camioneta dirigiéndose hacia mi, el conjuro que no funcionaba, Edward Cullen dirigiéndose hacia mi rápidamente, derribándome, quitándome del paso de la camioneta, el golpe en el asfalto, las palabras que nos dirigimos, la gente, el profesor, _la sangre, _como mi cabeza había girado cuando la había olido, como me costaba respirar, cuando el me levanto y pude sentir su perfume embriagador, haciendo que mi mente girara mas.

- Mierda…- dije en un tono muy bajo, como solo para mi pero el me miro confundido casi preocupado.

- ya llega el doctor- me afirmo, en ese preciso momento entro por la puerta de las emergencias un doctor bastante joven y guapo, con cabello rubio, su piel pálida y sus ojos dorados debía ser el padre de Edward, _otro vampiro._

- vaya si que hay bastantes- dije bajito pero estoy segura que Edward me escucho porque dirigió la mirada a mi.

- Soy el doctor Cullen, señorita Isabella – dijo mientras miraba mi planilla

- Bella – lo corregí de inmediato

- parece que se ha golpeado bastante fuerte, no se preocupe la suturare en un momento – en ese momento el color escapo de mi cara _agujas _

- No se preocupe no le dolerá- asentí tímidamente, mientras tragaba pesadamente.

El doctor me suturo rápidamente mientra yo ocultaba mi cara entre mis manos y respiraba pesadamente, solo fueron tres puntos, nada que ya no hubiera pasado. Cuando termino, el doctor se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Dígame señorita Bella tiene Ud. algún parentesco con la familia Dwyer?

- Si, mi madre es una Dwyer, Renne Dwyer.

- Oh ya veo, hija de Elena- me asombre a escuchar ese nombre, era el nombre de mi abuela.

- ¿La conoce? – le pregunte curiosa, mientras veía que Edward le dirigía una mirada significativa.

oh si claro que la conozco- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿pueden acompañarme Uds. dos a mi oficina? Los dos asentimos inmediatamente y nos dirigimos hasta la oficina del doctor Cullen ¿_como era que el conocía a mi abuela?, ¿de que quería hablarnos, especialmente a mi?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Bella POV

Cuando llegamos al despacho del doctor Cullen, los dos tomamos asiento, Edward miraba su padre de una forma extraña, como tratando de leerle pero parecia que no lo consiguiera porque se veia bastante frustrado.

-Bueno – comenzo el doctor Cullen – me asombra mucho que haya una Dwyer aun en Forks, tu abuela hablaba constantemente de mudarse muy lejos.

-Me mude recientemente aunque en realidad mi abuela en este momento no tiene un lugar fijo pero siempre vuelve a su casa de Forks en algunas temporadas al igual que mis tias – le respondi - Doctor Cullen – segui- ¿Como es que ud conoce a mi abuela?

-La conoci hace mucho tiempo cuando ella tenia mas o menos tu edad, yo estaba de paso por Forks y Elena me intercepto, muy directa ella dejame decirte, estaba un poco asombrada por lo que yo era, asi que nos hicimos amigos y hablabamos mucho, yo me di cuenta de lo especial que ella era, al igual que su familia. Como los dos sabiamos el riesgo de contar nuestro secreto, nos reunimos con las mujeres Dwyer y hicimos un pacto el cual consistia en no revelar ante nadie ninguno de los dos secretos, ni ellas el mio, ni yo el de ellas. Y asi seguimos de amigos hasta que yo me dirigi a otro lado – me respondio con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara y con los ojos brillantes y nostalgicos.

Yo estaba estupefacta al igual que Edward quien no escondia su asombro.

- ¿ Yo no estaba contigo cuando la conociste?- dijo Edward tratando de recordar

- no Edward tu estabas en tu epoca de rebeldia, en la cual te separaste de mi – le dijo el doctor Cullen con una pequena sonrisa – te sorprenderia mucho si la hubieras conocido, se parece mucho a Bella solo que su cabello era un poco mas claro, me imagino que ahora después de tantos anos esta diferente verdad? – dijo dirigiendose a mi

- Si, lo esta, aunque su espiritu siempre se ha mantenido joven- le dije con una sonrisa cariñosa, no se porque estaba hablando tan abiertamente a este hombre acerca de mi familia, pero por una extraña razon me sentia muy comoda.

- oh! ¿Siguen danzando desnudas bajo la luna llena? – dijo en tono divertido, en el instante senti que mis mejillas se tineron de rosa.

- Si siempre lo han hecho- dije en tono avergonzado

-¿ tu no lo has hecho? – me dijo con una sonrisa

- un par de veces – dije con mi cara completamente roja

- A mi me toco presenciarlo un par de veces y parecian divertirse mucho, especialmente tu abuela, siempre fue muy animada, recuerdo que me obligaba a veces a bailar con ella- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mirando al techo como perdido en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Me puedes decir que pasa Carlisle? – dijo Edward en un tono exasperado, me asombre de cuan enojado parecia, no le hizo gracia que lo excluyéramos de nuestra pequena charla. – entonces es verdad? es esta chica una bruja?- me molesto como dijo chica, no lo dijo en un tono cordial, arruge mi entrecejo en el acto.

- Vaya Edward no te habias dado cuenta que Bella era diferente? – el doctor Cullen le pregunto

-Claro que me di cuenta, pero no quise creer en lo rumores inmediatamente, ademas no se porque pase esto, pero soy incapaz de meterme en su cabeza- dijo esto dirigiendome una mirada enojada, lo mire desafiantemente con mi entrecejo aun arrugado.

- vaya que interesante- dijo el doctor Cullen mirandome inquisitivamente.

- Carlisle porfavor – dijo Edward de nuevo con un tono frustrado.

- Oh lo siento parece que me ido por las ramas, parecen un poco complicados los acontecimientos de hoy– dijo con tono pensativo – en cuanto a la situación de uds dos…

- Doctor Cullen – lo interrumpi de inmediato con una mirada que expresaba toda mi incomodidad y mi enojo en esos momentos, en el cual se habia tocado el tema cumbre del dia.

- Puedes llamarme Carlisle – me dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Carlisle – suspire – Yo no pedi que su hijo me salvara – le dije mirando al aludido con rabia en mis ojos. – yo tenia todo bajo control…

- bajo control, dices? – me interrumpio Edward con un tono que nunca le habia oido utilizar, parecia lleno de ira – Por Dios Bella! Ese auto te iba a matar!

- Si lo tenia bajo control! – le dije levantando la voz – si tu no te hubieras puesto en el medio, hubiera podido acabar el conjuro!

- No te hubiera dado tiempo y lo sabes Bella!- dijo El tambien levantando la voz – vi tu cara! Estabas angustiada! Sabias que no lo lograrias!

- Tu no sabes nada de mi!- le dije en tono furibundo mientras me paraba de la silla bruscamente y me dirigia a la puerta del despacho con paso firme, pero antes de llegar a dicha puerta me empece a sentir muy mareada y me tambalee, antes de chocar contra el suelo dos brazos frios y firmes me sostuvieron. Tuve que pestanear un par de veces para enfocar a quien habia detenido mi caida, Edward tenia sus ojos tenidos de preocupación mientras me mirada a travez de esas largas y espesas pestanas negras

- Bella porfavor- esta vez hablo Carlisle – calmate, acabaste de recibir un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, no te alteres, te hace mal – me dijo en un tono paternal- Edward sientala de nuevo en la silla

Con esa orden Edward prosiguió a sentarme de nuevo en la silla al frente del escritorio de Carlisle, estaba tan enojada que nisiquiera le di las gracias.

- Bella, a lo queria llegar antes de uds dos se alteraran de esta manera- nos miro a los dos de una manera desaprobatoria – es que espero que sigas con el pacto que hace tanto me unio a tu abuela y a las demas mujeres Dwyer, y sigas manteniendo nuestro secreto a salvo, al igual que nosotros cumpliremos nuestra promesa de preservar el vuestro.- me dijo muy serio.

- Si, claro que lo hare; ahora disculpeme tengo que ir con mi padre que debe estar alterado con tanta conmocion – le dije mirandole directamente a sus ojos color dorados, mientras me levantaba de la silla, con mucho cuidado para asi no volver a perder el equilibrio y me dirigi a la puerta.

- Bella- me dijo Carlisle hablandome sentado desde su escritorio con sus manos entrelazadas entre si, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios- Tomate unos cuantos Tylenol, si te sientes mal, ven a verme inmediatamente. Asenti mientras le devolvia la sonrisa; Edward no me dirigio la mirada, me daba la espalda y su mirada estaba posada en su padre.

Cuando Sali del despacho del doctor Carlisle Cullen me encontre con un muy preocupado Charlie en la sala de espera, cuando me vio caminar por el pasillo suspiro aliviado.

- Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

- Si papa lo estoy, solo fue un golpe, un par de puntos, nada del otro mundo – le sonrei tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Bella me asusta que te tomes las cosas tan deportivamente, los directivos de la escuela dijeron que el accidente habia sido bastante grave, que hubo suerte de que solo hubieran heridos. – me dijo con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Lo importante es que estoy bien y que no paso nada grave – le dije tratandolo de tranquilizar de nuevo. Cuando nos dirigiamos a la salida vi a Alice Cullen en la recepcion, me miro con cara preocupada y modulo un _¿Estas bien?_ Y yo asenti tranquilizandola con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegue a la casa junto a Charlie, me di cuenta que por las prisas de esa mañana no habia podido cortar las rosas, me dio un escalofrio al verlas tan florecidas, algo andaba mal. Me dispuse a hacer la cena, a pesar de las quejas de Charlie, de que debia descansar, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento de perderme en mis pensamientos. Mientras cortaba unas verduras senti esas punzadas tan dolorosas por todo el cuerpo, gemi en voz baja; este dolor me estado acompanando desde hace semanas, esto verdaderamente es una senal de que algo no anda bien, ademas la herida sin sanar, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Tuve que parar de cortar las verduras y respirar hondo por unos instantes _ya pasara, ya pasara…_era lo que pensaba, el dolor siempre duraba unos cuantos segundos. Cuando hube terminado me dispuse a servir la cena.

- Tu madre llamo- dijo Charlie rompiendo el silencio

- QUEE! – maldita sea si Rene se daba cuenta de lo que habia pasado me mataria por no contarle

- Tranquila! Llamo antes de que todo ocurriera, solo dijo que hace dias que no la llamabas asi que queria saludarte – dijo en tono burlon – deberias llamarla después de la cena.

- esta bien – dije en tono abatido.

Después de la cena, lave los platos y subi a mi habitación, cogi mi movil y marque el numero de Rene.

- Isabella, porque no habias llamado? – dijo Rene en un tono aspero.

- Por Dios madre no me llames asi – odiaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

- Muy bien, ahora me vas a decir que esta pasando?

- No esta pasando absolutamente nada, Forks sigue igual desde la ultima vez que hablamos – dije con un tono monotono, no pretendia decirle que habian vampiros en el pueblo y que no estaban de paso.

- Sabes de lo que hablo Bella, no te hagas la inocente, se que algo anda mal; o es que se te ha olvidado a que bruja le estas hablando- se escuchaba bastante enojada

- No se me ha olvidado con quien estoy hablando _Madre – _le dije en un tono que destilaba veneno

- Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, te juro por las cenizas de Anna Goldin que si no me dices inmediatamente lo que esta pasando tomare un avion hacia Washington ahora mismo!- dijo enfurecida

- Mama, calmate. te lo dire, por favor no armes un escandalo innecesario – le dije suspirando- resulta que hoy hubo un pequeño accidente en la escuela, un chico perdio el control de su auto y se iba a estrellar contra mi, pero otro chico me empujo del camino y ya eso fue! no paso nada mas.

- Oh nena! por eso es que tenia este mal presentimiento de que algo te iba a pasar, cuando no me llamaste esta mañana a decirme que algo estaba pasando, crei que me lo estabas ocultando – dijo en tono aliviado

- No mama, no sabia nada; por eso no te llame esta mañana porque no habia pasado nada todavía, ademas nisiquiera lo vi venir, simplemente me descuide y no me di cuenta de las señales y de que algo me iba a pasar. – le dije, me sentia terrible por estarle mintiendo a Rene de esta manera, pero no me podia arriesgar.

- Pero segura estas bien cariño?- dijo en tono preocupado

- Si mama estoy bien, no te preocupes; de acuerdo? – le dije tratando de calmarla

- Ay Bella, es que desde hace varias semanas he estado sintiendo algo extraño y viene de tu dirección ; oh creo que te estoy extrañando demasiado y esta afectando mis sentidos.

- Si mama yo tambien lo creo- le dije en un tono divertido tratando de ocultar mi preocupación por lo que me acababa de decir _ella tambien lo sentia? _

- Cuando vas a venir a Florida? Te extraño demasiado! – dijo en tono cariñoso.

- Despues mama, en este momento no puedo, ya comenzaron los examenes y de verdad quiero obtener buenos resultados- No podia arriesgarme a que mi madre me viera en el estado en el que me encontraba, ademas si me tenia de frente no podria ocultarle mas las cosas, se daria cuenta inmediatamente con solo verme, aunque seria peor que se apareciera por Forks, no solo por los vampiros; sino tambien por lo que podria sentir en la casa especialmente en el patio trasero.

- Esta bien, me llamaras porfavor? no me gusta cuando no lo haces.

- Si mama, te hablo luego, cuidate.

- Tu tambien cariño, cuidate mucho y prometeme que si algo anda mal no dudaras en llamarme y pedirme ayuda. Esta bien? Es que no me puedo quitar esta inquietud que tengo – dijo angustiada.

- Si mama te lo prometo – le dije suspirando.

- Adios mi pequena brujita – dijo en tono cariñoso.

- Adios. – cerre la tapa de mi movil y lo tire en la cama, suspirando.

Empece a caminar por la habitación, como leon enjaulado; me sentia muy inquieta. Rene tambien lo estaba sintiendo, estaba sintiendo que algo andaba mal, y yo sabia muy bien que esta vez no era una de sus exageraciones. Me sente en el borde de la cama y bostece, no me habia dado cuenta lo cansada que estaba en realidad; y ya se me estaba quitando el efecto de la anestesia que el Doctor Cullen me habia dado para mi herida, asi que estaba sintiendo un palpitante dolor de cabeza por el golpe que me habia dado. Asi que coji mis cosas de aseo y me meti al baño, me di una ducha rapida con agua caliente, me puse mi pijama, unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes, seque mi cabello y después me hice dos trenzas, con las que siempre dormia. me tome y par de Tylenols y me meti a la cama, estaba tan exhausta que me dormi a los pocos minutos.

_**Hola a todass!!!! Perdón por demorarme en montar este capi, sino que estoy en finales asi que no tenia mucho tiempo, espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo Practical Charm!! Gracias a todas por las alertas y los reviews!! Ojala me sigan poniendo mas!! Eso me pone muy contenta y me anima a seguir con la historia!! Asi que no sean malitas! Y dejenme un review pequenito! No importa! Diciendome como les ha parecido la historia! Gracias de nuevo! Y espero que les guste! Muchos besos y abrazos!! Ahh y por supuesto mordiscos!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

El escenario era el mismo. Me encontraba corriendo por el oscuro bosque, sabia que no iba a avanzar mucho, _el_ me alcanzaría en cualquier momento, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba corriendo; si era inútil. De repente escuche un ruido proveniente de mi espalda; gire rápidamente y ahí estaba _el, _esa criatura que me había estado persiguiendo en las ultimas semanas y que por fin había encontrado el momento perfecto para darme caza. Yo no podía negar su belleza, aunque estaba sucio y descuidado; y sus ojos color borgoña me recordaban que esa belleza no era real, que esa criatura era un monstruo y que lo único que quería era mi sangre. Una sonrisa malévola se cruzo por su cara.

- Vamos hermosa, cuanto más piensas seguir huyendo; sabes que te alcanzare de cualquier forma. Y si no te he matado todavía es porque quiero un poco de diversión- dijo en un tono suave como tratando de arrullarme con sus palabras venenosas.

_El no me puede tocar, el no me puede tocar, si me hace algo de inmediato actuara el hechizo, verdad? _Pensaba dudosamente mientras el vampiro se acercaba como todo un depredador.

- No te imaginas como hueles preciosa, se me hace agua la boca; hueles como un jardín de flores pero es indescriptible, Umm..... – Respiro sonoramente- ni me imagino como será tu sabor, debe ser como el mismísimo cielo, pero bueno pronto podré tocarlo cuando tenga tu deliciosa sangre en mi boca.

Este era el momento, sino activaba el hechizo moriría a manos de este vampiro, y yo no podía morir, y no podía dejar viva a esta criatura tan cerca de mi familia. Tenia que actuar.

- A _posse ad esse Mors, mortis ducto longe, __A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi__, __Alea iacta est_ …

**(Para ser capaz de existir, muerte mándalo lejos, al frente un precipicio, los lobos a la espalda, la suerte esta echada) **

- A _posse ad esse Mors, mortis ducto longe, __A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi__, __Alea iacta est_ !– seguí recitando el conjuro con toda mi fuerza, nunca dejando la mirada de mi cazador

- Oh ya veo por eso olías un poco diferente a los humanos; así que eres una bruja. Pero eso no cambiara nada hermosa, no se lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero no funcionara – dicho esto se abalanzo hacia mi.

Desperté agitada y sudando, con mi grito siendo amortiguado por la almohada y mi mano apretada a mi costado; en donde se encontraba la herida.

Me senté en la cama y mire hacia fuera, ya había amanecido. Otra vez el mismo sueño, ese que me atormentaba casi todas las noches; ese recuerdo que nunca se iba a borrar de mi mente se manifestaba en mis pesadillas; no importaba cuanto tratara de olvidar lo que había pasado, no lo podía conseguir.

Me asome por la ventana, la patrulla ya no estaba, Charlie se había ido temprano. Empecé a temblar, sabia que no era frío, me sentí aterrada cuando me acorde de los rosales, baje las escalas corriendo y me dirigí al patio trasero; las rosas estaban mas florecidas que el día anterior. Coji las tijeras de jardinería y me dirigí hacia los rosales. Terminaría esto de una vez por todas. Empecé a cortar las rosas, mis manos temblaban; sus espinas me lastimaban mientras lo hacia pero no me importaba.

- Bella – me gire para mirar de donde provenía esa voz ronca.

- Jake! – este me estaba mirando de una forma extraña, ah si! Ahora lo recuerdo, debo parecer una demente, cortando un rosal descalza, solo usando unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes; en el frío de la mañana de Forks, sin mencionar que tenía mi largo cabello alborotado y tenia mis manos y brazos todos llenos de cortadas por las espinas. De verdad mi imagen no era muy alentadora, de veras parecía una verdadera demente.

- Que diablos estas haciendo? – dijo sin dejar de mirarme asombrado.

- Pues lo que ves… cortando los rosales, que haces aquí?- le dije mientras trataba de limpiar mis manos sucias en los shorts.

- Bueno, vine a cerciorarme que te encuentres al tanto del regreso de los_ chupasangre_ – hizo una mueca enojado.

- Vayaa! Así que el lobito esta enojado ah? – dije en un tono burlón mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con mofa.

- Búrlate lo que quieras Bella, no te voy a mentir; sabes de la aberración de los quileutes por los chupasangre, especialmente para mi- dijo apretando los puños.

- Oh ya veo – le dije acercándome a el a un paso lento y me pose detrás de el aun con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro – Así que el pequeño lobito a cargo, se siente frustrado, será que le tiene miedo a la responsabilidad? – le pregunte al oído. Jacob me agarro del brazo fuertemente, me giro para quedar frente a el y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

- Deja de jugar Bella – me dijo enojado, la furia brillaba en sus pupilas oscuras.

- Quien dijo que estaba jugando – esta vez fui yo la que hable con furia, mientras me soltaba de su agarre – algo tenia que pasar para que dejaras de estar holgazaneando por ahí con tu pandillita de lobitos. – dije destilando veneno en cada silaba que salía de mi boca. Hace meses Jacob se había olvidado que era mi amigo y ya no hacia sino andar con los hombres lobos. Mientras yo estaba necesitando una ayuda tremenda, y estaba lidiando con un problema mucho mas grande que yo; El ni se había dado cuenta de que estuve al borde de ser cazada hace apenas un mes, y yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a decírselo.

- Bella, no me irrites – dijo mi nombre con mucha rabia y su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar.

- Que? Vas a entrar en fase aquí mismo en mi jardín trasero? Vamos! Atrévete! Sabes que te inmovilizare en un segundo, no necesito ni ser un vampiro ni un lobo con fuerza inhumana para detenerte!, así que inténtalo Jacob! Y te juro que no seré blanda! – le dije alzando la voz, me sentía furiosa, mi cabeza palpitaba. De repente una punzada conocida recorrió todo mi cuerpo, los dolores estaban siendo mas frecuentes que antes. Me doble a causa del dolor y gemí. Caí de rodillas mientras agarraba mi costado. Jacob de arrodillo junto a mi de inmediato.

- Bella! Que te pasa!? Te encuentras bien!? – dijo preocupado tomándome de los hombros.

- Estoy bien, ya pasara – dije con una voz débil, mientras trataba de incorporarme, al ver mi esfuerzo Jacob me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

- Segura? No te ves muy bien, además estas sangrando- dijo en un tono alarmado mirando mi costado seguí la mirada de Jacob y me di cuenta de que tenia razón, la maldita herida estaba sangrando.

- Estoy bien, solo me lastime con las rosas – dije por fin alzando mi cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, todavía seguía enojada con el – Jacob si solo viniste hasta aquí para decirme esto, puedes irte ya. Estoy al tanto del regreso de los vampiros - le dije con voz cansada, a pesar de que seguía enojada con el; no tenia ganas de pelear, no tenia energía, el dolor me había puesto débil, además el olor de mi propia sangre me estaba confundiendo.

Jacob me soltó y dio un paso atrás.

- También te quería decir que los quileutes mantendremos el tratado que hizo mi abuelo con los chupasangre- me hablo con su mirada gacha.

- También las brujas Dwyer seguirán con el trato.- le dije con mirada desafiante

- Bella, también quería asegurarme de que estabas bien – dijo por fin levantando su vista mirándome muy preocupado.

- Lo estoy – le dije en un tono áspero.

Jacob asintió tristemente, el sabia que le estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada más. Me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Cuando Jacob se marcho, puse todas las ramas y rosas en una bolsa de basura, y subí para darme un baño. Cuando me desvestí vi como tenia mi cuerpo, lleno de heridas por las espinas, y mi herida del costado estaba sangrando_, Dios! cuando iba a sanar?!_ Me metí en la bañera y cuando el agua tibia toco mi cuerpo me ardió. Tome un baño lento para tratar de relajarme, la conversación con Jacob no había ayudado mucho a mi estrés; sin mencionar que mis pesadillas y el constante crecimiento de los rosales no me daban nada de tranquilidad. Sabia que no iba a llegar a la primera hora de clase que era biología, así que decidí llegar a la segunda, talvez era mejor; ya que no me tocaría sentarme al lado de Edward Cullen. Las cosas después del incidente hace una semana no eran las mejores, Edward simplemente me ignoraba o si en alguna a ocasión me miraba lo hacia con desprecio en sus ojos. En cambio con Alice las cosas eran muy distintas, era muy divertido poder hablar con ella sin mencionar que era increíblemente amable. En cuanto a los otros Cullen, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, solo había recibido un par de saludos por parte de Jasper que no abandonaba a Alice en ningun momento. Después del baño, me cepille los dientes y me vestí con unos jeans entubados, unas botas negras planas y una camisa cuello en V manga larga negra, el estupido buso cuello alto estaba en la lavadora así que me puse una bufanda para ocultar unas cuantas heridas que tenia en mi pecho, no eran muy graves ni muy visibles así que no me preocupe por ocultarlas mucho, pero mis manos si estaban muy heridas así que decidí ponerme unos guantes de cuero negro; me deje el cabello suelto. Cuando baje a la cocina, tome un poco de jugo de naranja directamente de la caja. No tenía mucha hambre. Cogi mis llaves, mis libros y mi abrigo negro y me dirigí hacia mi monovolumen, estaba cayendo una lluvia ligera cuando Salí de casa. Cuando llegue me dirigí hacia mi clase de la segunda hora. La clase de francés, en la cual compartía asiento con Alice Cullen. Cuando llegue al salón, ella ya estaba sentada en su sitio. Me dirigí hacia mi asiento, puse los libros sobre la mesa y me senté.

- Bueno días Bella – dijo Alice con su voz de soprano y sonriéndome amablemente.

- Buenos días Alice – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- llegas tarde- dijo mirándome curiosa

- Si lo se, es solo que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes en casa- _si es que a Jacob se le podría llamar pequeño, o a los benditos rosales que casi no podo._

- Oh ya veo – dijo eso dirigiendo su mirada a mis guantes de cuero – estas herida verdad?

- Que?- dije un poco confundida – como lo sabes?

- Lo digo por tus guantes, además hueles a sangre; ósea que tus heridas están frescas – dijo de forma pensativa, mirando al techo – estas bien? – dijo volviendo su mirada a mis ojos.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo me pregunta últimamente- respondí con mofa – pero si Alice me encuentro bien, las heridas no son muy profundas, simplemente fueron un accidente.

- Bien, si tu lo dices- me respondió bajando la mirada a sus libros. En ese momento Mademoiselle Bardet entro al salón de clases.

Alice y yo estuvimos en silencio durante toda la hora, cada una ocupada en lo suyo, al final de la clase nos pusieron juntas en un trabajo que teníamos que entregar para la siguiente semana.

- Bella que te parece si nos reunimos en mi casa mañana después de clase? - dijo Alice alegremente.

- No es que tenga nada en contra de tu familia pero preferiría que fuera en mi casa – dije de forma avergonzada.

- Oh si claro, no te preocupes te entiendo a la perfección. Quisieras estar en un lugar que conozcas, y por lo tanto domines- dijo ella mirándome amablemente.

- Exacto, necesito sentirme segura… no es que me sienta insegura contigo ni nada… es solo que…

- Bella relájate, te entiendo- me dijo sonriéndome de nuevo y cogiendo mis manos, incluso con mis guantes puestos podía sentir el frío de las manos de Alice. Pero a pesar de esto no las retire, y le sonreí de vuelta a Alice; era muy fácil estar con ella, a veces se me olvidaba lo que en realidad era. Era muy amable y sus intenciones conmigo eran buenas y lo sabía.

- Bueno entonces mañana después de clases en tu casa – dijo esto levantándose y recogiendo sus libros yo hice lo mismo.

- OK, entonces yo te explico mañana como llegas

-No te preocupes yo se donde queda tu casa, de todas maneras tu padre es el jefe de policía no? Además tú eres bastante famosa aquí, así que no creo que tenga problemas para encontrarte; sin mencionar que tu olor es diferente por lo cual es mas fácil rastrearte. – dijo con tono divertido

- Vaya Alice si lo pones de esa manera, me voy a sentir un poco asustada- le dije riéndome – Suenas como una acosadora! - las dos estallamos a carcajadas.

Salimos al pasillo todavía entre risas, y ahí estaba _el_ apoyado en la pared, en una mano llevaba sus libros y la otra estaba en su bolsillo, se veía totalmente deslumbrante, como todo un Adonis. Hasta con la mueca de enojo que tenia en sus hermosos labios se veia espectacular. Enojado. Verdad! Se me había olvidado, las cosas después del accidente entre los dos no se habían tornado muy amistosas; en ese momento me acorde de todo y lo mire con furia en mis ojos, me estaba cansando de que me mirara de esa manera y de que me despreciara como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

- Adiós Bella nos vemos en el almuerzo! – dijo Alice agitando su mano hacia mi, mientras se dirigía a su hermano.

Edward no dejo mis ojos, seguía mirándome con enojo, por lo cual yo tampoco baje la mirada y lo seguí mirando, Edward abrió los ojos grande cuando sintió un tiron en su brazo. Oops! Creo que le he jalado un músculo. Le sonreí presuntuosa mientras le daba la espalda y me dirigía a mi siguiente clase. La clase de algebra transcurrió insoportablemente lenta, cuando por fin creí que iba a colapsar, sonó la campana para el almuerzo, me levante rápidamente, recogí mis libros y me dirigí a la cafetería, compre ensalada de pollo y una cajita de jugo de manzana; me dirigí con mi bandeja a mi mesa usual y saque el libro que estaba leyendo "Sensatez y Sentimiento"

Cuando estaba en mitad de mi lectura, alguien me hablo, reconocí enseguida la voz de soprano de Alice, alce la mirada para verla.

- Porque no te sientas con nosotros? – me dijo con su siempre alegre sonrisa.

- Alice, no creo que sea una buena idea- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Porque? – me dijo con una mirada curiosa.

- Bueno, creo que no le agrado mucho a tu hermano – le dije dirigiendo la mirada hacia Edward que se encontraba mirando una manzana que tenia en las manos; se veía absolutamente perfecto.

- No es que no le agrades… es solo que… - dijo Alice de forma dudosa – le pareces un poco terca… y… descuidada… - dijo como disculpándose por la actitud de su hermano.

- Bueno la verdad no se para _el_ que es terquedad y en cuanto a lo de descuidada creo que _tu _hermano es el que menos tiene derecho a criticar eso, ya que el fue quien los expuso a ustedes con sus acciones de la semana pasada le dije en un tono monótono, no iba a dejar que Edward viera lo alterada que me ponían sus pensamientos. Hable en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el escuchara, y de seguro me escucho ya que vi por el rabillo del ojo como levantaba su cabeza.

- Ehh… en eso si tienes razón- dijo Alice incomoda mientras se sentaba en la mesa – me imagino que no te molesta que yo me siente contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza – en todo caso – continuo Alice - que fue lo que le hiciste a Edward esta mañana se ha estado quejando de una molestia en el brazo desde que se uds dos se vieron en el pasillo, y el dice que fuiste tu – sonreí – que por la sonrisa de suficiencia que estas poniendo me imagino que si eres la culpable.- dijo con un tono divertido, tratando de no echarse a reír. Pero yo no pude ocultar mis carcajadas mas, no me imaginaba que el correcto, maduro, y además vampiro con habilidades extraordinarias se estuviera quejando de una "molestia" en el brazo y me estuviera echando la culpa a mi, el tan solo imaginármelo de pone quejas con Alice acusándome de haberlo lastimado me hacia retorcerme de la risa. Alice se unió a las carcajadas cuando nos calmamos del ataque de risa que se había apoderado de nosotras no me acordaba que yo podía reír tanto.

- Que es esa cadena? – dijo mirando la delgada y larga cadena de oro que tenia puesta, jale la cadena para mostrarla ya que se encontraba escondida debajo de mi camisa.

- Es un relicario – le dije alzándola en el aire para que Alice la pudiera ver.

- Es muy bonita, además parece muy antiguo – dijo tomándola en sus manos con delicadeza. – Puedo ver que hay adentro? – me pregunto mirándome pidiendo permiso. Asentí. Alice abrió el relicario y miro sorprendida el contenido había una foto en la cual se encontraban Anna Dwyer la dueña original del relicario y había un mechón de pelo color castaño oscuro.

- Es tuyo este mechón? - me pregunto alzando la cabeza.

- No, en realidad es de un antepasado nuestro, de la de la foto; mi abuela me lo regalo, antes era de ella. – le explique

- Un antepasado? – me pregunto curiosa.

- Si, Anna Dwyer; fue una de las pocas brujas Dwyer que escapo de la inquisición, cuentan que nunca se separo de este relicario, solo en un tiempo en el cual se lo dio al hombre que amaba para que lo protegiera y por eso fue que puso un rizo de su cabello, para que el pudiera recordar su olor. Era una de las más talentosas, aunque todas lo eran; pero los tiempos eran difíciles.

- Oh ya veo, y sirve para algo?

- Mi abuela dice que los antepasados me protegen, y que al igual como el relicario protegió a Anna y a su amado, también me protege a mi – dije incrédulamente – aunque parece que últimamente se hayan olvidado de mi – dije esto ultimo en un susurro pero Alice logro escucharme.

- Porque lo dices? – dijo de forma entre preocupada y curiosa.

- No tiene importancia Alice – le dije bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes no insistiré, todo a su tiempo no? Ya me lo dirás cuando estés preparada. – me dijo sonriéndome de una forma cariñosa. Yo simplemente me limite a sonreírle, Alice era tan especial, no sabia como describir esa conexión que había sentido con ella desde el primer momento en que me hablo de esa manera tan sincera que solo ella es capaz.

- Alice… - dude, pero la chispa en los ojos de Alice me hizo continuar – tu también puedes leer mentes como tu hermano? – dije tímidamente; agachando un poco mi cabeza.

- No, no; eso seria bastante molesto… ehhmm… digamos que mi don es ver el futuro, bueno las visiones pueden ser subjetivas ya que dependen de las decisiones que tomen las personas por lo cual, el futuro puede cambiar de un momento a otro en una forma drástica. Pero me imagino que tu también debes ver el futuro de alguna u otra manera, lo se porque cuando llegamos ya nos estabas esperando. – me dijo en un tono curioso, mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

- Bueno, las mías no son visiones propiamente, yo las llamo Premoniciones, no son muy claras por lo cual algunas veces me confunden, además se presentan en mis sueños. Es una habilidad como un sexto sentido, cuando sabes que algo va mal- dije esto ultimo de nuevo susurrando, este tema me hacia acordar de como me sentía yo en esos momentos en los cuales mis premoniciones no eran muy claras, pero si muy exactas, en cuanto a lo malo que estaba sucediendo o que iba a suceder.

- En mi familia los dones mas reconocibles son el de Edward, el mío y el de Jasper.

Oh ya lo recuerdo Jasper era el que se veía mayor que Edward que tenia cabello dorado un poco largo y que nunca se separaba de Alice, bueno al menos la mayoría de veces. Había algo en la manera en la cual ellos dos se miraban, era tan extraño y a la misma vez tan especial, solo con una mirada parecían comunicarse y cuando te quedabas mirándolos, sentías que estabas interrumpiendo en su intimidad. Su relación debe ser muy profunda.

- Y que hace Jasper? – le pregunte curiosa, con los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando mi barbilla sobre mis manos entrelazadas.

-El puede sentir y controlar las emociones de los demás- dijo Alice con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras dirigía su mirada fugazmente a su compañero.

- Por eso es que su aura es tan diferente, parece una mezcla de muchas cosas, ósea que esa mezcla de cosas son sentimientos de el y de otras personas. – dije pensativa.

En ese momento sonó la campana que daba por terminado el almuerzo, me puse un poco triste ya que este era el primer almuerzo que realmente disfrutaba, todo gracias a la compañía de Alice. Esta se levanto del asiento, yo hice lo mismo.

- Que clase tienes ahora? – me dijo con su vocecilla de soprano.

- Tengo historia y después para mi desgracia gimnasia – le dije haciendo un mueca de disgusto, de verdad me iba pésimo en gimnasia, sin mencionar que como yo no era un presencia placentera para los demás, los juegos en equipos eran tortuosos, aunque para mi alivio nadie se atrevía a dejarme tocar la pelota.

- Esta bien! Nos vemos después – dijo alejándose con su andar que en vez de caminar parecía danzar, cualquier bailarina sentiría su corazón destrozado al solo ver caminar a Alice con esa gracia tan propia de ella y de su familia.

Me dirigí a la clase de historia, pensando acerca de la conversación que tuve con Alice Cullen, todos los demás estudiantes a mi alrededor parecían asombrados acerca de lo insólito de la situación. _Alguien le hablo a Isabella Swan y tuvo una conversación larga y normal con ella. _Bueno tenia que admitir que estos tres anos no había sido la criatura más sociable del mundo, además cuando tu sola presencia viene acompañada con múltiples prejuicios, es muy difícil hacer amigos.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar me senté y saque mis libros, la clase empezó normalmente, el señor Scott estaba hablando muy animadamente acerca de la revolución francesa, cuando estaba en la mitad de la clase, sentí una punzada la cual fue muy dolorosa pero me las arregle para mantenerme con el rostro impasible. Como sabia que eso no era todo, y que el dolor se iba a intensificar, Salí del salón rápidamente, con los ojos de todos los alumnos siguiéndome. El señor Scott estaba tan concentrado en el pizarrón escribiendo las famosas frases de Marie Antoniette que ni se percato que yo había abandonado la clase. Camine lo mas rápido posible para alejarme del aula y llegue a los pasillos cerca del parqueadero, estaba desierto. De nuevo sentí una punzada mas fuerte en mi costado la cual me hizo tambalear, Para no perder el equilibrio me sostuve de una columna cercana mientras respiraba agitadamente. _Demonios! Tengo que aguantar!. _De nuevo otra punzada aun mas fuerte hizo que mis manos se posaran inmediatamente en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se sentía débil, caí de rodillas en el suelo con mi cabeza en mis manos y apoyada en mis piernas. Otra punzada mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores me hizo escapar un gemido. _Si ese vampiro no me pudo matar, esto definitivamente haría el trabajo._ En medio de mi dolor, sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí.

- Bella? Te encuentras bien? – Reconocí inmediatamente su voz aterciopelada llena de preocupación.

- Si…Solo... vete – le dije en un tono entrecortado y débil.

- Bella por Dios, nadie te creería eso si te viera en el estado en el que te encuentras – dijo en un tono exasperado – vamos te llevare a la enfermería – cuando dijo esto puso sus brazos en mis hombros pero antes de que pudiera alzarme le hable apresuradamente.

- No! por favor, no me muevas, si lo haces dolerá mas – le dije entrecortadamente. Cuando escucho eso alejo sus brazos de mí.

- Entonces que hago Bella, se supone que te deje aquí sufriendo de esta manera – dijo en un tono suplicante, nunca se lo había escuchado utilizar por lo cual levante la mirada para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos color dorado los cuales estaban tristes.

- No te preocupes – dije tratando de sonreír, me dolía demasiado ver esa expresión torturada en su rostro – Solo dame unos minutos, ya se me pasara. Y así fue después de unos cuantos segundos el dolor ceso, Edward no dejaba de verme preocupado. Recobre la postura y me senté en el borde el pasillo, todavía no tenia la fuerza suficiente para ponerme de pie. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

- Te encuentras mejor? – Me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de preocupación

- Si… gracias – dije todavía respirando agitadamente

- Bella, porque no ves a un medico- pregunto Edward sin abandonar la angustia en su voz.

- Sabes que no puedo ver a un doctor normal- le dije recalcando lo obvio.

- y que tal si ves a Carlisle, el sabe acerca de tu condición. – dijo tratando de convencerme.

- Solo son unos dolores crónicos Edward, no hay de que preocuparse, además… - dije alzando una ceja y sonriendo un poco – …desde cuando te agrado lo suficiente como para que te preocupes por mi… - bufe

- Bella, no es que no me agrades, simplemente creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados – dijo el con la mirada gacha.

- Porque? – dije en tono bajo y mirando al suelo. Me había dolido que el hubiera dicho eso.

- Es peligroso Bella - dijo pasándose la mano por su ya desordenado cabello.

- Para quien? – dije de nuevo en un susurro, una parte de mi no quería saber la respuesta, no quería que el me dijera que no se podía acercar a mi porque yo era peligrosa.

- Para ti Bella – dijo descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mis ojos, me sentí un poco mareada, además no entendía, porque es peligroso para mi? No se supone que la peligrosa era yo? aunque ellos eran también bastante poderosos, pero ellos no me harían daño, o si? Por supuesto que no, además ellos eran diferentes a los otros vampiros.

- Porque lo dices? – le dije confundida.

- Bella, yo soy peligroso para ti- dijo en un tono firme sin dejar de mirar mis ojos. Después de que Edward dijo eso, me puse a reír a carcajadas, el me miro confundido.

- Porque que estas riendo Bella? – dijo en un tono un poco molesto.

- Es dema---siado--- chis—toso! – Le dije entre risas.

- Como es que esto te parece chistoso? – me dijo enfurecido. Al ver que yo no le contestaba se paro de golpe para irse, agarre su brazo rápidamente antes de que pudiera echar andar.

- Espera Edward…yo…yo lo siento mucho… por favor no te vayas – lo mire con ojos suplicantes, Edward tomo asiento de nuevo a mi lado, seguía enojado. – Me pareció chistoso porque a pesar de lo que creas y a pesar de mi apariencia, me puedo defender si algo pasa, no físicamente claro, pero lo puedo hacer – le dije sonriéndole – Además… - dude- Creí que… ibas a decir que… yo… que yo era la peligrosa….para ti… - dije en un susurro mirando mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Esta vez el fue el que rió, al sentir su risa melodiosa levante mis ojos sorprendida, era hermoso cuando se reía, sentí mi corazón bombeando mas rápidamente. Me sonroje de inmediato. – Por-porque t-te r-ríes? – dije tartamudeando como un tonta.

- Lo siento, es solo que no creo que tu puedas ser peligrosa- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, _Dios, de verdad es hermoso._

- Hey! – le dije reprochándole – no quiero parecer egocéntrica ni nada, pero soy bastante talentosa, además podría matarte si lo quisiera – le dije alzando una de mis cejas de forma desafiante aunque… bueno eso era mentira lo que había pasado unos meses atrás había sido pura suerte, sin mencionar que esa "suerte" estaba desquitándose conmigo en este momento.

- Yo también puedo hacerlo Bella – dijo en tono serio mirándome con una expresión torturada.

- bueno entonces con eso quedamos a mano- dije tratando de levantarme pero me tambalee y hubiera caído si un par de brazos fríos y firmes no me hubieran agarrado. – Gracias

- No hay problema- me dijo con una sonrisa – Bella, creo que deberías faltar a la próxima clase, todavía no estas muy bien, quieres que te lleve a casa?– me dijo en un tono preocupado

- No eso no es necesario- le dije parándome derecha- Por cierto, perdón lo de tu brazo – le dije avergonzada.

- No parecías sentirlo mucho esta mañana cuando estabas con Alice- me dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

- Bueno digamos que ahora me siento un poco culpable, aunque no deja de parecerme chistoso. – le dije sonriendo.

- Podrías decirme algo? – pregunto Edward mirándome intensamente, como si le fuera a negar algo con esa manera en que me miraba.

- Que cosa? – dije apoyándome en la columna mientras lo miraba.

- El día del accidente, dijiste que si no me hubiera interpuesto hubieras terminado el conjuro, porque no lo terminaste? – me dijo acercándose a mi y mirándome muy serio.

- Porque estabas en el medio, te hubiera lastimado si hubiera seguido, por eso cuando te vi deje de hacerlo. – le dije con mi mirada gacha - me tengo que ir – dije alejándome de el rápidamente y caminando a lo largo del pasillo, Edward simplemente se quedo parado en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada, se veía asombrado.

Regrese a la clase se historia todo el mundo se dio cuenta de mi regreso excepto el Señor Scott que seguía ensimismado en la clase. Espere a que terminara la clase, cuando por fin sonó la campana que daba por terminada la clase recogí mis libros y me puse mi abrigo para salir hacia el estacionamiento, no tenia ganas de asistir a la clase de gimnasia por lo cual me dirigí a mi casa en el camino no hacia sino pensar en Edward Cullen y la conversación que tuvimos _no puedo creer que en este momento de crisis estés pensando en Edward Cullen Bella, tienes que empezar a organizar tus prioridades._ Me decía a mi misma una y otra vez. Cuando llegue a la casa hice los deberes y después como era todavía temprano hice la lavandería, no podía sacarme a Edward de la mente, me sentía tan frustrada. Por lo cual en un intento de distraerme fui al jardín trasero a leer debajo un árbol cercano, estaba haciendo un buen día a pesar de que esta mañana estaba lloviznando, había cortado los rosales pero todavía estaban ahí, eso me ponía intranquila. A pesar de cuanto trataba de no pensar en Edward no podía dejar de hacerlo _que demonios me esta pasando? Debo estar perdiendo el poco juicio que aun me queda. _Como sabia que era imposible seguir leyendo fui a mi cuarto a revisar mi correo; Rene me había escrito así que le escribí unas pocas líneas de cómo estaba en resumen, _Bien _esa fue mi respuesta pero parecía estar hablando del clima en vez de estar hablando de mi.

Charlie llego temprano por lo cual me sorprendió cuando me saludo desde la puerta.

- Bella? – _quien mas?_ Pensé en un tono sarcástico.

- Si, papa estoy arriba – le grite de vuelta.

- Los caballos de la Señora Marshall están aquí de nuevo, por favor haz que se vayan antes de que llamen para que los devuelvas – dijo en un tono cansado.

- Cuando lo dices de esa forma, me haces quedar como una ladrona - le dije desde el pie de las escaleras- no es culpa mía que los caballos decidan escapar de los corrales de vez en cuando a hacerme un visita, no es que yo los llame, o si? – dije enojada.

- Sabes a lo que refiero Bella – dijo despojándose de su chaqueta y su cinturón. – Solo hazlo si? – dijo cansado

- Esta bien – dije bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndome al jardín trasero y ahí estaban los dos maravillosos caballos de la señora Marshall, Danko el macho negro, muy alto y fuerte, de verdad era hermoso con su pelo azabache largo y brillante y Sahel la yegua color Blanco que tenia una mancha negra en su frente. Me acerque a ellos de inmediato me recibieron emocionados. La abuela decía que las brujas teníamos un lazo especial con la naturaleza, y con los animales como los caballos, que siempre recurrían a las brujas porque sentían calma a estar cerca de nosotras. Pero Danko y Sahel hace rato no venían a verme, yo sabia que ellos también sentían lo que pasaba en la casa, _las cosas se deben estar calmando, para que ellos hayan vuelto_. Me trataba de convencer a mi misma acerca de ello. Sabía que no era del todo verdad.

- Vaya chicos se volvieron a escapar no es así? – Les dije acariciándolos a ambos – Los he extrañado mucho, pero hoy no se pueden quedar mucho tiempo, la señora Marshall va a llamar a Charlie en cualquier momento cuando se de cuenta de que uds no están en los corrales. Y Charlie no tiene ganas de lidiar con su dueña. Pero vuelvan después cuando Charlie no este, hace rato no los veía – dije en un tono triste Sahel acaricio su hocico en mi mejilla – Estoy bien Sahel, vamos los dos tienen que regresar – les dije palmeándole el lomo a ambos Caballos, ellos se despidieron de mi frotando su cabeza con la mia suavemente y echaron a galopar por el bosque.

Cuando regrese a la casa Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

- De verdad te hacen caso – dijo mirando la lata de cerveza que tenia en las manos, asentí. – Las heridas que tienes en el brazo, como te las hiciste? - dijo señalando mis brazos con su cabeza.

- Cortando los rosales – le dije secamente – voy a comenzar a hacer la cena.- le dije dándole la espalda y abriendo el refrigerador – te provocaría filete de cerdo o pollo…

- Bella – me interrumpió de repente- Se que algo anda mal, no te olvides que estuve casado con tu madre durante mucho tiempo – me dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Me quede perpleja.

_**OMG!! Charlie!!! Jajaja! Las deje en suspenso no?**_

_**Perdón por la demora chicas!! Pero no había terminado finales!!! Además quería subir un capi larguito!!! Espero que les guste muchooo!! Y me dejen muchossss reviews!!!! Gracias a todas por su apoyo! Sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos! **_

_**Díganme que opinan y como le esta pareciendo! Dejen reviews pliz eso me anima a continuar :D**_

_**Gracias otra vez y perdón por la demora… muchos besos, abrazos y mordiscos de nuestro vampiro favorito!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

- Bella – me interrumpió de repente- Se que algo anda mal, no te olvides que estuve casado con tu madre durante mucho tiempo – me dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Me quede perpleja.

No sabia que pensar ni que decir, Charlie lo sabia, todo este tiempo lo sabia, que diablos que supone que debo contestarle?

La cena transcurrio en silencio, yo no me atrevia a hablar.

- Es grave? – dijo Charlie de repente, me estremeci en la silla.

- No – menti secamente mirando la comida que apenas habia tocado.

- Esta bien te voy a creer – me dijo levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la mia.

- No le comentes nada a mi madre porfavor – le dije en tono suplicante.

- No lo hare, pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, se que eres lo suficientemente habilidosa para protegerte por ti misma si algo llega a pasar, pero no esta de mas decirtelo - dijo con tono preocupado

- Lo hare – le dije en tono serio, aunque no me preocupara por mi realmente, mis preocupaciones siempre estaban con el y con mi familia, no queria que resultaran heridos por mi culpa.

- La atmosfera de la casa es la misma que cuando tu madre se dio cuenta que iba a tener complicaciones en el parto y tambien cuando decidio irse de casa. – dijo mirando a su plato con tono triste.

- Papa – le dije agarrando su mano – yo no me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar, de eso puedes estar seguro – le dije mirandolo directamente a los ojos para que pudiera ver que le estaba diciendo la verdad, como podria dejarlo? Era imposible para mi.

Despues de la cena, lave los platos, y me dirigi a tomar un bano rapido. Después me dirigi a mi habitación y me sente en la cama. No podia sacarme de la mente las palabras de Charlie ni tampoco las palabras de Edward Cullen, ni mucho menos su hermosa mirada… demonios! Que diablos estoy pensando!! - me acoste y me tape con la almohada la cara. Para despejar mi mente me levante y puse un poco de musica en mi reproductor Vivaldi y Debussy eran perfectos para este tipo de situaciones. Me quede dormida cuando la cancion de Debussy Clair de Lune andaba por la mitad.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas, estaba tan cansada que mi sueno fue pesado y solo me desperte con la alarma del reloj a la manana siguiente.

Cuando me levante di un vistazo por la ventana, la patrulla no estaba, Charlie ya se habia ido. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se vinieron a mi cabeza, me puse un poco triste, no me gustaba mentirle a Charlie.

Tome un rapido bano, esta vez me vesti con una camisa de manga corta y cuello en V color vino tinto,unas baletas del mismo color y unos jeans oscuros ajustados. Deje mi cabello suelto. después comerme un bol de cereales rapidamente, me cepille los dientes, coji mis libros, mi abrigo negro largo y las llaves de mi monovolumen y me dirigi al instituto. Estacione mi auto y vi que solo a unos pocos autos de distancia se encontraban los Cullen. Edward estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.

Edward POV

Cuando llego no pude quitar mis ojos de ella. Se veia igual de hermosa que todos los dias. Su cabello largo y oscuro brillaba mientras que sus suaves rizos bailaban al ritmo del viento. Sus torneadas piernas se veian absolutamente hermosas con el jean ajustado que llevaba. Se bajo de su camioneta torpemente tirando sus llaves al alfalto en el proceso, se agacho a recogerlas, después tomo sus libros los cuales se le resbalaron cuando trato de meterse la llave en el bolsillo del abrigo, maldijo por lo bajo. Antes de que pudiera agacharse yo ya estaba apilando sus libros para entregarselos. Me miro sorprendida. Me levante y le entregue los libros.

- Gracias – musito, bajando la mirada.

- De nada, Como dormiste? – le pregunte mientras metia mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, tratando de no respirar mucho su aroma. Todavía me era irresistible pero desde ayer que estuvimos juntos me era mucho mas facil resistirme.

- b-bien – dijo todavía sin mirarme.

- Como siguió tu dolor? – le pregunte con un tono un poco preocupado, no se porque me preocupaba tanto por ella. Nunca hubiera imaginado esa angustia que senti cuando la vi ayer en sus rodillas gimiendo de dolor. para mi era casi doloroso verla asi.

- bien – volvio a decir sin levantar la mirada, de verdad me estaba frustrando el no poder ver sus ojos.

- Bella acerca de lo que me dijiste ayer – _bingo!_ Alzo su cara y me miro como sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir, era obvio que el tema no era de su agrado. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate me sedujeron, sus largas pestanas negras y sus labios rojos y suaves hicieron que perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

- No tiene importancia… me tengo que ir – dijo de nuevo bajando la mirada y dando un paso para alejarse, antes de que lo hiciera le agarre el brazo para que no se fuera, sorprendida volvio a subir su mirada.

- Si la tiene, no me piensas responder? – le dije sumergiendome de nuevo en sus ojos que tenian una mirada torturada, mordio su labio inferior, seria ella conciente de cuan incitante era ese gesto, sabia que era demasiado seductor, que me estaba haciendo desconcentrar completamente? O simplemente lo hacia inconcientemente. Opte por la ultima opcion, aunque sin lugar a dudas ese gesto me enloquecia.

- Sera que podemos hablar en otro momento – dijo mirando a su alrededor, la gente que pasaba nos miraban entre curiosos y sorprendidos. – porfavor me puedes soltar para poder irme? – miro mi mano en su brazo y después me miro a mi desafiantemente. No me acordaba que todavía la estaba sujetando.

- Bella – le dije con mi mano todavía sujetando su brazo y jalandola un poco para que se acercara a mi y me mirara de nuevo a los ojos. Olia expetacular

- Te prometo que lo dire, pero porfavor dejame ir – me dijo esto en tono suplicante, me sorprendi al encontrarme con sus ojos chocolates con una mirada torturada de inmediato la solte y ella dio media vuelta y camino hacia el edificio mientras yo la miraba, ya que no me podia mover, ella de nuevo me habia atado para que no la siguiera.

- Estas bien? – me dijo Alice cuando paso por mi lado.

- Si – dije en tono cortante

- No te puedes mover, verdad? – dijo Alice en tono divertido.

- Exacto – le respondi de nuevo en un tono cortante

- Quieres que espere contigo? – dijo Alice sin dejar su tono divertido.

- Si te vas a burlar de mi todo el camino, prefiero que no lo hagas – le dije mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Esta bien no lo hare – dijo poniendose a mi lado y saludando con su pequeña mano a Jasper que se encontraba mirandonos apoyado en el auto junto a mis otros hermanos. Jasper de inmediato le sonrio amorosamente a Alice. - Sabes a ellos no les desagrada Bella – dijo Alice sin dejar de mirar a mis hermanos que se estaban dirigiendo al edificio.

- Lo se, he leido sus pensamientos – le dije como apuntando a lo obvio.

- A Jasper le huele distinto, por lo cual no le gusta para nada, dice que su olor no es humano por lo cual no le agrada en lo mas minimo y a ninguno de nosotros nos parece tentar su olor. Creo que tu eres el unico que siente una aberración por ella – me dijo mirandome de forma picara. Baje mi mirada, si hubiera sido humano estaria sonrojado por aquel comentario, no solo porque tenia vergüenza de saber que yo era el unico debil por la sangre de Bella, sino tambien por el doble sentido que Alice le habia puesto a la frase. – Sera que hay algo mas? – dijo mirandome sugestivamente y echando a andar. de inmediato me movi y eche andar detrás de ella.

Bella POV

Después de redada que me habia hecho Edward Cullen (porque no habia otra forma de llamarla) la mañana estuvo tranquila, las clases igual de aburridas y los alumnos igual de desagradables. La hora del almuerzo llego por fin, asi que me dispuse a comer una manzana y un sándwich de atún con jugo de frutas, en mi mesa habitual con mi inseparable libro al lado. Alice de nuevo me habia invitado a su mesa, pero hoy no era un buen dia para conversar, simplemente quería estar sola, no queria estresarme mas de lo que estaba. Pero mi paz duro poco, porque alguien se sento junto a mi sin ser invitado, ni siquiera debia subir la mirada para saber quien era, su olor y su presencia lo delataban.

- De verdad planeas matarme de un disgusto ya que el auto de tyler no hizo el trabajo – dije sin levantar la mirada de mi libro.

- y tu planeas matarme de frustración – dijo el con tono divertido.

- Bueno Cullen creo que se requiere un poco mas que eso para poder matarte, pero estoy dispuesta a tomar el trabajo – le dije en tono monotono como si esta pequeña amenaza de asesinarlo fuera un comentario acerca del clima. Edward rio por lo bajo.

- Porque estas tan enojada? – dijo en tono burlon. Alze la mirada con incredulidad, este chico que me habia estado ignorando durante una semana entera, que me miraba de una manera que si quisiera podria matar a alguien, que el dia de ayer por un giro extraño del destino se habia portado compasivo conmigo, de verdad estaba tratando de hacerse mi amigo después de todos los argumentos que me habia dado acerca de "mantenernos alejados" ademas estaba tratando de hacerme hablar cosas que ni siquiera yo queria que salieran a la luz, pero ahí estaba el, con su rostro que si no supiera lo que en verdad era hubiera creido que habia sido cincelado por los mismisimos angeles. Sin mencionar la hermosa sonrisa torcida que tenia en sus muy provocativos labios. No se si su actitud me era irritante o simplemente me era irresistible.

- No estoy enojada, simplemente estoy irritada porque tratas de sonsacarme cosas que nisiquiera son de tu incumbencia – le dije desatando todo el poder de mi mirada en sus ojos, el no dejaba de sonreir, acaso tenia un problema de multiples personalidades, era bipolar? O que diablos le pasaba?

- Bueno en realidad si es de mi incumbencia ya que lo que trato de_ sonsacarte_ como lo dices tu, es algo que tiene que ver conmigo; asi que si es de mi incumbencia – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

- De verdad crees que puedes conseguir los resultados que quieres simplemente sentandote aquí conmigo y fingiendo ser amable. O crees que lo puedes conseguir todo solo con esa sonrisa tuya? – le dije irritada

- Siempre me ha dado buenos resultados, en cuanto a lo de _fingir_ ser amable, no lo estoy haciendo y tu lo sabes, sabes que nunca me has desagradado – dijo mirandome intensamente con sus ojos dorados me estaba empezando a marear por lo cual baje la mirada rapidamente.

- Dime lo que quieres saber, respondere con la condicion de que me dejes tomar mi almuerzo en paz – le dije un poco irritada, con mis ojos en mi libro.

- Porque no querias herirme? – alze la cabeza y me encontre con el poder de su mirada – sabes que no podrías hacerme daño con un simple hechizo, entonces porque te detuviste? – dijo mirandome intensamente de nuevo.

- Fue un impulso, simplemente te vi ante mi y me detuve – le dije bajando de nuevo mi mirada, en este momento no podia aguantar la intesidad de su mirada, sin mencionar que estaba mintiendo descaradamente; pero simplemente no podia decirle que ese hechizo era lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo y que me detuve porque no queria matar a nadie mas. Ademas no podia decirle que estaba lanzando hechizos asesinos por doquier, iba a quedar como una loca bruja asesina que para preservar su vida no le importaba sacrificar la de otros, y yo en realidad no era asi. Simplemente fue un impulso de supervivencia y actue lanzando un hechizo ofensivo.

- Muy bien no es la explicación que me esperaba, y se que no es la explicación verdadera pero te voy a dejar en paz, no quiero tener problemas con mi hermana – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba su familia, Alice lo miraba enojada cuando yo la mire me sonrio con su sonrisa habitual pero en el momento en que volvio a posar su mirada de nuevo en Edward se cruzo de brazos alzando una de sus cejas de forma amenazante. Solte una pequeña risa, Alice de verdad me ponia de buen humor. Edward poso su mirada en mi.

- Te ves encantadora cuando sonries, deberias hacerlo mas a menudo – me dijo con su voz de terciopelo y su mirada llena de fuego. Me sonroje de inmediato y baje la mirada rapidamente para que este no pudiera notar cuan rojas tenia mis mejillas.

- Alice dice que no olvides los planes para esta tarde – me dijo levantandose de la silla y dirigiendose a su mesa. Mire a Alice y asenti para que ella supiera que no los habia olvidado. Alice sonrio de nuevo.

Despues de esto el almuerzo transcurrio de forma normal, pero no podia concentrarme en mi lectura ya que podia sentir la mirada de Edward en mi espalda, cosa que me ponia extremadamente nerviosa y un poco irritada. Es que no sabia que quedarse mirando a alguien por tanto tiempo era de mala educación?. Después del almuerzo la tarde transcurrió de forma normal, cuando porfin terminaron las clases me dirigi hacia el parqueadero, Alice me estaba esperando recostada en la puerta de mi monovolumen.

- Hola! – dijo sonriendo – que tal estuvo tu dia? Claro, después de la emboscada que te hizo mi hermano.

- Bien, aburrido como siempre. entonces que dices, te vas conmigo directo a mi casa o vas a pasar por la tuya primero? – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- te molesta que me vaya directo a tu casa?

- No, claro que no, sube - le dije señalando la puerta de copiloto de la camioneta.

- Bueno, espero que no te moleste la lentitud de mi auto, no es tan rápido como el de tu hermano – le dije subiéndome al vehiculo y colocando las llaves en el contacto.

- No, asi tendremos mas tiempo- dijo sonriéndome con su cara de duendecillo.

Pasamos todo el camino a casa riéndonos y hablando de trivialidades. De vez en cuando cantando una que otra canción que pasaban por la radio en voz alta. Cuando llegamos a casa comenzamos a hacer el trabajo de la clase de francés, como el francés ya estaba en la interminable lista de idiomas hablados por Alice lo terminamos en solo una hora pero se que lo hubiéramos terminado mucho antes si no fuera porque Alice tratara de explicarme lo que estábamos haciendo. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina haciéndome compañía mientras yo hacia un te caliente para mi, lo estaba removiendo con una cucharita quite la mano y esta seguía removiendo el te, mientras yo ponía la tetera en el lavado.

- Vaya que interesante – dijo Alice mirando fijamente la taza de te con la cuchara dando vueltas dentro de esta , de inmediato puse mi mano encima de esta para que dejara de hacerlo.

- ehh lo siento, es un habito – dije un poco avergonzada.

- Que mas puedes hacer? – me dijo entusiasmada saltando de la silla y parándose al frente mio.

- Alice… no se… es algo… vergonzoso… - le dije mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada

- que? – dijo con sus ojos dorados mirándome curiosamente.

- Mostrar mis habilidades asi de la nada.

- oh vamos Bella!!! Muestrameee!! Sii?? – me miro con esa mirada suya a la cual era imposible negarse.

- Esta bien… esta bien, vamos al jardín trasero – le dije abriendo la puerta de la cocina que dirigía al jardín.

- ok!- dijo dando brinquitos detrás mio.

- Una de la cosas que puedo hacer es controlar un poco la naturaleza, no lo hago completamente porque es imposible controlar el movimiento normal de esta. Asi que solo puedo controlar pequeñas cosas, como el clima en un determinado lugar porque no puedo abarcarlo todo. – Alice me miraba fascinada mientras yo le decía todo esto – es difícil y necesita concentración, asi que mira con atención.

Dicho esto cerre mis ojos y puse toda mi concentración en el clima, cuando los abri las nubes se aglomeraron en el cielo y empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, un rayo cayo de los cielos, Alice me miraba asombrada. Cerre de nuevo mis ojos, las nubes se dispersaron y el viento dejo de soplar, el clima volvió a como estaba antes.

-Asombroso! Que mas puedes hacer? – dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Son muchas cosas no se si… - pare en seco la frase al sentir unas muy conocidas punzabas mire hacia los rosales, de nuevo estaban floreciendo, otra punzada me ataco puse mi mano en mi cara y gemi cayendo de rodillas con mi otra mano en el suelo para apoyarme. Alice estuvo a mi lado de inmediato.

- Bella? Te encuentras bien? Bella? – Me pregunto preocupada poniendo su mano suavemente en mi hombro.

- Estoy bien, ya pasara – le dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.

- Vamos adentro – dijo Alice ayudándome a parar, nos dirigimos de nuevo al interior de la casa y nos sentamos en silencio en la mesa de la cocina. Después de un largo rato Alice rompió el silencio.

- Bella sabes que puedes confiar en mi, sea lo que sea que este pasando te voy apoyar, asi que no te de miedo contarme la verdad, porque se que los dolores no son normales, ni las heridas tampoco. – dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Alice, me vas a odiar cuando lo sepas. – le dije con las lagrimas amenazando con salir.

- No lo hare – me dijo tomando mi mano para darme confianza.

- Estas preparada para oir mis pecados? – le pregunte de forma seria.

- Si – dijo sonriéndome.

_**Ayy perdón chicass!! Perdónenme la vida por haberme demorado tanto, sino que mi laptop se daño y tuve que esperar a que el técnico me la arreglara! Pero ya reviviooo! Y volvi con un nuevo capitulo!! Lo hice un poco corto pero es que el tiempo no estaba a mi favor. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas por darme ánimos, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!! Gracias!! Besos abrazos y mordiscos de nuestro vampiro favorito! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Bella POV

No sabia por donde empezar, simplemente no lo sabia, abria mi boca una y otra vez pero las palabras no salian, me sentía extremadamente nerviosa. _Te vas a quitar un peso de encima _me decía una y otra vez _puedes confiar en Alice, ella también confía en ti, _me recordaba mi mente. Decidi empezar por el principio, tenia que dejar de ser una cobarde. Mire mis manos mientras hablaba. Alice me escuchaba atenta.

- Hace aproximadamente dos meses, un vampiro nomada estuvo por Forks yo no me preocupe, sabia de la existencia de estos, además siempre estaban de paso, por lo cual cuando este no se iba comencé a preocuparme. Este empezó a rondear por mi casa y por el instituto por lo cual me di cuenta que _yo_ era su objetivo; no se porque no me ataco de inmediato, creo que simplemente buscaba el momento perfecto. Y a este vampiro le gustaba jugar con su comida – me rei sin ganas- como me di cuenta que yo era su presa comencé a hacer hechizos de protección y unos cuantos que lo trataban de mantener alejado de mi, funcionaban porque el no podía acercarse, pero no eran tan efectivos porque el no se iba de forks, no se olvidaba de mi. Por lo que tuve que recurrir a magia antigua mucho mas peligrosa, porque sabia que no iba a tardar en encontrar un hueco en mi defensa; por esto comencé a preparar la ofensiva con estos hechizos. Tenia que estar preparada para su ataque – suspire sintiéndome repentinamente cansada y muy intranquila, recordar todo esto me hacia mal, pero tenia que terminar el relato por lo que continue- el dia llego,pero yo lo esperaba porque todas las señales apuntaban a eso. yo me encontraba sola en casa y el se presento aquí mismo en la cocina donde estas sentada, cuando lo vi de inmediato lanze el hechizo protector que consiste en que no me podía tocar y si lo hacia resultaría un logro para mi ya que este resultaría herido gravemente, además podría matarlo mas fácilmente. Lo plante en su lugar y eche a correr al bosque, sabia que el efecto no iba a durar mucho por lo que me alcanzo fácilmente, pero tenia que hacer tiempo para activar el hechizo lejos de la casa, cuando se me abalanzo, lo active, aunque lo hice un poco tarde porque me alcanzo a herir muy profundo; para que se activara solo necesitaba un roce, pero el hizo mas que un roce – diciendo esto levante mi camisa y le mostre a Alice la herida vendada de mi costado, Alice la miro asombrada y abrió sus labios para hablar.

- p-pero no entiendo… Bella… como? – parecía dudar mucho lo que estaba apunto de decir – c-como lo….mataste? – dijo por fin mirándome con pánico; al sentir su mirada tan intensa baje la mia y le respondi.

- El hechizo es muy poderoso, consiste en dejarlo totalmente inmóvil y en el interior de su cuerpo empieza a brotar el fuego, para asi desintegrar el cuerpo, eso puede matar fácilmente a un humano ya que sus órganos se desintegran por las llamas, pero con un vampiro no es tan sencillo, simplemente se experimenta la inmovilidad y el ardor insoportable, por eso aproveche el momento para desmembrarlo con los hilos malditos y después con un conjuro prendi la pira. De esa manera lo mate - dije con firme mirándola directamente a los ojos muy seriamente.

- L…los… hilos… m…malditos? que…que es eso? – me pregunto asombrada.

- Los hilos malditos o los hilos del titiritero, tienen la habilidad de tomar el control de las personas y de sus acciones, pero también son los suficientemente fuertes como para destrozar el hierro, por eso los utilice para hacer el desmembramiento del vampiro, era imposible que yo lo hiciera con mis fuerzas – le dije apoyando mis codos en la mesa y ubicando mi mentón encima de mis manos entrelazadas. Mi tono de voz carecia totalmente de emoción y mis ojos estaban clavados en la mesa. Tenia miedo de levantarlos, tenia miedo de ver la reacción de Alice.

- Bella… - dijo con su voz de campanillas

- Alice…yo…yo…- dije con voz ahogada. enterre mi rostro en mis manos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - Yo lo mate Alice – dije sin poder retener mas los sollozos que se escapaban de mis labios. Solo mis sollozos interumpian el silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumido. Se sentía rota, la culpa me estaba consumiendo; porque? Antes no era asi. Pero ahora que conocía a los Cullen y Alice que se había vuelto mi primera amiga, la culpa me abrumaba por haber matado a alguien que era como ella y su familia. Además de la culpa estaba el miedo, el miedo de perder a mi única amiga, y el miedo de perderlo todo, incluso de perderme a mi misma.

- Bella – dijo Alice en un susurro tomandome las manos que tenia sobre mi rostro – Bella, mirame – alce los ojos para encontrame con la cara sonriente de Alice, la mire atónita. – nunca podría odiarte por preservar tu vida, no podias hacer nada mas que defenderte; además no te das cuenta del detalle mas importante – dijo hablándome mas seriamente, con un tono que nunca le había escuchado utilizar, un tono lleno de odio – ese vampiro no era como nosotros.

la mire a los ojos sorprendida, no solo por su actitud sino porque me había apoyado, y no me odiaba por mis actos.

-Alice… yo … yo…- balbucee nerviosa mientras miraba la cara de hada sonriente de Alice.

- No digas nada – me interrumpió en el acto – mejor dime que tiene que ver todo esto, con tus dolores y tus heridas –dijo preocupada.

-El hechizo que utilice lo tuve que preparar durante mucho tiempo y como ya te dije es magia antigua y peligrosa, resulta que este hechizo digamos que compromete mi cuerpo – Alice abrió los ojos como platos, no comento nada, asi que continue – por eso los dolores, creo que son la consecuencia de haber utilizado un hechizo tan poderoso, en cuanto la herida que tengo en mi costado, simplemente después de tanto tiempo no ha sanado, he sacado la conclusión de que no sana por la misma consecuencia del hechizo, pero no estoy segura y a decir verdad me preocupa un poco porque a veces sangra mucho y no es que yo sea muy buena con la sangre.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, Alice seguía mirándome preocupada.

-Y los rasguños? – dijo Alice mirando mis manos y brazos que todavía tenían un par de rasguños visibles.

-Estaba cortando los rosales – le dije bajando la mirada

-Porque los estabas cortando Bella? Esme mataria por tener unos rosales tan lindos y que florezcan en esta época del año como hacen los tuyos – me pregunto confundida.

-Ahí están las cenizas les vampiro, las enterre en ese lugar, y las rosas comenzaron a crecer a un ritmo desmesurado y no es normal, crei que todo pararía si simplemente las cortaba, pero ya ves; han florecido de nuevo, y eso no es de buen augurio. Significa que algo anda mal.- dije esto ultimo en un susurro que si Alice no hubiera tenido los sentidos super desarrollados como los tenia no hubiera podido escuchar con claridad lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Algo anda mal? Alguien de tu familia lo sabe?– dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

- Se que Charlie sospecha pero creo que no sacara ninguna conclusión, sus preocupaciones van en distinta dirección, en cuanto a la demás Dwyer no lo saben porque no están aquí pero se que en el momento en el que pisen esta casa lo descubrirán y enloquecerán y talvez me maten por no haberles contado nada – dije en un tono mas relajado sin poder reprimir una mueca de desagrado, no me imaginaba la cara de mi madre o de mis tias si se enteraban de algo de esto, sin mencionar a mi abuela, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que me descubrieran – En cuanto a lo que anda mal- continue ahora poniéndome mas seria - No se que es, simplemente lo se Alice, el crecimiento de los rosales, incluso la atmosfera de la casa, si no supiera que no era humano y si no hubiera enterrado yo misma sus cenizas, juraría que allí habría un cadáver y que el dueño de este cuerpo estaría vivo, por la manera en que se esta comportando la naturaleza, incluso los animales. – le dije en voz baja, mi voz destilaba la preocupación que estaba experimentando, incluso había un deje de pánico en ella.

- No te preocupes si algo va a pasar yo voy a estar cerca para ayudarte, además lo vere venir – me dijo con un guiño y apretándome las manos de una forma amistosa.

El resto de la tarde paso de una forma relajada, dejamos el tema a un lado no sin antes Alice jurar por su colección de zapatos Jimmy Choo que no iba decir nada acerca de lo que yo le había contado y que iba a ser cuidadosa con sus pensamientos cuando estuviera cerca de su hermano. No se porque me importaba tanto ocultarle las cosas a Edward simplemente tenia el mismo miedo que tenia con Alice aunque este no lo podía describir, solo no quería que el lo supiera, ni tampoco nadie perteneciente a la familia Cullen. Y sentía un pánico total al pensar que alguien de mi familia lo supiera.

De nuevo hablamos de banalidades y le mostraba unas cuantas cosas que podía hacer a Alice que me miraba estusiasmada y aplaudiendo de vez en cuando.

-Creo que es hora que llame a Edward para que venga a recogerme – dijo mientras metia la mano en su bolso Hermes de piel de cocodrilo para sacar un pequeño celular plateado.

- No me digas que la gran Alice no posee un auto – le dije en tono burlon.

- Bueno pronto lo tendre, Edward me va a dar uno – dijo tranquilamente

- Como que te va a dar un auto? – dije sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz

- Bueno hicimos una apuesta y como se que el la va a perder, va a tener que pagar, y el precio es un porshe turbo color amarillo! Ya lo he visto en mis visiones, es tan lindo! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando su pequeño rostro de hadita.

- Una apuesta? – le pregunte curiosa

- Si, apostamos algo sobre mis visiones, algo que tiene que ver con el, Edward nunca apuesta contra mi, pero esta vez esta de lo mas terco de este mundo y simplemente no lo quiere aceptar. Asi que tome ventaja y le hice una apuesta y claro como la terquedad no lo deja pensar claramente, acepto! – dijo sonriendo gustosa, parece que Alice de verdad se estaba divirtiendo haciendo sufrir a su hermano con esa apuesta.

- y de que se tratan tus visiones? parece que de verdad estas disfutando con su agonia – dije divertida.

- bueno el se lo busco por tonto, asi que si disfruto sabiendo que todo va a salir de acuerdo a mis visiones, es agradable poder presumirle un tiempo cuando se cumpla- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia – En cuanto a lo de mis visiones, no te lo puedo decir! – me dijo con un guiño sin dejar de sonreir.

-Aliceee!!! – le reproche con un puchero, Alice se echo a reir con esa risa suya que sonaba como campanillas.

Edward POV

Alice me había llamado para que la recogiera en la casa de Bella, le dije que iba a decirle a Jasper que la recogiera el, me sentía extraño llendo yo a la casa de Bella; pero se negó rotundamente y como nada se le podía negar a la pequeña duende manipuladora allí me encontraba yo en mi volvo, conduciendo 80 hacia la casa de Bella, se sentía un tanto ansioso por lo que nisiquiera había encendido la radio. Cuando llegue a la pequeña casa de los Swan me dirigi hacia la puerta, pero antes de que tocara el timbre la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos color chocolate mirándome fijamente y sus hermosos labios rojizos entreabiertos, me pregunto como seria besarlos, y su aroma era simplemente embriagante; llevaba su largo cabello suelto y estaba usando la misma camisa que tenia esa tarde y unos shorts de pijama los cuales dejaban al descubierto sus cremosas piernas No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado como un idiota mirándola fijamente hasta que Alice nos interrumpió con un falso carraspeo. Bella de inmediato fijo su mirada en ella, tenia sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- nos vemos en la escuela, la pase genial – dijo Alice abranzando muy delicadamente a Bella que le correspondió el abrazo sonriente.

- Esta bien – dijo Bella sonriéndole de nuevo a Alice.

- La próxima va a ser en mi casa, y no te vas a librar! – dijo Alice con un guiño y después camino hacia donde yo estaba y me susurro muy bajo solo para que yo la escuchara – Por Dios cierra la boca – dijo con un tono divertido. – Te espero en el auto- dijo en tono normal para que Bella también escuchara. Ahí me quede de nuevo mirando a los ojos marron chocolate de Bella que lucian un poco hinchados y rojos. Había estado llorando?

- Has estado llorando – pregunte sin pensar, sono mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajo la mirada.

- No – dijo con su mirada concentrada en la alfombra.

- Eres una terrible mentirosa – le dije sonriendo, viendo como sus mejillas se ponían de un adorable tono rosa; Tome su barbilla con mi mano para que levantara la mirada, me miro con esos ojos chocolate encantadores. En el momento en que su mirada me atravesó, solo la podía mirar a ella, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas rosadas, sin pensarlo puse mi mano con cuidado sobre su mejilla, su cremosa piel era increíblemente suave. Me fui acercardo hacia sus labios lentamente mientras ella me miraba intensamente, Bella entreabrió los labios y respiro golpeándome con su esencia que hizo que mi garganta se prendiera en llamas, me aleje rápidamente de ella dejando caer mi mano a mi costado, Bella volteo su cara a un lado rehuyéndome la mirada, su cara era inexpresiva pero podía oir a su corazón latir desbocado. Escuche a Alice reírse por lo bajo y después la bocina del volvo sono haciendo que Bella mirara hacia donde se encontraba Alice.

- Tienes que irte, no hagas esperar a Alice – dijo en tono serio y frio, de nuevo estaba rehuyendo mi mirada

- Si, nos vemos Bella – le dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome hacia el auto, escuche la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas. Me monte dando un portazo, recosté mi cabeza en el volante y suspire.

- Sabes no tienes porque resistirte – me dijo Alice en tono divertido haciendo que levantara mi cabeza para mirarla, había olvidado completamente que Alice se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto - _Ni te imaginas como la estabas mirando_ – dijo en sus pensamientos sin dejar su tono burlon; la mire con los ojos entrecerrados - Amarillo, asi quiero mi posche, que no se te olvide – dijo en voz alta.

- Callate Alice – le dije entre dientes ella me respondió con su risa escandalosa. Encendi el auto y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la casa Cullen.

* * *

_**Holaaa!!! Que les parecioo!!! Un casi beso entre B y E !!! pero no señoras y señores todavía no es tiempo… pero les prometo que pronto B y E no van a poder negarlo mass!!! Como diría Alice – es imposible resistirse- jajaja!! **_

_**Además el super secret de Bella! Lo que ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo! Por fin se lo dice a alguien! **_

_**Bueno chicas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Espero que me dejen muchos reviews! Vamos no les cuesta tanto! Solo tienen que apretar el botón verdecito de abajo y harán a una chica muy feliz!! **_

_**Byee! Muchos besos y por supuesto mordiscos de nuestro vampiro favorito!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Edward POV

Deje el volvo en el garaje mientras caminaba a paso rápido humano, con Alice pisándome los talones y tratando de hablar conmigo, yo la estaba ignorando completamente; cuando llegamos al gran salón Esme estaba arreglando un gran jarrón lleno de rosas rojas, Emmet y Rosalie en el sillón grande abrazados viendo un programa de mecánica, Carlisle no había llegado del hospital y Jasper que estaba en el otro sillón mirando con aire distraído el gran televisor, de inmediato dirigió su mirada a su pequeña esposa.

-Oh vamos Edward, no puedo creer que estés molesto! – balbuceo Alice rápidamente mientras yo empezaba a subir las grandes escalas hacia el segundo piso – Sabes que tengo razón! Es el destino! No puedes hacer nada contra eso! – dijo levantando su voz una octava de mas.

- Son subjetivas Aliceee!!! – le dije alzando la voz desde la cima de las escaleras, Alice me miraba desde el primer piso con el seño fruncido.

- Porque estan peleando? – pregunto Esme confundida mientras se posicionaba al lado de Alice en el primer piso.

- Porque Edward esta enfurecido porque sabe que tengo razón – dijo Alice con un tono petulante. le gruñí.

- Esme habla con tu hija! No me la soportoo!! – dije de nuevo alzando la voz, y entre a mi habitación dando un portazo.

Me deje caer en mi sillón negro mientras tomaba el control remoto para encender mi reproductor, estaban sonando las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, lo puse lo suficientemente alto para mitigar los pensamientos de mi familia. Me sumi en mis propios pensamientos que eran en su mayoría sobre Bella, _Demonios!_ Que hacia yo pensando en Bella, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por una niña de 17 años… yo un vampiro de mas de 100 años estoy perdiendo la cabeza por una chiquilla insignificante, no lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera estoy enojado con Alice, estoy enojado conmigo mismo, por ser tan estúpido, ella tiene toda la razón y sus visiones nunca han fallado. Pero voy a hacer lo posible por cambiarlas aunque eso sea inútil, se que lo es, porque no soy capaz de sacarme Isabella Swan de mi mente, y no puedo negar que cada vez que miro a sus profundos ojos chocolates me pierdo en ellos, porque ella es totalmente irresistible para todos los humanos, incluso para mi que soy un vampiro condenado. Pero a pesar de querer estar alejado de ella para protegerla, no puedo evitar ser egoísta y poder tenerla cerca aunque con eso este arriesgando su vida. Escuche unos ligeros pasos acercarse, por su efluvio y el ritmo de sus pasos supe que era Esme. Toco mi puerta suavemente.

- Pasa Esme – dije distraído, Esme entro a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

- Edward cariño – dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde del sillón donde yo me encontraba – No te pongas asi – dijo preocupada - _me estristece – _dijo esta vez en sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento – le respondi todavía con mi mirada en el techo.

- Edward…- comenzó, me levante y puse mi cabeza en su regazo ella de inmediato comenzó a acariciarme el cabello muy dulcemente. Cuando tenia a Esme a mi lado me daba el lujo de aveces ser un malcriado. La abrace fuerte por la cintura y enterre mi rostro en su abdomen de piedra.

- No se que hacer mamá – dije con voz desesperada.

- Oh cariño – dijo abrazandome - El único concejo que te puedo dar, es que sigas tu corazón mi cielo, porque las respuestas no las tengo yo, ni tu padre, ni tus hermanos. La respuesta esta en tu corazón. – me dijo en un tono maternal lleno de dulzura y sinceridad. Me gire para mirarla a los ojos.

- No se si pueda – le susurre en tono triste.

- Yo se que si cariño – dijo sonriéndome y acariciando mi mejilla suavemente. Suspire y me levante de su regazo, sentándome en el sillón.

- Gracias Mama – dije sonriéndole a medias.

- Espero haber sido de alguna ayuda – dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta – te quiero cariño – me dijo en un susurro.

- Yo también.

Cuando Esme salió de la habitación me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, me recosté de nuevo, de verdad estaba bien escuchar a mi corazón? De verdad estaba bien exponer a Bella? Podía yo ser egoísta? Me sentí confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente; me estaba llevando al borde de la locura, necesitaba despejarme. Asi que Sali de la habitación para dar un paseo por el bosque.

-Adonde vas? – pregunto Alice mientras yo bajaba la escala lentamente, no le respondi, de verdad no tenia animo para contestarle – Oh vamos no me digas que vas a dejarme de hablar hasta el próximo siglo – dijo levantándose del regazo de Jasper y sacudiendo los brazos exasperada, no la mire y Sali por la puerta de la cocina, Esme me sonrio al pasar por su lado, le devolví una media sonrisa.

Me encontré corriendo rápidamente por el bosque tratando de liberarme de todas las preocupaciones que me estaba carcomiendo, no se en que momento cambie de dirección y me encontré en los alrededores de la casa de los Swan, me acerque un poco mas al jardín trasero camuflándome con los arboles.

Bella estaba en la cocina, justo al frente de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, estaba lavando unos platos en el fregadero, parecía muy distraída de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana sin buscar nada en particular, me pregunto que en estaría pensando, de verdad era muy frustrante no poder leerle la mente; a una de las pocas personas que de verdad me interesara leerle la mente, y no podía hacerlo, era extremadamente frustrante. Bella seguía ahí hermosa y distante, incluso su mirada parecía vacía; de repente cerro sus ojos fuertemente, arrugando su seño y se puso su mano en la cara, sosteniéndose con la otra del fregadero para no caerse. Eran los mismos dolores de la anterior vez? Tuve el impulso de ir adonde se encontraba Bella y ayudarla, pero no me podía arriesgar. Después de unos segundo Bella suspiro y abrió los ojos, parecía que el dolor ya le había pasado.

-Bella – dijo una voz masculina desde la distancia, era el jefe Swan. Bella salto un poco por la sorpresa.

-Si? – pregunto en tono alto para que su padre la pudiera escuchar.

- La gata volvió – dijo el jefe con un tono despreocupado.

- Mademoiselle? Regreso? – dijo Bella secándose las manos rápidamente en el delantal de cocina que tenia puesto y caminando apresuradamente hacia lo que me imagino era la sala de estar - donde? – pregunto Bella de forma ansiosa.

- Ah! Estaba aquí hace un segundo, seguro salió por la ventana de nuevo – dijo su padre sin prestar mucha atención, su atención y sus pensamientos estaban en el partido que estaban transmitiendo en ese momento _Corre O'Malley, corre!_- decía el jefe Swan en su mente - Oh! oh! vamos, vamos! Touchdown! – dijo en voz alta esta vez saltando entusiasmado del asiento.

Bella había regresado a la cocina con cara de desilusión y tristeza. Después de haber terminado en la cocina se dirigió a su habitación, deseándole buenas noches a su padre en el camino. Trepe cuidadosamente a un árbol para tener una mejor vista del segundo piso, el árbol daba justamente a la ventana de la habitación de Bella que entro, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se tumbo en la cama suspiro un par de veces. Después se levanto y cogió una camisa de tirantes, y se quito la que tenia puesta tirándola a una cesta de ropa. La mire embelesado había quedado solamente con su corpiño color negro de encaje, que combinaba perfectamente con su piel cremosa. Agh! Ahora si me siento como un acosador, debería irme a casa ya! Pero no puedo dejar de mirarla. Bella se puso la camisa y de nuevo se recostó en su cama, escuche un ruido, un gato había trepado hasta la ventana de Bella, ella de inmediato lo vio y salto de la cama hacia donde se encontraba el gato de color negro brillante.

-Mademoiselle! –dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos, la gata ronroneó - Estas aquí! – dijo con voz asombrada mientras miraba a los extraños ojos azules profundos de la gata, Bella se sento en el borde de su cama con la gata todavía en brazos, su rostro se veía triste mientras la miraba al animal, este le lamio la barbilla con suavidez, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas y la abrazo fuerte. – Oh Mademoiselle!..No se para que volviste… – dijo derramando sus lagrimas mientras la gata frotaba su cabeza contra la mejilla de Bella. – Las cosas no andan bien… todavía no están bien… todavía no estamos bien… - siguió Bella diciendo entrecortadamente mientras derramaba mas lagrimas. Se me encogio el corazón. Despues de un largo rato Bella se quedo dormida junto a su gata. Se me hacia doloroso verla sufrir, la muy siempre distante y desafiante Bella, la Bella que nadie veía, ni sabia que existía, esa Bella que también lloraba y era vulnerable. Estaba delante de mi, ya la había visto sufrir por sus extraños dolores pero nunca la había visto llorar. En mi cabeza se empezaron a atar cabos, lo confundido que estaba, como me ponía cuando la veía, cuanto me dolia verla sufrir, el afán por tratar de protegerla, lo enojado que estaba con Alice porque me estaba tratando de abrir los ojos, y finalmente el dolor insoportable cuando la había visto llorar. Me estaba enamorando de Bella Swan, pero me sentía sumamente egoísta al saber que la iba a poner en peligro si decidia hacer algo, definitivamente era una decisión difícil de tomar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no le podía decir a mi corazón que dejara de tener sentimientos por Bella, no le podía decir a mi ojos que dejaran de mirarla, no podía decirle a mi cuerpo que no la deseara. Todo en ella era una invitación, una invitación para caer rendido a sus pies, para caer perdidamente enamorado de ella. De verdad esta chica era una hechicera. Pero mis sentimientos no eran producidos por su magia; era algo indescriptiblemente profundo que era imposible de manipular. Porfin había entendido. Había tomado el concejo de mi madre y había escuchado a mi corazón y tal y como ella había dicho este era el que tenia las respuestas. Yo estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. Y en un futuro cercano tenia que comprar un porsche turbo color amarillo canario, _mierda._

Bella POV

Me levante un poco grogui de la cama, Mademoiselle no se encontraba a mi lado debía estar en la cocina tomando su leche; la luz opaca del dia se colaba por la ventana era un dia perfectamente nublado en Forks Washigton, el viento soplaba frio pero todavía no estaba lloviendo; dentro de poco lo haría. Me quede mirando sin ver desde la ventana; mi mente estaba en otro lugar, me sentía extraña, entre medio aliviada y medio aterrada por el regreso de Mademoiselle. Estaría ya todo bien? O me estaba creando falsas esperanzas solo porque la gata había vuelto lo que significaba que ella no estaba sintiendo mas peligro al estar cerca de esta casa y cerca de mi. Pero no me podía permitir bajar la guardia, solo porque no sabia que era no que estaba pasando y que era de lo que exactamente me estaba protegiendo; no podía darme el lujo de mostrar una brecha en mi defensa, aunque ahora me sentía mas tranquila porque tenia el apoyo de Alice, recordé lo bien que lo habíamos pasado el dia anterior, sonreí un poco al recordar (dejando a un lado los acontecimientos desagradables, por suspuesto) de repente el rostro inmaculado de Edward cruzo mis pensamientos, su perfume, sus ojos, su sonrisa, y sus labios que estuvieron apunto de besarme. Al recordar eso me sonroje dinmediato, agh! Que diablos me estaba pasando con este chico! Que nisiquiera era un chico! Era un vampiro y era peligroso! _Al igual que tu_ – Me recordó mi mente cruel, cerre los ojos con fuerza tratando de dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas. El viento frio golpeo mi cara sacándome de mi ensoñación y cai en la cuenta que si no me daba prisa iba a llegar tarde al instituto y ya era bastante problemático el tener que ir como para quedarme unos minutos mas en detención por las llegadas tarde. Por lo cual decidi meterme al baño rápidamente para darme un ducha rápida. Despues me vesti con un buso color beige que se me ajustaba perfectamente al igual que los jeans que tenia puestos, este dia quise cambiar y usar unos botines cafes que hacían juego con el abrigo café corto que iba a usar ese dia, peine mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y finalmente baje por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Alli se encontraba Mademoiselle que me saludo frotando sus cuerpo en mis piernas, le acaricie las orejas de forma cariñosa y ella volvió a su leche, desayune rápidamente una tostada y un vaso de jugo de naranja, me cepille los dientes y me dirigi hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegue estacione mi monovolumen y al bajarme del auto estaba Alice esperándome con su despampanante hermana rubia que me miraba curiosa, estaban al lado de un convertible BMW color rojo. los demás no se veian por ningún lado, seguro ellas habían llegado primero en el otro auto.

-Hola Bella! – dijo Alice acercándose para darme un ligero abrazo – Me imagino que conoces a Rosalie – dijo señalándome a su rubia hermana.

- En realidad no nos conocemos – dijo la aludida con una voz que podría ser confundida con la de los mismísimos angeles – Soy Rosalie – dijo sonriendo tendiéndome una mano amistosamente, estaba estatica en mi lugar, nunca la había visto de cerca, era absolutamente hermosa sus botas de tacon de cuero negro con sus medias de lana del mismo color combinado con un blusón gris que se ajustaba a sus perfectas curvas y su abrigo negro largo. su cabello largo y rubio con suaves ondas y su cara de angel. Era despampanante, me llevaba por lo menos una o dos cabezas de altura. Cualquier modelo de talla internacional se sentiría insignificante a su lado. Tome su mano sintiendome avergonzada.

- Bella – dije en voz débil todavía en shock por semejante belleza que tenia frente a mi.

- De verdad eres linda – dijo Rosalie todavía sonriéndome. Me quede de nuevo asombrada.

- De verdad como puede decirme eso – le dije a Alice en un susurro visiblemente asombrada. Rosalie se puso a reir con una voz que parecían campanitas celestiales.

- Tienes razón Alice, es divertida – dijo la rubia entre risas. Empezando a caminar hacia el edificio con Alice siguiéndola

- Eso que no has visto lo que puede hacer – dijo Alice con voz entusiasta mientras caminaba con sus andares de bailarina – Bella! Que esperas! Vamos! - dijo para que la siguiera, de inmediato me movi del lugar donde había estado plantada y las segui. Hablabamos animadamente hacia el edificio, Rosalie riéndose de los locos comentarios de su hermana al igual que yo me reia al ver la reacción de Alice que nos miraba de mala manera cada vez que Rosalie y yo nos reíamos. Cuando entramos al edificio todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras , nos miraban sorprendidos y murmuraban cosas diferentes, baje mirada avergonzada. – _uyy que delicia se ven esas tres juntas _le decía un chico a otro. Rosalie rodo los ojos. –_ parece que la bruja Swan ha hechizado a las chicas Cullen_ – decía un grupo de chicas en el cual alcance a reconocer a Jessica Stanley. Alice bufo al escuchar el comentario.

- Ehh chicas debo irme tengo biología en el primer bloque, adiós! – les dije despidiéndome con la mano.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo Alice despidiéndose con la mano al igual que Rosalie se despedia con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Recorri los pasillos a toda prisa, mirando hacia el piso para no tropezarme, para rehuir las miradas de los demás estudiantes, de repente me golpee con algo duro como una roca, subi la mirada para mirar con que había tropezado y me encontré con el rostro de Jasper que me miraba preocupado.

- Estabas con Alice no es asi? Sabes donde esta? – me dijo atropelladamente mientras empezaba a sentirme un tanto desesperada, Jasper me estaba abrumando con su desesperación.

-Ehh no lo se, la acabe de dejar en el pasillo principal – le dije en tono preocupado, Jasper me miro ansioso.

-Jasper – dijo una aterciopelada voz en tono calmado, me volvi para encontrarme con Edward que miraba a Jasper tranquilamente – Deja de abrumarla con tus emociones – sus ojos se posaron en mi y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Si hermano! La estas asustando –dijo otra voz mas grave y voltee para encontrarme a Emmet el mayor de los Cullen que tenia su enorme brazo apoyado en los hombros de Jasper - Hey Bella! Has visto a mi Rosie? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba sus hoyuelos. Nunca había hablado con los demás Cullen aparte de el doctor, Edward, Alice y ahora Rosalie. Y ahora los demás hermanos Cullen me estaban haciendo una emboscada _ pero que diablos les estaba pasando?_

- Emmet ve a buscarla tu mismo – le dijo Edward en un tono exasperado -Vamos Bella llegaremos tarde a biología - mientras me tomaba por el brazo y casi me arrastraba por el pasillo.

- Pero que diablos les pasa? – dije confundida mientras Edward me seguía arrastrando, no me contesto. mire el brazo que me tenia aprisionado – Ehh Edward creo que ya puede soltarme – no me respondió, paro en seco y me pegue contra su espalda - Ouch! – me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del aula de biología.

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo liberándome el brazo sin voltearse a mirarme, entro a la clase con ese andar suyo tan grácil, lo segui mirando al piso ya que para ese momento ya todas las miradas estaba en nosotros, Edward se sento en la mesa, me iba a sentar cuando alguien intercepto mi paso.

- Bella – dijo Newton sonriéndome, cual era su razón para hablarme, desde hace años no me dirigía la palabra desde que su madre le prohibió hablar conmigo, porque era un Dwyer, por lo tanto una bruja y que solia hechizar a los hombres. Rei internamente ante el recuerdo.

- Michael – le dije en la voz mas fría que podía emplear. Mientras me miraba de la forma mas desagradable que hubiera visto - deseas algo?

- Ehh me preguntaba si ibas a hacer algo esta tarde? Talvez podríamos estudiar juntos para la prueba de biología de la próxima semana – me dijo en un tono que trataba de ser seductor pero en vez de eso era totalmente patético. Escuche gruñir a Edward a las espaldas de Newton lo mire con los ojos como platos.

- Pues ya tengo algo que hacer esta tarde, ya sabes, pociones y todo eso; asi que lo siento estoy muy ocupada – le dije en tono sarcástico – Ademas no me usaras a mi para poder aprobar biología, usa tu propia cabeza Newton. – le dije destilando veneno, me miro atonito, pase por su lado empujándolo un poco para poder pasar y sentarme en mi asiento. Cuando me sente suspire sonoramente. – que diablos fue eso? – le pregunte a Edward sin mirarlo.

- Que fue que? – me dijo haciéndose el inocente. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno casi que te desayunas a Newton, solo que el pobre es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de la manera en que le gruñiste – le dije alzando una ceja.

- Odio como te mira, y sus pensamientos acerca de ti, son desagradables. lo mataria si pudiera por el simple hecho de que te tenga en su cabeza. – dijo furioso mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente, me quede muda, estaba celoso? Y que era esa forma tan posesiva al hablar de mi? Crei que esa clase de cosas me molestarían pero siendo sinceras no me molestaba en lo mas minimo; incluso hacia que mi pecho se pusiera calido, _que diablos me estaba pasando?_

- e…estas…ce…celoso? – balbucee, Diablos lo dije en vos alta.

- y que si lo estoy – dijo posando todo el poder de su mirada en la mia, me sonroje de inmediato, y baje la cabeza rápidamente.

- No deberías de estarlo – le dije en el tono mas normal que pude conseguir.

- Porque no debería? – dijo en un tono seductor que hizo que me estremeciera, tomo mi barbilla delicadamente para que lo volviera a mirar a los ojos, mi corazón se acelero cuando me encontré con esos ojos color oro liquido. Como podría decirle que no había necesidad de estar celoso, que mi cabeza estaba llena de el; que no podía pensar en nadie mas. Que a pesar de todo, con el olvidaba todos los problemas que tanto me agobiaban. Y que yo era lo peor que le podría pasar, que debería alejarse de mi lo mas rápido posible porque se enredaría en mis problemas asi como ya había enredado a su hermana, pero era imposible, le podía decir que corriera pero no era capaz, era tan egoísta que lo quería mantener lo mas cerca posible a el y a sus hermanas, que era tan egoísta que prefería estar junto a ellos que volver a estar en soledad a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada. Será que porque ya conocía la oscuridad y profundidad de estar sola que no quería volver y yo que me creia acostumbrada.

- Buenos días clase – dijo el señor Varner cuando entro al saló inmediato gire mi rostro hacia el pizarrón donde se encontraba el profesor con unos documentos en las manos – Esta guía que les tengo aquí, es un preparatorio para la prueba de la próxima semana, quiero que se hagan en parejas para resolverla. Tienen una hora.- el salón se lleno de bullicio mientras todos los alumnos se emparejaban para la actividad. Yo solia hacer este tipo de actividades sola por lo que saque mi lápiz en silencio.

- Recuerden, las parejas que hagan bien esta guía, tendrán bonificación para la prueba, no se pueden sacar los libros ni los apuntes, por lo tanto solo quiero ver sobre los pupitres con lo que van a escribir…ahh y no se puede hablar con nadie mas aparte de su compañero – dijo el señor Varner mientras pasaba por cada asiento entregando las hojas, los estudiantes la recibían con muecas en sus caras; cuando llego a nuestro asiento me miro de manera desaprobatoria – Swan de nuevo te vas hacer sola? – abrí la boca para decirle que "si" pero Edward hablo primero.

- No ella se va hacer conmigo – dijo con su voz melodiosa

- Esta bien, aquí esta su guía, recuerden no se puede espiar ni a los libros ni a las demás parejas, aunque no creo que ustedes lo neseciten – dijo esto ultimo en voz baja como hablando para el mismo mientras se alejaba.

- No te molestes, de verdad prefieron hacerme sola – le dije a Edward con voz fría.

- No es molestia, además yo prefiero hacerme contigo que con cualquier otro – dijo con una calida sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

- Bueno,creo que esta de mas discutir contigo verdad? Al fin y al cabo eres hermano de Alice – le dije mientras empezaba a leer la guía. Edward rio por lo bajo.

Hicimos la guía rápidamente solo nos demoramos media hora, Edward era demasiado inteligente, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, me iba bien en biología. Después de terminar le hable lo mas casual posible.

- Que tenían tus hermanos? Porque Alice y Rosalie se les están escondiendo?

- No se les están escondiendo, simplemente los están evitando – dijo Edward despreocupado

- Porque? – le pregunte curiosa, se me hacia raro que las inseparables parejas Cullen estuvieran evitándose, especialmente Alice que no dejaba de hablar de su "Jazzy"

- Las chicas están enojadas con ellos – dijo en un tono divertido

- PORQUE? – Alce la voz, cuando me di cuenta cuanto había subido la voz me ruborice al ver como el profesor me miraba de mala manera. Edward volvió a reír por lo bajo.

- Resulta que tenían planes para hoy pero resulta que Alice los cancelo súbitamente porque dijo que Rose, ella y tu tenían planes, Emmet y Jasper discutieron con ellas porque ya tenían planes pero no contaban con la furia de sus esposas, además uno que otro comentario de Emmet empeoro las cosas; por eso las chicas los están evitando y ellos están desesperados buscando su perdón, ni te imaginas cuan dañinas pueden llegar a ser cuando están enojadas. – me conto Edward en un susurro bajo y rápido para que el señor Varner no lo escuchara.

- Que planes? – le dije a Edward susurrándole bajito, aunque no podía ocultar la nota de histeria que tenia mi voz, _mierda_! cuales planes, yo no tenia planes, que diablos estaba pensando la retorcida mente de Alice, adonde diablos me iba a llevar y con Rosalie también incluida?

- Alice te lo dirá en el almuerzo – dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia el frente. – Creo que estuvo mal contártelo perdón, actúa sorprendida. – dijo curvando un poco sus labios en una sonrisa , sin quitar los ojos del pizarrón.

- no te preocupes gracias por preparar el terreno, un aviso de antemano es bastante útil cuando se trata de tu hermana. – dije mirando yo también al pizarrón, Edward rio entre dientes.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, sono la campana para el cambio de clase, me dirigi en silencio a la clase de matematicas la cual paso lo mas lento posible talvez era porque estaba demasiado ansiosa pensando que diablos se le había ocurrido a Alice y a Rosalie que parecía ser su compañera en crimen el dia de hoy. Cuando termino la clase me pare de un brinco y me dirigi a la cafetería, abri los ojos como platos cuando vi a la despampánante Rosalie y a la hadita de Alice sentadas muy comodamente en mi mesa habitual… Alice sonreía sospechosamente igual que Rosalie … oh oh! Esto no era de muy buen augurio.

_**Listooo!!! Chicass perdónenme la vida por demorarme tanto es solo que no estaba inspirada en lo mas minimo…además a mi papa lo operaron asi que no podía llevar al hospital la laptop… mi mama me mataria!!!! Y me llamaría adicta y obsesionada … y etc. Asi que preferí dejarla… (para evitar una cantaleta kilométrica por parte de mi querida madre) **_

_**Pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capii!!! Espero que lo disfruten mucho lo trate de hacer larguito para asi compensar el tiempo en el cual no actualice! Porfiis dejen reviewss!! Recuerden click en el botoncito verde de abajo y harán a una chica muy feliz!! De nuevo gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, reviews,etccccccc!!!!**_

_**Muchos besos y por supuesto mordiscos de nuestro vampiro favorito!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Bella POV

Y allí me encontraba yo en la mitad de la cafetería viendo a Alice y Rosalie que sonreían sospechosamente, no tenia ganas ni de moverme, no tenia ganas de saber que estaban tramando esas dos, de pronto sentí una mano fría en la mitad de mi espalda, me quede inmóvil al sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

-No es tan malo, creeme – me dijo Edward al oído haciendo que la piel de mi cuello se erizara al sentir su dulce y frio aliento, me dio un pequeño empujoncito para que yo avanzara hacia la mesa, lo escuche reir por lo bajo. Trague saliva y me dirigi hacia mi mesa habitual me pare al frente de las muy sonrientes Alice y Rosalie.

- Bien… escúpanlo… - Les dije con tono acusador levantando una ceja.

- Que? – dijo Rosalie poniendo su mejor cara de inocente, pero las comisuras un poco levantadas de sus carnosos labios la delataban. Rodee los ojos y me sente en una de las sillas.

-Planes eh? y parecen ser lo suficientemente malos como para que discutan con sus queridos esposos, que por cierto me emboscaron esta mañana preguntando por el paradero de ustedes dos… si no fuera por Edward que me arrastro hasta el salón no hubiera podido escapar - dije de forma atropellada y exasperada.

- Oh! Asi que Edward te rescato? – dijo Rosalie en tono sugestivo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo de pronto mis mejillas arder; Rosalie que tenia su mentón en apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas me dedico una sonrisa picara.

-Si hay planes y tu estas incluida por supuesto – dijo Alice desviando mi atención a ella, me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes tan propias de ella.

- Podrías al menos decirme para qué clase de tortura debo de prepararme? – le dije mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

- Ay Bella! No seas tonta! No es ninguna clase de tortura, y creeme si te digo que te vas a divertir mucho – dijo sonriendo entusiasmada.

- Asi que lo viste? – le dije en tono incrédulo alzando de nuevo mi ceja.

- Sip – dijo de nuevo con su voz de soprano, sonriendo anchamente.

- Bueno los planes son los siguientes – dijo Rosalie cruzando sus perfectas piernas - Primero vamos a ir de compras a Seattle hay fantásticas ofertas – dijo Rosalie mientras sus ojos brillaban, gemi; Alice me corrió su bandeja, para que yo comiera, se ve había olvidado la mia , sándwich de pollo y champiñones, jugo y manzana; perfecto. Tome la manzana en mis manos y le di un mordisco - después vamos a dirigirnos a nuestra casa, vamos a arreglarnos muy hermosas y nos vamos a ir al nuevo club nocturno de Seattle– continuo Rosalie, iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpi de inmediato.

- No puedo ir hoy es dia de escuela – dije de manera despreocupada con mi boca todavía llena, sabia que no iba a ganar contra ellas con un argumento tan ridiculo. Alice Rodo los ojos.

- Pues dejame decirte tontica que hoy es viernes asi que técnicamente esta noche es fin de semana – dijo Rosalie sonriendo con aire satisfecho.

- No hay ninguna probabilidad de que pueda safarme de esto, verdad? – dije mirando la manzana que tenia en mis manos.

- 0.00 % - dijo Alice sonriendo con suficiencia

- Por esto están ignorando a Jasper y a Emmet? – les pregunte incrédula, tomando el sándwich de pollo en mis manos.

- Bueno ellos se molestaron porque nosotras cancelamos nuestros planes con ellos para salir contigo hoy pero lo que mas les molesto fue que les hayamos dicho que nos íbamos a ir al club sin ellos, yo lo dije solo por provocarlos, pero después empezaron a decir toda clase de cosas y Alice y yo nos molestamos bastante con ellos, sabes pueden llegar a ser realmente fastidiosos. Asi que ahora nosotras estamos realmente molestas y vamos a cumplir nuestra promesa de ir solas al club nocturno. – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maldadosa pasando sus dedos por su brillante cabello dorado.

- Ellos de verdad no contaban con nuestra furia y ahora están como locos buscando nuestro perdón, pero solo es porque saben que nos podemos poner muy pesadas cuando estamos enojadas – dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

- Y ahora los tienen asi… - les dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los hermanos Cullen; Jasper tenia su cabeza apoyada en la mesa escondida entre sus brazos entrelazados, Emmet nos miraba curioso pero con aire desesperado y Edward estaba sentado como todo un Adonis apoyado en el espaldar de la silla con sus largas piernas cruzadas leyendo un pequeño libro que sostenía con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en su bolsillo; de repente frunció el ceño, cerro el libro de golpe y miro a sus hermanos exasperado, musito un par de frases a toda velocidad pero por la forma en que las dijo se veian feroces, Emmet y Jasper lo miraron todavía con la mascara de la desesperanza, Jasper le dijo algo mientras pasaba su mano por su largo cabello dorado, se veía realmente desesperado. Edward rodo los ojos y se levanto de golpe de la mesa antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería la cual daba a los jardines me miro y me dedico una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

- Oh pero que galan! – dijo Rosalie en tono burlon viendo como mis mejillas se teñian de rojo

- bueno, bueno sigamos con lo que íbamos, Bella – dijo para que la mirara - te recogeremos a las 4 en punto, asi que tendras una hora para llegar a tu casa, llamar a tu padre y arreglarte antes de que nosotras lleguemos por ti para dirigirnos a Seattle ya después el tiempo lo controlo yo – suspire derrotada – Apurate a comer faltan 5 minutos para que toquen la campana y tenemos francés después. – continuo Alice ignorando mis suspiros y mis exclamación de desagrado.

Comi en silencio mientras Rosalie y Alice comentaban animadamente a cual tienda iban a entrar primero, que color deberían de usar, que ofertas habían y un monton de cosas que prefería no escuchar, cuando sono la campana Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de francés mientras Rosalie se dirigía a geografía. La tarde paso rápidamente y casi no me di cuenta hasta que estuve en el estacionamiento junto a mi monovolumen y con Alice y Rosalie acordándome de la hora en la cual debería de estar lista. Llegue a mi casa y me cambie de ropa rápidamente, me vesti con una camisa color uva ajustada que resaltaba mi escote, unas baletas del mismo color, un jean oscuro y me solte mi cabello, los suaves rizos color caoba cayeron a mi espalda .llame a Charlie a la comisaria para pedir su permiso el cual me concedió felizmente estaba asombrado de que me hubiera hecho amiga de las hijas del Doctor Cullen. Incluso casi era insultante que estuviera tan asombrado, pero bueno cualquiera lo estaría asi que no culpaba a Charlie por estarlo. Cuando sono la bocina del auto de Rosalie, estaba empacando mis llaves y mi billetera en un bolso de mano negro, Sali apresurada con el abrigo negro en la mano. Antes de montarme al auto Rosalie me detuvo.

-Espera, date la vuelta - me dijo poniendo una cara de seriedad fingida, mientras me indicaba que girara con su largo y delgado dedo, Rode los ojos y di una rápida vuelta sobre mi misma – mmm… linda… ahora sube rápido, no podemos retrasarnos- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

- De verdad ese tipo de cumplidos viniendo de ti, son bastante inquietantes – murmure entre dientes mientras me subia en el asiento trasero del convertible, Alice y Rosalie rieron.

Estuvimos en menos de una hora en Seattle ya que Rosalie manejaba muy rápido entramos al centro comercial y las chicas comenzaron con su labor. Me hicieron probar un monton de cosas, vestidos, zapatos, blusas, de todo. Me tenían totalmente fatigada, ellas también se probaban un monton de cosas que inmediatamente se las daba al dependiente que nos estaba atendiendo el cual iba cargado con casi kilos de cosas que las Cullen cargarían a su impresionante tarjeta negra, me sentía un poco mareada al ver como la maquina registraba miles de dólares, y ellas pagaban como si estuvieran pagando una golosina de unos cuantos dólares. Y yo también parecía ser culpable de una pequeña parte de la cuenta ya que a pesar de mis quejas me habían comprado un par de zapatos y unas cuantas blusas, si no hubiera sido por mis constantes amenazas me hubieran comprado un almacen entero , solo porque me veian "perfecta" con ello. Después de unas horas estaba totalmente hambrienta y cansada por lo cual les insisti que entraran a la tienda de Channel mientras yo comia algo. Comi una hamburguesa de pollo rápidamente y volvi a sentarme al banco del frente de la tienda mientras tomaba una malteada de chocolate, veía a Rose y Alice revolotear incansablemente dentro de la tienda sonreí para mis adentros, de verdad estar junto a ellas era verdaderamente agradable. Cuando vi a Alice asomarse por la puerta con un monton de bolsas de solo esa tienda porque el resto las habíamos guardado en el maletero del BMW de Rosalie, le sonreí pero mi sonrisa se volvió una mueca de dolor al sentir la punzada familiar en la cabeza, Alice estuvo a mi lado en un parpadeo junto a Rosalie que también llevaba un par de paquetes en las manos, Alice se inclino al frente mio tomandome la mano con la que no sostenía mi cabeza.

-Bella? Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto en un tono lleno de angustia.

-Si ya pasara Alice, no te angusties – le dije tratando de sonar relajada pero mi voz quebradiza le quitaba credibilidad. Alice gimio mientras Rosalie se sentaba a mi lado en la banca y me ponía un brazo delicadamente en mis hombros, suspire un par de veces mientras el dolor disminuía y se iba tan repentinamente como había llegado. Levante la mirada y me encontré con el rostro de duendecillo de Alice contorsionado por los nervios, le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

- Demonios Bells estas tan palida como yo – dijo Rosalie con tono de broma pero cuando mire sus ojos supe que estaba angustiada igual que Alice. – que diablos paso? – dijo mirándonos a ambas, Alice no había despegado su mirada de mi rostro.

- Nada Rose estoy bien, no te preocupes – le dije sonriéndole, ella me miro dudosa y luego se dirigió a Alice que se había levantado del suelo y me miraba enfadada con su mano puesta en su pequeña cintura. – Que es Ali? – le pregunto Rosalie sabedora de que esta le daría una respuesta mas convicente y que le respondería con la verdad.

- Bella esta enferma – Rosalie iba a replicar pero Alice la paro con un movimiento ligero de su mano todavía mirándome, la mire reprochandole – Esta enferma por un hechizo muy poderoso que realizo – le dijo Alice ahora mirando a Rosalie seriamente.

- Debe ser muy condenadamente poderoso para tenerla de esta forma – respondió Rosalie

- Esto ha sido poco, al menos no la tiro al piso como suele suceder – dijo Alice con tono calmado incluso relajado, pero la que no estaba relajada era yo, me sentía enojada con Alice por estar ventilando mis cosas asi como asi, sin mencionar que me sentía un poco asustada por lo que quizás soltaria Alice.

- Alice… basta – le dije en tono amenazante, pero esta no me escucho y siguio mirando a Rosalie.

- Bella mato a un vampiro – dijo Alice serenamente, se me corto la respiración y mi mirada amenazante cambio por una llena de pánico y ansiedad. Rosalie me miro sorprendida y entreabrió sus carnosos labios para decir algo, lo que no me espere fue lo que salió de su boca.

- Vayaa! Y con ese cuerpecito? – dijo intrigada pero mirándome sonriente, parecía realmente divertida la mire afligida y asentí. Rosalie solto una carcajada que me sobresalto, Alice miraba a Rosalie con el mismo rostro sereno con el que expuso mi secreto.

- No pongas esa cara de culpabilidad cariño yo he matado a unos cuantos también – dijo entre risas - Oh sin mencionar a los humanos que mate con un hermoso vestido de novia – dijo pensativa como recordando el vestido. Alice rodo los ojos. Y Rosalie volvió a reir, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio mis ojos que la miraban como platos. – Oh no no! No es lo que piensas no bebi su sangre, solo fue una pequeña venganza – dijo como disculpándose, pero yo no le prestaba importancia en lo que me estaba explicando, estaba muy ocupada pensando en la reacción que ella había tenido, se había reido por Dios Santo! Cuando crei que iba a estar ofendida porque había matado a alguien como ella.

- No esta enojada ni ofendida – dijo Alice respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa – Se lo dije porque sabia cual iba a ser su reacción, Rosalie es bastante ehh… despreocupada por este tipo de asuntos, es casi como habérselo contado a Emmet – dijo Alice mirándome segura, de un momento a otro se me quito el enfado que tenia con ella cuando vi su mirada llena de confianza.

- No, creo que Emmet le aplaudiría y la retaria a un duelo o algo parecido – dijo Rosalie entre risas pero hablando de Emmet con un tono tan lleno de dulzura que hizo que se erizara la piel.

- Podemos confiar en Rosalie, al fin y al cabo las tres somos amigas verdad? –dijo Alice sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta, me sentía bastante segura con aquellas dos, sin mencionar que el peso en mi pecho estaba disminuyendo.

- Bueno! Bueno! Dejémos las conversaciones para el auto! Tenemos que encontrar tres espectaculares vestidos para esta noche! Oh! Sin mencionar los zapatos! – dijo Rose jalándome un poco de mi brazo y sonriendo entusiasmada. Recogimos las bolsas y nos dirigimos a los demás almacenes para escoger los vestidos que íbamos a usar. Alice escogió un lindo vestido color verde esmeralda, strapless ajustado, que terminaba con una bonita falda estilo bailarina que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, acompañado con unos hermosos tacones del mismo color que se amarraban con delicadas cintas de satín. se veía realmente hermosa , como una verdadera bailarina. Y que decir de Rose que había escogido un hermoso vestido negro de satin con tirantes delgados, ajustado hasta su cintura y después le caia suelto hasta las rodillas y que dejaba toda su perfecta espalda al descubierto, acompañado por unas hermosas sandalias negras altas que se anudaban a sus tobillos. Entre Alice y Rosalie habían escogido el mio que a pesar de mis suplicas de que escogieran un sencillo vestido negro, escogieron un hermoso vestido rojo de satin strapless que me llegaba ajustado hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad de mi muslo, no podía negarlo, de verdad mi cuerpo se veía increíble en ese vestido ya que marcaba de una forma impresionante todas mis curvas por lo ajustado que era. No me sentí tan optimista al ver los impresionantes tacones que Alice tenia en sus manos para que me los probara con el vestido, eran del mismo color del vestido con un pequeño moño a un lado y eran por lo menos de 7 cm y despuntados, pero definitivamente eran hermosísimos. Alice pago todo con su deslumbrante tarjeta negra a pesar de mis quejas para que me dejaran pagar lo mio. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos hacia la casa Cullen para arreglarnos.

Cuando llegamos a la impresionante casa Cullen y aparcamos en el impresionante garaje de la casa Cullen Emmet y Jasper nos esperaban, en el momento en el que el auto paro su marcha ya los teníamos encima cada uno abriéndole la puerta a su respectiva esposa y cogiendo los interminable paquetes que habían en el auto, ninguna de las dos los miraron siquiera, me sentí un poco apesumbrada por ellos. Las tres bajamos del auto con los chicos pisándonos los talones y hablándoles desesperados a Rosalie y Alice.

-Rosie dejame ir contigo osita – le decía Emmet una y otra vez a una Rosalie totalmente indiferente que me sostenía la mano mientras la otra me la tenia Alice, yo parecía una péqueña muñeca en la mitad de las dos que me llevaban tomada de la mano como si fuera una niña -Nena te dije lo increíblemente sexy que te ves hoy – dijo Emmet mirándola de forma que debería ser ilegal, desvie mi mirada inmediatamente.

-Si Emmet, lo has dicho, por lo menos cinco veces desde que Sali de la casa esta tarde – dijo Rose con tono frio y con un toque de impaciencia.

- Ali, dulzura – decía Jasper al lado de su esposa en forma suplicante mientras entrabamos al gran e impresionante salón de los Cullen, me quede boquiabierta una vez mas mientras Alice y Rosalie me seguían arrastrando. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Edward sentado en uno de los inmaculados sofás blancos de la sala con un libro en su regazo y mirando la escena divertido.

-Rose escuchaste algo? - Dijo Alice sin prestar ninguna atención a Jasper.

- Si creo que escuche un par de mosquitos realmente molestos, que talvez deberíamos aplastar – dijo esto ultimo en un tono realmente amenazador, la mire con los ojos como platos.

- Rosalie te prohíbo que vayas! no quiero que vayas para que esos desgraciados humanos te miren! Es mas! Les prohíbo a las dos que vayan! Jasper también!– dijo Emmet con tono enojado pero con un toque de duda. Jasper asintió dudoso. Rosalie paro en seco al igual que Alice cuando vi sus rostros crei que los iban a masacrar allí mismo soltaron mis manos y se volvieron para mirar a sus esposos.

- Tu! ya mismo al jardín! – dijo Rosalie en tono autoritario dirigiéndose a Emmet, me estremeci.

- Tu también Jasper Whitlock Hale – dijo Alice con el mismo tono autoritario y furibundo que utilizo Rosalie. Los dos bajaron la cabeza y caminaron hasta la puerta que suponía yo que conducía a la cocina y por lo consiguiente al jardín.

- Bella, lo sentimos, esto tomara poco – dijo Rosalie mirándome sonriendo de nuevo – siéntate y ponte comoda – después de decir esto las dos siguieron a los chicos. Yo me quede parada como una estatua en la mitad de la sala de los Cullen, mirando por donde habían desaparecido las chicas.

- No te preocupes lo resolverán – dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo desde su asiento. Ahora me acordaba de sus presencia! _Mierda!_ Me dejaron sola con Edward! Gire mi rostro para mirarlo y ahí estaba el, hermoso como todo un angel sentado en el blanco sofá. – Sientate – dijo señalando el asiento al lado suyo, dude durante un segundo, y acto seguido me sente a su lado, dejando una considerable distancia entre los dos, el rio entre dientes al verme tan tiesa sentada a su lado, o mas bien a su _casi_ lado porque casi estaba al otro extremo. Me sentía realmente nerviosa, ni siquiera quería mirarlo a los ojos porque sabia que me atraparían al instante. Me sentí realmente tonta al estar tan nerviosa, era porque nunca había estado a solas con Edward y eso me ponía los pelos de punta sin mencionar que hacia poco casi nos habíamos besado _ayyy mierda! Muy bien Bella! muy inteligente ponerte a pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando lo tienes al lado! Demonios debo estar como un tomate!_ Edward rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de mi sonrojo, sentí como se acercaba a mi lentamente, respire hondo y segui mirando hacia el frente sin atreverme a voltear mi rostro para verlo a el.

- Bella… - dijo Edward bajito con su melodiosa voz . pero no siguió hablando, sentí unos pasos a mis espaldas, no eran ni Alice ni Rosalie, pero la presencia era femenina, asi que voltee para ver de quien se trataba, y me encontré con una mujer hermosa de cabellos color miel y cara en forma de corazón, que me sonria amablemente.

-Oh tu debes ser Bella, yo soy Esme, la madre de los chicos – me dijo sonriendo me levante del sillón. _Bendita sea la mama de Edward, me había acabado de salvar de su hijo!_

- Si soy Bella, mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Cullen – le dije amablemente mienras estiraba mi mano para estrechar la suya, ella tomo mi mano entre sus dos frias manos.

- Oh no cariño! Llámeme Esme! Vaya! Pero que bonita eres – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa calida, me sonroje de inmediato.

- Bonita no es suficiente Mama, es hermosa – dijo Edward a mis espaldas, haciéndome sonrojar hasta quedar como un tomate brillante.

- asi que esta noche van a ir a un Club? – me dijo Esme mientras me cogía de la mano y me hacia sentar en el sofá a su lado.

- Ehh… si según las chicas es un Club nuevo que van a inaugurar en Seattle.

- que divertido! Lastima que las chicas estén peleando con Emmet y Jasper, ojala que se reconcilien rápido, no quisiera que se fueran las tres solas – dijo Esme con un tono muy dulce y maternal que me hizo sonreir.

- No te preocupes Esme creo que las chicas son muy capaces de cuidarse solas, además yo voy a ir con ellas – dijo Edward sonriéndome seductoramente desde el otro sillón. _Que! Edward va ir con nosotras! Pero que diablos!! _

- Si cariño lo se, pero no quiero que sigan enojados, además no pienso aguantarme a tus dos hermanos una noche entera quejándose. – dijo Esme haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Rei ante su comentario.

- De verdad se ponen muy pesados? - le pregunte a Esme estre risas.

- Ni te imaginas querida, aunque Edward no es ningún santo eh? Puede ser toda una carga cuando esta de mal humor – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Edward mientras este sonreía avergonzado, reí de nuevo. De pronto entraron del jardin Rosalie y Alice seguidas de Emmet y Jasper. Estos últimos se veian mas contentos, mientras las chicas trataban de reprimir una sonrisa, cuando me vieron sentada con Esme sonrieron ampliamente.

- Hola mami! - Dijo Alice acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Esme que le sonreía dulcemente – Bella vamos a mi habitación! Rose tu también!– me dijo sonriendo mientras me cogía de la mano y me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

- vaya pero que cambio de humor de ustedes dos ah? – les dije a Rosalie y Alice entre risas mientras seguíamos subiendo las escaleras. Las dos se echaron a reir.

El cuarto de Alice era hermoso, sin mencionar que tenia un closet mas grande que mi sala de estar! Era increíble.

-Bella, deberías darte una ducha y para que Rose y yo te arreglemos, Ok? – dijo Alice empujándome hacia su baño. pare en seco.

- Pero Alice… es tu baño…es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa y ya me voy a duchar en tu baño! No no! Que vergüenza! – balbucee

- No seas tonta vamos! Vamos! Entra allí rápido! Te doy quince minutos! – dijo empujándome de nuevo dentro y cerrando la puerta. No hay remedio tendría que hacerlo de todas maneras Alice me obligaría asi que me desvestí y tome una ducha rápida, me puse mi ropa interior y me quede en toalla ya que Alice había recogido el resto de mi ropa mientras yo todavía estaba duchándome. Y Sali para encontrarme a Rosalie y Alice frente al tocador de Alice que estaba repleto de un monton de productos y maquillaje que por supuesto ella no tenia necesidad de usar.

-Sientate… - dijo alice señalando el pequeño sillón rosa que había al frente del tocador. Me sente en silencio, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa.

- Ehh… chicas… que me van a hacer? – les pregunte dudosa.

- No te preocupes Bella… te vamos a dejar como una princesa! – me dijo Rosalie sonriente.

Alice me maquillaba mientras Rose me peinaba, pasaron un par de horas hasta que me vi lista en el gigante espejo de marco dorado de Alice, quede boquiabierta al ver a la extraña que me miraba a travez del espejo! De verdad las Cullen hacían milagros! Habían borrado mis ojeras! Y mis rizos estaban completamente organizados y domados! tenia un peinado sencillo solo habían recogido parte de mi cabello, y el resto caia en cascada por mi espalda, el maquillaje era hermoso, mis ojos se veian realmente bien gracias al tono negro con el cual me habían maquillado y el rímel que habían usado. Y mis labios estaban pintados con un labial vino tinto que combinaba perfectamente con mi vestido y zapatos. Me veía realmente bien.

-Rose! Alice! Muchas gracias!! Nose como lo hicieron pero muchas gracias son geniales! – les dije mientras las abrazaba a ambas efusivamente.

- Bueno espéranos a nosotras mientras nos arreglamos – dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie

- Tomara un par de minutos – Me dijo Rosalie sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Asentí y me sente en el borde de la cama de Alice mientras Rose y ella revoloteaban por toda la habitación a velocidad vampirica, después de unos minutos ya las tenia de nuevo enfrente mio, perfectamente arregladas, Rosalie con su hermoso cabello recogido, sus ojos maquillados negros con toques plateados y sus labios con un tono palido. Alice con su corto cabello adornado con un bonita peineta de plata llena de esmeraldas que debía costas mas que mi auto o talvez mas que el Rosalie, y sus ojos maquillados expertamente con colores negros y verde esmeralda, se veian absolutamente divinas, mi confianza bajo unos cuantos puntos al ver a tan perfectas criaturas a mi lado. Me quede mirándolas boquiabierta.

-Se…se ven …impresionantes – les dije sin apartar mi mirada.

- Gracias! Pero dejame decirte que tu también estas hermosa – me dijo Alice tomandome de la mano para que me parara.

- Bajemos los chicos ya nos están esperando – dijo Rosalie tomandome de la otra mano.

Bajamos las escarelas, yo mirando cada paso que daba apoyándome de las manos de Rose y Alice mientras que estas dos iban con sus cabezas en alto y bajando las escaleras como si fueran un par de top Models. Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo alcé mi cabeza y quede totalmente petrificada. Los chicos nos estaban esperando al pie de las escaleras luciendo totalmente guapos con una cartera cada uno en la mano, pero mis ojos no estaba en lo que tenían en las manos, ni tampoco en nadie mas que fuera Edward, me quede boquiabierta cuando lo vi luciendo como toda una deidad, con jeans oscuros una camisa blanca de botones y encima una chaqueta negra abierta, mis ojos viajaron por su hermoso rostro, sus ojos totalmente hipnotizantes, su cabello cobrizo revuelto pero a la vez perfecto. Su cuello palido y su pecho levemente descubierto gracias a los pocos botones que había dejado sin abotonar, se veian tan suaves, tuve el impulso de pasar mi mano por su pecho y cuello solo para tocar la suavidad de su piel, sus brazos, su abdomen, sus largas piernas, tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para concentrarme y dejar de mirarlo pero al mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta que el también acariciaba mi cuerpo con su mirada, una mirada llena de fuego. Me ruborice.

-Se ven hermosos todos! Y chicas woww! Se ven divinas, Bella! Estas deslumbrante, Oh lastima que Carlisle no haya llegado para verlos! - dijo Esme a toda velocidad mientras nos miraba a todos fascinada.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, Rose, Emmet, Jasper y yo, en el BMW y Bella y Edward en el Volvo – abri mis ojos como platos, par de traidoras me iban a dejar sola con Edward en su auto, mire a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados, me sonrio pícaramente, busque a Rosalie con la mirada y me guiño un ojo, resople.

-Señoritas sus carteras – dijo Jasper caballerosamente y con un leve acento sureño, mientras le entregaba a Alice una bonita cartera del mismo color de su vestido y Emmet hacia lo mismo con Rosalie. Estas la tomaron en una mano mientras cogían a sus respectivos esposos del brazo y se dirigían a la puerta despidiéndose de Esme. Yo no me había movido de mi lugar cuando mire a Edward que me extendia una cartera de satin color rojo y con un moño parecido al de mis zapatos, la tome en silencio, mientras este me sonreía abiertamente, sentí su toque suave y frio cuando tomo mi mano delicadamente y la poso en su brazo. Y me dirigió hacia la puerta, me despedi de Esme con la mano y con una sonrisa avergonzada pintada en mi hasta el auto por el gran garaje de los Cullen en silencio, el auto rojo ya no estaba. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, entre en silencio, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Edward entro al auto sin dirigirme la palabra y comenzamos el recorrido en silencio, era un maniático manejando al igual que sus hermanas, no sabia si estaba mas nerviosa por su forma de conducir y solo por estar a su lado, respir4 profundo un par de veces tratando de calmarme y poner mis pensamientos en orden, Edward me miraba de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo. Cuando al fin llegamos a Seattle lo cual fue demasiado rápido, estacionamos y cuando nos bajamos del auto el resto de los chicos nos estaban esperando afuera del lujoso club nocturno el cual estaba atestado de gente que hacia una enorme fila para poder entrar, Alice iba al frente junto a Jasper y el resto la estábamos siguiendo el vigilante de la entrada al verla removió inmediatamente el lazo de terciopelo que cubria la entrada y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras Alice le sonreía, todos pasamos de largo mientras la demás gente nos miraba asombrada, talvez porque habíamos pasado tan fácilmente o por la belleza indescriptible de los Cullen. Alice nos guio por el gigante club lleno de gente hasta unas escalas que dirigían a un segundo piso la sala VIP en la cual habían un par de mesas y muebles de cuero, también una barra en la cual había un barman sirviendo tragos y un par de meseros. Alice nos dirigió a una de las mesas, la cual estaba cerca del balcón que daba el primer piso donde estaba la pista de baile y las demás mesas. Nos sentamos en los muebles de cuero en forma de L. Rosalie y Emmet en una de las esquinas con Jasper y Alice siguiéndolos y yo quedando entre Alice y Edward. Al vernos sentados un mesero se dirigió a nosotros.

-Desean que les traiga algo de tomar – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie que se encontraba en la esquina.

- Si deme porfavor tres sodas, dos martinis secos y un bloody mary - dijo Alice con su voz de soprano, la mire interrogante mientras el mesero se iba.

- Para que ordenaste todo eso Alice! Si ninguno de ustedes lo van a tomar – le pregunte a la pequeña duendecilla.

- Por supuesto que es para guardar las apariencias, además esto no se va perder porque tu vas a tomarlas, asi que por eso lo pedi – me dijo dedicándome una sonrisita de suficiencia. Bufe. El club se fue llenando rápidamente mientras la música fue aumentando, todos estábamos hablando animadamente de pronto sono una canción que de inmediato reconoci, era "Closer" de Ne-yo. Rosalie se levanto de un salto.

- Amo esa canción! Oh chicas! Vamos a bailarla! – dijo dirigiéndose a Alice y a mi, Alice sonrio y me agarro del brazo, Edward nos dio permiso y nos miraba mientras bajábamos por las escalas hacia la pista de baile.

Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a bailar estupendamente, sus movimientos eran suaves y sexys. Rosalie al verme ahí plantada tomo mi mano y me hizo bailar, como yo ya me había tomado los dos martinis me sentía bastante bien asi que comencé a bailar junto a ellas, mientras reíamos y nos divertíamos. Jasper y Emmet no tardaron en bajar a bailar con sus respectivas parejas y se alejaron un poco, no me importo seguir bailando sola, de veras el bloody mary que me estaba tomando estaba surtiendo efecto porque por ningún motivo hubiera sido capaz de quedarme sola en la pista de baile rodeada de extraños y _bailando! _ Estuve sola un rato mientras bailaba "Radar" de Britney Spears, hasta que sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura, me gire de inmediato, había un hombre alto y con cabello oscuro frente a mi, parecía unos años mayor.

-Vaya preciosa te mueves muy bien – me dijo en un tono desagradable mientras me agarraba mas fuerte – quisieras bailar conmigo un rato nena? – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Primero que todo no soy tu nena – le dije en el tono mas grosero que pude conseguir – y segundo no quiero bailar contigo, asi que suéltame patan – le dije tratando de safarme de sus brazos los cuales eran bastante fuertes.

- Oh vaya pero que ruda nos salió la gatita – dijo en tono burlon. Mientras apretaba su agarre, definitivamente solo con mi fuerza no iba a ser capaz de quitármelo de encima, asi que realice un pequeño conjuro mentalmente, mande por toda mi piel un calor excesivo, como el mismísimo fuego, el hombre retiro sus manos inmediatamente mientras caia al piso sentado y me miraba con ira.

- Que diablos me hiciste maldita! – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi, levantando una mano, acaso este hombre me iba a golpear? En ese momento el efecto del alcohol desapareció completamente, talvez por la sorpresa. Pensé en algún conjuro para paralizarlo pero alguien fue mas rápido y tomo su brazo. Cuando mire quien era me quede boquiabierta.

- Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, juro que vuelves a tu casa sin un brazo o talvez sin los dos – dijo Edward con tono amenazante, que hasta yo me sentí un poco intimidada, sabia que el era capaz de hacerlo. El hombre lo miro asustado y retrocedio ya que Edward era mas alto que el y definitivamente mas fuerte aunque no lo pareciera. El hombre se retiro mezclándose entre la gente. Edward me miro furioso mientras agarraba mi brazo fuertemente arrastrandome con el hacia una de las salidas de atrás, estrujando varias personas que bailaban mientras pasábamos. Cuando al fin llegamos al callejón que daba la salida me solte de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

- Pero que diablos te pasa Cullen? – le dije mirandolo enojada mientras frotaba mi brazo que me dolia y estaba rojo, seguramente me iba a salir un cardenal, gracias al tonto de Edward que me había agarrado con tanta fuerza.

- que diablos te pasa a ti Bella! – dijo casi gritándome lleno de ira mientras caminaba los pocos pasos que lo separaban de mi, pegue mi espalda al muro, tratando de conseguir mas distancia. – que pretendías hacer? Pelear con el sujeto? Sabes cuanto te has expuesto? – me decía con un tono alto lleno de furia, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, sentía mi cuerpo hervir de la rabia que tenia, porque diablos Edward me estaba gritando de esa manera.

-Que prentendias que hiciera! Que me quedara quieta! Que bailara con el sujeto y después me fuera con el! – le dije también gritando furiosa.

- Que pidieras ayuda maldita sea! – dijo esto gritando furioso mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que crei que el muro iba a ceder.

-No nesecito ayuda – dije en un tono mas bajo mirando al suelo, su reacción me había sorprendido, creía que estaba enojado porque quizás estaba exponiéndolos a sus hermanos y a el con mi comportamiento.

- Si la necesitabas, porque no me llamaste? – dijo esto en un tono mas suave pero no había desaparecido la rabia cuando me hablo.

- No nesecito que me protegas, ni que me salves – le dije todavía mirando el suelo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eres de lo mas testaruda…- dijo suspirando cansado - … es que no sabes como luces en este momento? No sabes cuan deseable te encuentras? Que tus movimientos y tus gestos son irresistibles? - dijo eso con una voz suave y seductora. Levante mi cabeza de golpe y me quede sorprendida al encontrarme con sus ojos color topacio ardiendo de pasión. Sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo acariciándolo con su mirada, hasta llegar a mis ojos lo cuales no había podido apartar de su hermoso rostro. Cuando me miro a los ojos me ruborice al sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Estuve a punto de bajar la mirada pero no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos color oro liquido, Edward tomo mi cintura y se acerco lentamente a mi cara golpeándome con su dulce aliento, cerre mis ojos al sentir sus suaves labios posarse en los mios, saboree sus deliciosos labios mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos acariciando su sedoso cabello, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior tratando de que el sabor se quedara en mi boca eternamente, Edward se estremeció y me pego mas a el enterrando sus dedos en la parte mas baja de mi espalda entreabri mas mis labios cuando sentí que el beso se hacia mas profundo. En mi cabeza no había nada mas que no fuera Edward, ni siquiera me acordaba donde estábamos hasta que Edward rompió el beso para que yo recuperara el aliento, puso su mano en mi mejilla y apoyo su frente en la mia, mientras yo jadeaba por aire toda ruborizada.

- Bella… no puedo pensar en nadie que no seas tu… no puedo mirar a nadie que no seas tu… si supieras lo que estaban pensando esos humanos de ti y como te miran… quería arrancarles la cabeza a cada uno de ellos… - dijo esto ultimo con un tono de voz amenazante - Bella… yo … yo estoy enamorado de ti – dijo con una voz tan dulce que hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido de lo que ya estaba latiendo, abri mis labios para decir algo pero nada salió de ella.

- Yo… Edward yo… - balbucee tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden, no sabia que hacer ni tampoco que decirle, estaría bien decirle que me moria por el, que era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto, que me encantaba a pesar de que me sacaba de mis casillas a cada rato, y que yo también estaba enamorada de el, a pesar de que fuera lo mas peligroso que nos podía pasar a ambos… en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Jasper salió del club… Bendito sea Jasper por salvar mi trasero! Acababa de evitar que mi cabeza explotara! Edward miro a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados y emitió un leve gruñido… yo suspire aliviada.

- Ehh… siento interrumpir… pero Alice te busca Bella… y a ti también Edward … - dijo Jasper cohibido con voz timida mientras mandaba una ola de tranquilidad hacia nosotros… mas que todo a Edward que suspiro soltándome y haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar, camine hasta donde Jasper que sostenía la puerta para que yo pasara primero, Jasper miro a Edward interrogante.

- Ya los alcanzo – dijo sin mirarlo y apoyando su espalda al muro. Jasper asintió y puso una mano en mi espalda para ayudarme a pasar entre la multitud y llegar hasta el segundo piso donde nos esperaban los demás.

* * *

_**Holaaa!!! **_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero estuve de vacaciones! Siii! Pero como lo bueno dura poco tuve que volver a la Universidad! Pero llegue a recompensarlas con un capi largo y lleno de emociones! **_

_**Porfinn! Beso entre B y E! como lo hiceee ah ah?? Estaba super happy escribiéndolo!! Con decirles que tenia la piel de gallina!!! **_

_**Díganme como les parecioo! De nuevo gracias por los alertas, favoritos, etc! Acuérdense de esta pobre escritora que la hacen feliz con un pequeño review! Asi que denle click al botoncito verdeee!!**_

_**Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y por supuesto mordiscos de nuestro vampiro favorito! byeee**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Bella POV

- Ya los alcanzo – dijo sin mirarlo y apoyando su espalda al muro. Jasper asintió y puso una mano en mi espalda para ayudarme a pasar entre la multitud y llegar hasta el segundo piso donde nos esperaban los demás.

Cuando llegue Alice alzo una ceja sugestivamente, me sente a su lado en el sofá sin mirarla y Sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes ya que todos se habían quedado mirándome perspicaces.

- ehh… Bells… estas enbarrada de labial – dijo Emmet en tono burlon y tratando de reprimir una carcajada, lo mire con los ojos como platos, baje la mirada y busque rápidamente mi cartera un espejo, lo saque y me mire _demonios!_ Tenia el lápiz labial regado, aunque no estaba "embarrada" como había dicho el muy sutil Emmet, solo era un poco a un lado, sin mencionar que ya nisiquiera tenia labial puesto. Me sonroje al mirarme, tenia los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas. Ellos no tenían que pensar mucho para saber que había sucedido, mi sola cara revelaba absolutamente todo, me pase un pañuelo por mis labios que me había pasado Rosalie entre risitas. De repente todos voltearon sus rostros , segui la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con la mirada de Edward que venia caminando hacia nosotros con sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se veía hermoso, baje la mirada sonrojada al acordarme de lo que habíamos acabado de hacer, se sento al frente mio al lado de Rose, Emmet miro a Edward y alzo sus cejas en tono burlon, vi que Edward tenia una pequeña mancha roja en la comisura de sus labios lo mire con los ojos como platos tratando de avisarle, Edward me sonrio con una de sus muy irresistibles sonrisas torcidas, obviamente ya había leído la mente de los demás que por un segundo parecían estar concentrados solamente en la mancha que tenia Edward en su boca. con la manga de su chaqueta se limpio la mancha, todavía mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida casi arrogante y con sus ojos color oro liquido.

- Para que me buscabas Alice? – dijo calmadamente todavía sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Lo mire desafiante con ganas de que quitara esa mueca burlona que tenia pintada en su rostro, sin querer le lance un hechizo que hizo que su hombro traqueara me miro con los ojos como platos y después lanzo una carcajada, haciendo que me enfandara aun mas, lo mire enojada y le lance, esta vez a propósito un hechizo que hizo que le jalara un ligamento, apretó los ojos por la incomodidad y después los abrió de nuevo mirándome con la misma sonrisita burlona, resople y me levante de nuevo del sofá irritada.

- A donde vas?- dijo Rosalie cuando me vio levantarme

- Al baño – dije cortante.

- voy contigo – dijo Rosalie parándose de su asiento y siguiéndome con increíble gracia. Cuando llegamos al baño me apoye en el lavado bajando la cabeza, Rosalie se ubico a mi lado para poder mirarse al espejo.

- Te ves bastante molesta – dijo con tono casual

- Lo estoy – respondi sin levantar todavía la cabeza.

- No seas dura con el, simplemente esta feliz – dijo poniéndose de costado para ver su perfecta espalda.

- Odio que este tan despreocupado, mientras yo me estoy consumiendo en las preocupaciones y dudas, y el simplemente sonríe, con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que lo hace ver aun mas hermoso de lo que ya es – dije susurrando pero todavía enfadada. Rosalie solto una carcajada, levante mi cara para mirar a Rosalie a travez del mire con el ceño fruncido.

- que es tan gracioso? – le pregunte con tono acido

- Lo siento, es solo que ustedes dos son verdaderamente tontos – dijo entre risas, alce mi ceja desafiante, cuando dejo de reir me miro todavía sonriendo – Bella creeme, Edward antes no estaba tan despreocupado como parece estarlo en este momento, nos estaba volviendo locos a todos en la casa, especialmente a Jasper que se tenia que mantener a varios metros lejos de el. Aunque entiendo que estes molesta con el; el señor sabelotodo suele ser bastante arrogante, además el sabe que no sirve de nada tener secretos entre nosotros, suelen ser descubiertos con facilidad – Dijo mirándome con sus ojos color topacio.

- Es verdad, pero de todas maneras me estaba esforzando por disimular el evento realmente vergonzoso de afuera, fue un milagro que Jasper hubiera entrado segundos después, si nos hubiera encontrado besándonos, me moriría de la vergüenza, no seria capaz de mirarlo a la cara durante semanas! – dije alzando un poco la voz y sonrojándome furiosamente. Rosalie se rio de nuevo.

- Vamos, la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla - dijo sonriendo, tomo un mechon de mi cabello que estaba suelto y lo sujeto con una de las pequeñas pinzas que tenia en mi cabeza, me paso el labial rojo para que yo me lo echara y me tomo de la mano para salir del baño y encontrarnos con los demás. Emmet reia escandalosamente mientras Edward movia su hombro de un lado a otro tratando de acomodarlo, Alice y Jasper abrazados lo miraban divertidos. Emmet me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me sente al lado de Alice. Rose se sento a mi lado. Levante la mirada para encontrame con los ojos topacio de Edward, baje la mirada de inmediato todavía enojada, levante mi mano derecha y chasquee los dedos; de inmediato Edward se dejo de remover en el asiento, el hechizo estaba roto, no lo mire.

- Hey hermano, te importa que salga a bailar con Belly bells? – dijo Emmet en tono burlon mientras palmeaba el hombro de Edward.

- Creo que le debes preguntar a Bella- dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo, no levante los ojos, sabia que me estaba mirando. Edward se levanto para darle paso a Emmet. Este se acerco a mi y me ofreció su mano.

- Que dices Belly bells… te dare el honor de bailar con el super sexy Emmet, como recompensa por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano hace unos momentos – dijo en tono burlon mientras seguía con su mano extendida hacia mi.

- No soy muy buena- dije sonriendo, Rosalie me dio espacio para que yo pudiera salir.

- No te preocupes sexy Emmet te guiara – dijo guiñándome un ojo jugueton, rei y le tome la mano mientas este me dirigía hacia el piso de abajo donde se encontraba la pista de baile, estaba sonando " Just dance" de Lady Gaga. Me divertí mucho bailando con Emmet… me reia constantemente de sus payasadas aunque a pesar de ser tan grande se movia bastante bien. Pude ver como Alice y Edward bailaban como un par de profesionales al igual que Rose y Jasper. Mientras yo seguía bailando Emmet me paso un par de copas, después de haber bailado 3 canciones dos con Emmet y una con Jasper y de haber tomado por lo menos 4 voldka's me sentía un poco ebria, no ebria en la mala manera solo un poco mas contenta de lo que había estado antes. Estaba de nuevo en la mitad de la pista con Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie bailando a mi alrededor, sabia que me estaban cuidando, solo por si algo pasaba, Edward estaba recostado en la barra mirándome fijamente, sus ojos brillaban de deseo, eso me hizo sonreir, me sentía mas confiada, definitivamente el alcohol estaba sacando a la Dwyer que llevaba dentro. Comenzó a sonar " i wanna make love right now" de Akon. Comencé a mover mis caderas mientras miraba a Edward seductoramente, el no podría escapar del poder de mi mirada.

Edward POV

Y Alli se entraba ella, con su diminuto vestido rojo moviéndose al compas de la música como todo un pecado andante, sabia que todos los hombres podían sentir cuan irresistible era y la miraban con deseo. Movia sus caderas suavemente mientras con sus manos tocaba su cabello color caoba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas a causa del alcohol, cuando poso su mirada en mi, me sentí atrapado en esos dulces mares color chocolate, no podía salir, estaba descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mi, antes ya lo había hecho pero esta vez era diferente, sentía mi cuerpo arder, ella estaba jugando conmigo.

Su fina mano se levanto y me hizo un movimiento para que me acercara a ella, sin dejar sus ojos me dirigi a ella, a pesar que lo hacia por mi propia voluntad, sentía que algo me arrastraba hacia ella. Podia oler su incomparable efluvio, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca Bella puso su mano delicadamente en mi cuello, su tacto era calido y suave, me sentía levemente mareado; tendría que preguntarle a Carlisle si eso era posible.

-Edward – dijo en un susurro, con una muy sensual voz, pero sobre todo muy dulce, era como una caricia.

- Bella – le susurre mientras sujetaba su cintura. Bella me tenia totalmente hechizado, no podía alejar mi mirada de sus profundos ojos, no podía dejar de tocarla, tenía ganas de besarla y abrazarla; quería que fuera solo mía, no quería que nadie más se atreviera a tocarla. La canción cambio y comenzó a sonar "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls; acerque a Bella más a mí, mientras ella, rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y me miraba intensamente. Sus hermosos labios estaban entreabiertos y su dulce aliento me golpeaba en la cara.

_You're the closest to heaven, that i'll ever be… *_

No me pude resistir, puse mi mano en su cuello con mucha suavidad y acerque su rostro al mío, y pose mis labios en los suyos, la bese suave y dulcemente, Bella me seguía con sus dulces labios. No podía sentir nada más… Bella lo abarcaba todo, solo éramos ella y yo en un cuarto lleno de gente, solo podía escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón, ya la había besado, pero esta vez, tal vez por su propio poder sobre mi se sentía diferente, sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo incluso más fuerte que la del primer beso. Bella no se estaba limitando y me estaba expresando todo lo que no pudo decirme con sus palabras hace apenas unos momentos.

_And all i can taste is this moment…*_

_And all i can breathe is your life…*_

El beso transcurrió lentamente mientras nos movíamos lentamente con la música, Bella podía respirar con facilidad, la sentía relajada entre mis brazos, no podía separarme de ella, simplemente quería mantenerla en mis brazos eternamente, mi garganta ni siquiera picaba por el deseo de su sangre, porque el deseo de tenerla a mi lado era más fuerte, el deseo por ella era lo que dominaba.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…*_

Me fui separando lentamente de ella y apoye mi frente en la suya con los ojos todavía cerrados, quería que este momento durara para siempre, tratando de mantener cada pequeño detalle en mi mente, abrí mis ojos lentamente, Bella todavía los tenia cerrados, su respiración estaba acompasada, sus labios un poco hinchados y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Y su corazón latía furiosamente. Abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y los poso en los míos, me miraba con angustia y en el fondo de esos mares chocolates pude ver una inmensa tristeza.

- Edward – dijo mi nombre de nuevo como una caricia aunque podía sentir la aflicción con la que pronunciaba mi nombre - Yo… yo no… yo no puedo tenerte… - dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza que hizo que mi muerto corazón se retorciera. En sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

- Calla mi dulce ángel – le dije en un susurro atrayéndola a mi pecho – el único que no te merece soy yo – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla, sentí las lagrimas de Bella correr. – Solo quiero estar a tu lado, a pesar de que no lo merezco – le dije separándome un poco de ella para poder ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, atrape una de las lagrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas con mis dedos. La volví a besar suavemente disfrutando el sabor dulce de sus labios combinado con lo salado de sus tiernas lágrimas. Me separe de ella mirándola de nuevo.

- Tan solo dime que me aceptas, que aceptas que yo esté a tu lado – le susurre de nuevo tratando de poner todo mi amor hacia ella con cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Suspiro y bajo la mirada.

- Claro que quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero tenerte todo el tiempo – dijo en voz baja -- pero el problema no es que yo te acepte, es que tu lo hagas; es que estés enredado con una persona como yo – su voz se quebró ligeramente al terminar de hablar, puse mi mano es su barbilla y la obligue a que me mirara de nuevo. Me encontré con su mirada afligida.

- Bella, yo acepto lo que eres al igual que tú me has aceptado a mí y a toda mi familia; eso solo te hace mas especial de lo que ya eres – le dije en un susurro.

- Edward… quisiera alejarme de ti, pero no puedo, simplemente ya no puedo mas, quiero que me perdones mi egoísmo, pero lo único que deseo es tenerte a mi lado, porque es demasiado tarde, ya estoy completamente enamorada de ti, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto – me dijo de nuevo susurrándome con su dulce voz, sus ojos todavía tenían un toque de incertidumbre pero estaban más decididos y por supuesto llenos de amor, sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta de sus palabras. Ella era todo lo que yo quería. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

- Déjame a mi también ser egoísta, déjame tenerte a mi lado… déjame amarte completamente – le dije suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para volverla a besar y sentir su dulce sabor. Al separarme de ella, Bella me miraba con sus hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate, todavía humedecidos por las lágrimas y con una sonrisa tímida es sus labios.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás – me dijo mientras suspiraba.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás

* * *

_**(*) **__**Tu estas más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré**_

_**(*) **__**Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento **_

_**(*) **____**Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida **_

_**(*) Simplemente no quiero perderte esta noche**_

_**Como les ha parecidooo!!! Esta pequeño este capi… pero lo escribí con mucho amor… la inspiración me golpeo por un momento y no pude aguantar las ganas de subirlo de inmediato. El primer beso, fue pasional, con rabia y necesidad. Por eso quería que este fuera dulce y que ambos pudieran expresar sus sentimientos… y que más aclaratorio que un Beso lleno de amor y dulzura. Porfa díganme como les ha parecido…. Y dejen reviews. Recuerden que las que escribimos vivimos por lo reviews!!! Y si hacen click en el botoncito verde me harán muy happy! De verdad espero que les haya gustado un montón!**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me han escrito reviews y por supuesto gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, etc! **_

_**Muchos besos y mordiscos de su vampiro favorito!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Bella POV

Desperté sintiendo un delicioso olor a mi lado, y un poco de frio, creí que seguía soñando. Abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del día. Sentí unos fríos labios darme un suave beso en la coronilla. Levante mi rostro para ver unos hermosos ojos dorados que me sonreían.

-Buenos días – dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo, sonriéndome. Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho, me senté de inmediato en la cama. Estaba desorientada, mire hacia todos lados viendo que nada me era conocido.

- Donde estoy? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- En mi habitación – me respondió el, sin dejar de sonreír, mi respiración se corto y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. – Te dormiste en el auto mientras regresábamos a casa – continuo mirándome divertido al ver mi reacción. De repente su mirada se torno torturada mientras posaba sus ojos en mi brazo, seguí su miraba y vi unos cuantos cardenales color uva pintando mi brazo cremoso, recordé que Edward me había sacado del club nocturno por la puerta de atrás y que no había sido especialmente cuidadoso – Siento esto, no fue mi intención lastimarte y me siento terrible, solo me deje llevar y no pensé – dijo con su voz llena de culpabilidad mientras pasaba sus fríos dedos delicadamente por la piel de mi brazo

- No te preocupes, siempre me hago cardenales y a veces ni recuerdo como me los hice, así que no te disculpes; en parte fue mi culpa – dije sonriendo tratando de aligerar la tensión, Edward me sonrió de vuelta; aunque en sus ojos se veía que no estaba totalmente convencido. Al ver sus dorados ojos recordé que no estaba en mi casa, y que estaba en su habitación, mi sonrisa se borro y palidecí - Demonios! yo debería estar en casa…mierda… Charlie me va a matar! – dije alterada levantándome de la cama, todavía llevaba el vestido puesto.

- Alice le dejo una nota diciendo que ibas a dormir aquí –dijo Edward que seguía sentado en la cama – la firmo con tu nombre, a Charlie no le importo – continuo tomándome la muñeca – No me has dado los buenos días – dijo mientras me tiraba a la cama suavemente, quede acostada de nuevo, me sonroje furiosamente al ver que acercaba su rostro al mío.

- B…Buenos días –Balbucee todavía sonrojada, el acerco mas a mí y presiono suavemente sus labios en los míos.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente – me dijo separándose de mí y sonriéndome dulcemente. Sentí unos pasos acercándose y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Edward gruño.

- No deberías aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar Alice? – dijo Edward todavía inclinado hacia mí.

- Y tu no deberías dejar bajar a Bella para que pueda desayunar? Hace años la esperamos – dijo Alice poniéndose sus manos en su pequeña cintura y mirando desaprobatoriamente a Edward.

- Oh lo siento Alice! – dije sentándome en la cama – acabe de despertar.

- No la despertaste! Te dije que le despertaras hace como una hora! – dijo Alice apuntando su dedo acusador a Edward que se sentó derecho y le sonrió divertido.

- Simplemente no podía hacerlo, te ves hermosa cuando duermes – dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mí, me volví a sonrojar – Además la única manera en que puedo escuchar lo que piensas, es cuando estas dormida – continuo mientras posaba su suave y fría mano en mi mejilla.

- Hable mucho dormida? – pregunte avergonzada

- No tanto como las otras veces – me respondió el sonriéndome abiertamente. _Un momento dijo otras veces? _

- Otras veces? Que quieres decir? – le pregunte confundida

- Después te lo dirá, ahora vamos! – dijo Alice impaciente mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba ligeramente para que me levantara. Mire a Edward por encima del hombro mientras Alice me jalaba hacia afuera y me guiaba por la enorme casa Cullen. Cuando llegamos a la cocina me quede asombrada, había un desayuno que olía delicioso en la mesa de la cocina, Esme estaba de pie del otro lado de la cocina mirándome con una sonrisa cálida mientras secaba sus manos con un trapo, mientras Emmet y Rose estaban sentados en el mesa junto con Jasper. Carlisle no estaba por lo que asumí que estaba en el hospital trabajando.

- Que tal la resaca Bells! – dijo Emmet sonriendo marcando sus hoyuelos que lo hacían ver como todo un chiquillo travieso.

- Siento decepcionarte Em pero me siento bastante bien, dormí estupendamente – le dije sonriéndole presuntuosamente mientras me sentaba en la mesa junto al resto.

- Si me imagino que Eddie te puso bastante cómoda – dijo alzando sus cejas sugestivamente, mi sonrisa fue reemplazada por un sonrojo, Rosalie le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras que Esme lo miraba con desaprobación, Emmet solo rio al ver mi reacción.

- Te hubiéramos quitado el vestido pero Edward no se separaba de ti, no quería que te despertaras. – dijo Rose señalando el vestido.

- Vamos Bella comienza a comer antes de que se enfrié – dijo Esme sonriendo. Asentí y comencé a comer el delicioso desayuno que Esme había hecho para mí. Edward apareció en la puerta de la cocina unos cuantos segundos más tarde.

- Cuando termines deberías llamar a Charlie a la comisaria- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado y me besaba la mejilla. Me sonroje y Emmet soltó una risita burlona.

- Dile que pasaras la tarde aquí, y que después yo te llevare a casa- dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento y tomando de la mano a Jasper - ummm… dile que veremos películas, Iré a traerte un poco de ropa de tu casa, no tardaremos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera seguida de Jasper.

- Gracias Alice! – le dije apresuradamente mientras veía como sus siluetas desaparecían.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo entre bromas de Emmet y regaños por parte de Esme y Rosalie, Edward simplemente lo ignoraba, nadie podía distraerlo de su tarea de mirarme insistentemente mientras comía, tuve que decirle un par de veces que no me iba a dejar comer si seguía mirándome tan fijamente. Cuando termine llame a Charlie el cual no vio ningún inconveniente en el que me quedara con los Cullen esa tarde, ya que tenía planeado ir a la casa de Billy a ver un partido de futbol americano. Alice me estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras con un bolso en su mano el cual reconocí como mío.

-Te vas a dar un baño? – me pregunto, como si ella no supiera la respuesta

-Si no te molesta prestarme tu baño de nuevo – le dije un poco avergonzada, pero de verdad quería usar el suyo, no me atrevía a usar el de Edward a pesar de que este (que estaba pegado de mis talones) me había insistido en que lo usara.

- Tonta Bella! Claro que no! Aquí está tu ropa – dijo mientras me tendía el bolso, lo tome y la seguí a su habitación.

- Te espero abajo cuando estés lista – me dijo Edward desde el corredor mientras sonreía. Asentí y me adentre a la habitación de Alice, tome un baño un baño rápido y me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había traído desde mi casa, unos jeans oscuros ajustados y una camisa manga larga, cuello en V negra, y mis usuales botas negras. Agradecí mentalmente a Alice haber escogido una camisa de manga larga, ya que cada vez que Edward posaba su mirada en mi brazo sus ojos se llenaban de angustia. Cuando estuve lista baje cuidadosamente hacia el piso de abajo y allí se encontraban Alice, Jasper y Edward.

- y los demás? – pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward en el sofá inmaculado de Esme.

- Rosalie y Emmet están en el garaje y Esme en el jardín – me respondió Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. – quisieras dar un paseo conmigo? – me pregunto al oído mientras aspiraba el olor de mi cabello, mire hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper los cuales se veían muy concentrados en la pantalla del televisor, pero sabía que habían escuchado perfectamente.

-Umm… está bien – le dije sonrojándome un poco al sentirlo tan cerca, Edward se levanto y me tomo de la mano, lo seguí en dirección al jardín trasero. Esme se encontraba allí con sus implementos de jardinería arrodillada entre los lirios nos miro con una sonrisa cariñosa al vernos tomados de la mano.

- De paseo chicos? – nos pregunto Esme sonriente

- Si, mama – le dijo Edward cariñosamente, sea lo que sea que estaba pensando Esme le arranco una sonrisa a Edward.

- No nos tardaremos Esme – le dije apresurada tratando de no insultar su hospitalidad yéndome lejos con Edward.

- Tómense el tiempo que quieran – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

- La traeré antes del almuerzo – dijo Edward mientras me jalaba un poco para que empezara a caminar. Me despedí de Esme agitando mi mano.

Nos fuimos adentrando lentamente al bosque, lentamente gracias a mi torpeza, ir de excursión nunca había sido uno de mis puntos fuertes, siempre retrasaba la caminata para todos porque me caía muy seguido; mis tías solían hacerme salir una hora antes para poder llegar cuando todavía hubiera luz en el cielo. Edward vio que empezaba a caminar más lento, ya estaba totalmente fatigada y eso que llevábamos solo media hora caminando.

-Quieres que te cargue, porque creo que llegaremos al anochecer a este paso – Dijo sonriéndome burlón.

-Pues perdón Señor rapidez, ir de excursión nunca ha sido mi fuerte – Dije jadeando

- Creí que eras del tipo aire libre – me pregunto mirándome expectante.

- Lo soy, en realidad disfruto mucho la naturaleza; incluso suena raro pero nosotras tenemos un vinculo especial con ella – le dije mientras apoyaba mi espalda en un árbol y miraba sus doradas orbes. Edward abrió sus labios para decir algo pero los cerro de inmediato, y se concentro en mi mirada.

- Debería ser ilegal mirar a alguien así – me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi mirándome directamente a los ojos, me tambalee al sentir el poder de su mirada.

- Lo mismo digo, debería ser ilegal que me deslumbres como lo haces constantemente – le dije siguiéndole el juego, el puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

- Si, pero yo lo hago sin saber, en cambio tu sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo y que poder tienes sobre todos los hombres, incluyéndome – dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, pero yo voltee mi rostro, me había molestado lo que había dicho, me hacía sonar como toda una devoradora de hombres, yo no era así; y nunca había sido mi intención hechizar a los hombres como todos en el pueblo decían; incluso nunca lo había ni siquiera intentado. Empuje un poco su pecho para que me dejara libre de la prisión de sus brazos, le di la espalda.

- Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos avanzar – le dije secamente, Edward me tomo de la muñeca y me hizo girarme.

-Estas molesta – lo dijo no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación, baje la mirada – Puedes decirme porque? – me dijo con su mejor voz de persuasión. Dude un momento, pero al encontrarme con sus ojos topacio llenos de angustia decidí hablar.

- Si yo te miro así, es porque lo siento – le respondí sin dejar su mirada – Si yo te toco así es porque lo deseo – dije mientras ponía mi mano en su suave y fría mejilla – Nunca ha sido un truco.

- Lo sé Bella – dijo mientras ponía su mano encima de la mía en su mejilla – Se que nunca va a ser un truco, porque a pesar de lo que digan, en tus ojos yo solo te veo a ti; nada más. – apoyo su frente en la mía y me miro a los ojos, suspire derrotada, como podría molestarme con semejante criatura tan perfecta. Vi un brillo divertido en sus ojos cuando volví a levantar la mirada, alcé mi ceja interrogante.

- Crees que te hubiera besado si no confiara en ti? – Lo seguí mirando interrogante para que continuara - Hubiera terminado envenenado – dijo sonriéndome burlón

- Pero que dices! - Le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho, seguramente haciéndome más daño a mí que a él.

- Bueno Señorita Swan, dicen por ahí que sus labios son venenosos – dijo pasando su índice suavemente por mis labios, me sonroje al comprender lo que decía.

- Esa no fui yo! Fue mi tía Agnes! y lo hizo solo una vez, y el hombre no murió, eso te lo puedo asegurar – dije apresuradamente, con mis mejillas sonrojadas, pero no pude evitar reírme al ver como Edward trataba de ocultar su risa.

- Eso me lo tienes que contar – dijo entre risas.

- Digamos que fue un romance tormentoso, y como despedida Agnes le dio un beso venenoso, pero ese hombre se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mucho mas! – le dije mientras me acordaba de la noche en que mi tia Agnes llego acompañada de mi tia Samantha a la casa de mi abuela, tenia un gran moretón en su palida mejilla, la abuela nos había reunido a las tres generaciones de Dwyer, para hacer un conjuro que lo alejara de ella en cuanto recibió la llamada de tia Sam. Edward tomo mi mejilla.

- Que fue lo que hizo? – pregunto con tono cauteloso pero igual de seductor.

- Bueno… el … le pego… – balbucee, me sentía avergonzada al revelar uno de tantos secretos íntimos que tenía mi familia– Y después la beso a la fuerza, el era mucho más grande que ella, y ella no lo vio venir, así que cuando la beso lo enveneno con sus labios, cayo desmayado y Agnes aprovecho la oportunidad y llamo a la tía Sam para que la recogiera y así escapara. – termine suspirando, porque diablos le estaba contando eso a Edward, me sentía vulnerable al saber que me podía persuadir con solo una mirada.

- Tu puedes hacer eso? – me pregunto curioso pero sin dejar su tono divertido.

- Si lo puedo hacer, pero nunca lo he intentado, me da miedo pasarme con el veneno – le respondí pensativa.

- El sabía lo que ustedes eran? – pregunto curioso sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla.

- No, por supuesto que no; mi abuela tiene que conocerlo y ver sus intenciones. Y si es correcto para cada quien, ella lo acepta o no, ahí es cuando se les dice la verdad, aunque si es correcto el hombre debe tener cierta certeza de que su pareja es bruja. Por eso tía Agnes nunca lo llevo ante la abuela, tiene un pésimo gusto para los hombres – dije rodando los ojos. Al acordarte mentalmente de la larga lista de amoríos de mi tía Agnes

- No dirías que tu eres la que tiene un pésimo gusto en hombres? – dijo en tono divertido mientras jugaba con uno de mis rizos caoba

- Tu eres el que tiene pésimo gusto en mujeres – le dije bajando mi mirada.

- No te ves con claridad – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos topacio brillaban.

- Estas con una bruja – dije mirándolo con determinación.

- Tu estas con un vampiro, haces que ser bruja suene como un crimen, yo soy mucho peor - dijo tomándome de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Yo si era peor, Edward no se imaginaba lo que yo había hecho; pero no me atrevía de decirle y menos ahora que nos habíamos sincerado, aunque yo no pudiera ser sincera por completo con él. Baje la mirada.

- Digamos que es un empate, vamos de verdad se está haciendo tarde… - le dije jalándole un poco la mano para que avanzáramos, Edward no se movió, levante mi rostro para ver porque no lo hacía, me encontré con sus ojos interrogantes.

- En que piensas? – me pregunto sin soltar mi mano.

- Nada importante, ahora muévete que Esme espera que regresemos antes del almuerzo – le dije con una pequeña sonrisita jalando de nuevo de su brazo, no quedo muy convencido pero me sonrió de vuelta.

- Yo te llevo, así llegaremos más rápido – dijo y con un solo movimiento ya me tenia trepada en su espalda – Sostente bien y cierra la ojos – trague pesadamente y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Edward empezó a moverse a gran velocidad, lo sabía porque el aire azotaba mi cabello con fuerza y sentía el zumbido de los arboles en mis oídos al pasar. Después de lo que parecieron segundos Edward paro.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos y dejar de estrangularme – dijo con tono divertido, en el momento que abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba pegada a Edward como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Oh lo siento… - trate de moverme para bajarme de su espalda pero mis músculos no respondían – Crees que puedes ayudarme a bajarme – le pregunte avergonzada, Edward rio; se deshizo de mi abrazo delicadamente y me puso sobre mis pies. Puso un par de rizos caoba en su lugar y se puso detrás de mí poniendo sus manos delicadamente en mi cintura, para que yo pudiera apreciar lo que tenia en frente. Tome un larga bocanada de aire al ver cuán hermoso era el lugar donde nos encontramos, un extenso claro lleno de flores silvestres.

- Es hermoso – dije sin aliento.

- Quería que lo vieras – dijo sonriente tomándome de la mano para que lo siguiera, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en medio de las azucenas. Lo mire a sus profundos ojos dorados y me perdí en la sensación de que solo existíamos en ese momento el y yo. No creía que esto en verdad estuviera pasando, que yo estuviera compartiendo este sentimiento junto al hombre más perfecto que jamás haya conocido. No podía creer que había bajado la guardia y ahora me estaba dejando llevar por la felicidad, incluso me sentía poco merecedora de todo lo que se me ofrecía.

- Bella por favor dime en que estas pensando antes de que pierda la cabeza – dijo mientras me miraba frustrado, sonreí al ver su reacción, si tan solo supiera que lo que estaba pensando no tenia absolutamente nada de malo.

- Estaba pensando que no me puedo creer lo que está pasando en este momento, que yo esté aquí junto a ti. Ni en mis mas grandes fantasías hubiera pensado que podía sentirme asi de feliz – le dije tratando mostrarle mi sinceridad, Edward esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y puso su suave y fría mano contra mi mejilla.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound(1)_

- Yo tampoco lo imaginaba, crei que nunca podría tenerte, estabas completamente fuera de mi alcance – diciendo esto poso sus labios suavemente en los mios, me perdi en el sabor de su boca y en olor que emanaba su piel.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now(2)_

Edward rompió el beso y me abrazo cuidadosamente, cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en mi cabello, lo sentí respirar profundo sobre este.

-Nunca crei que ibas a ceder – dijo soltando una risa triste – Pero nunca te vi decidida del todo, tenias tus dudas y supe que al igual que yo no querías aceptar que me querías - dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos. me avergoncé al saber que el había visto a travez de mi y se había dado cuenta de todo lo que yo trataba de negarme dia tras dia.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out(3)_

- Siento haberme comportado asi, pero tenia miedo…todavía lo tengo – dije bajando mi cabeza – Ahora siento miedo de perder todo lo que ya tengo, no quiero volver a caer en la oscuridad.

-Bella yo tampoco me comporte bien y creeme si te digo que me da pánico perderte, simplemente ahora ya no se que haría si no te vuelvo a ver o si algo te pasara – suspiro mientras me apretaba mas a su pecho, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba al sentirlo tan cerca, al sentir su dulce olor y sus suaves labios sobre mi pelo.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace (4)_

**- **Estoy tomando el riesgo de caer, sabiendo que tal vez no voy a volver a levantarme; porque simplemente se que no podre alejarme de ti…en este momento eres mi luz, no se que haría si la luz se extinguiera - le dije mirandolo a sus increíbles ojos topacio.

-Te esperado durante mas de cien años, como no tomar el riesgo de amarte? A pesar de que sea peligroso, eres lo que siempre he necesitado, lo que siempre me ha faltado… Bella ahora tu eres mi vida… - me dijo con sus palabras llenas de convicción y con sus ojos brillando intensamente, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quise que nunca se acabara este momento; que estuviéramos asi toda la eternidad estaba tan feliz que sentía que era ilegal, que no me lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho y que en cualquier momento todo se iba a derrumbar, y volveria a la realidad.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away (5)_

-Porque lloras mi cielo? – pregunto Edward, no sabia que estaba llorando hasta que toque con las puntas de mis dedos las lagrimas que se habían desbordado sin permiso por mis mejillas.

- Es solo que tengo la sensación de que… me has salvado… de rendirme… de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad… - balbucee tratando de hacerme entender entre las lagrimas, Edward me escuchaba atento mientras atrapaba una que otra lagrima con la punta de sus suaves dedos - Cuando llegaste te convertiste en un respiro de aire fresco para mi que estaba sofocada en preocupaciones y problemas… cada segundo con tus palabras… tus acciones… te has dado cuenta que ha cada segundo me estas salvando? – Le dije todavía sin dejar sus ojos dorados y con mi mano tomando la solapa de su chaqueta, Edward sonreía.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light (6)_

-Tu eres la que me has salvado… de mas de un centenario de soledad… - Me dijo apoyando su frente en la mia y tomando mi cara suavemente con sus dos manos - Bella yo estaba vacio… contigo siento que vuelvo a ser humano, nadie ha despertado lo que tu has despertado en mi… - dijo sin dejar de sonreir. Bufe mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- Te amo tanto que duele – Le dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos

- ¡Oh amor poderoso¡ Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia. – dijo en un susurro golpeándome con su dulce aliento que me mereaba; de inmediato recordé el autor de la frase.

- Shakespeare - le dije susurrándole de vuelta y sonriendo.

- Exacto – dijo posando sus suaves labios en los mios, respondi el beso abrazandolo mas a mi y disfrutando de su sabor, me sentí en las nubes, no podía sentir nada mas que no fuera Edward , el era mi todo.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
So pull me back to the ground again (7)_

Cuando nos separamos cerre los ojos, suspire y escuche los sonidos del bosque, Edward se quedo en perfecto silencio, sabiendo que estaba concentrada. No me había dado cuenta que las voces de los ancentros me estaban hablando, los sonidos llegaban en una suave y dulce brisa que despeinaba mis rizos; sus voces estaban llenas de concejo y aprobación, abri los ojos sorprendida, los ancestros estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión de estar con Edward, por esa razón no los había escuchado en el ultimo mes porque sabia lo que me iban a decir … y su principal concejo seria "escucha a tu corazón" y yo no lo quería escuchar porque me daba miedo de la respuesta que iba a encontrar; pero ahora que lo había escuchado y me encontraba tan dichosa, me sentía aliviada por estar escuchando la aprobación en las voces del viento. Edward me miro curioso cuando en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de alivio. Me levante del pasto y lo mire.

-Quiero que escuches algo – Le dije todavía con la sonrisa en mi rostro, Edward me miro interrogante pero se levanto de inmediato con un movimiento agil, casi invisible.

-Que? – Pregunto inclinándose un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. Tome su cara entre mis manos.

-Cierra los ojos- le dije en voz suave, como si profería algún ruido alto, la magia del momento se pudiera perder, Edward obedeció. - Y escucha – le volvi a hablar en tono suave.

- Bella, sabes que puedo escuchar alsolutamente todo, incluso los autos que están pasando a kilómetros de aquí. – dijo mientras abria los ojos.

- No puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, verdad? – Edward asintió - Por lo cual, por la distancia por la que nos encontramos de la civilización, no alcanzas a escuchar ninguna mente, cierto? - Volvi a preguntar y Edward volvió a asentir.

- Bella… que quieres que escuche? – dijo comenzando a impacientarse poniendo sus manos frias encima de la mias que todavía sostenían su rostro.

- Shhh… no seas impaciente… - Edward suspiro - Quiero que escuches la voz del bosque… la voz de los ancentros … - le dije en voz baja, Edward abrió su boca para decir algo, lo interrumpi - Tan solo concentrate… se que la puedes oir, asi como la oye mi corazón - le dije recargado su frente con la mia.

El viento comenzó a soplar un poco mas fuerte, los ancentros estaban hablando y querían total atención porque la brisa no era tan ligera como antes, Edward que tenia su rostro angustiado, lo cambio por un rostro lleno de serenidad.

-Son voces… En el viento… - dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados como platos.

- Que te dicen? – le susurre, Edward cerro sus ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió me encontré con una mirada dulce, sus ojos parecían oro liquido, me dejo deslumbrada, no podía quitar los ojos de los suyos.

-Que te ame – Me susurro, el aire se atoro en mis pulmones, olvide respirar.

- Bella? … - susurro mi nombre dulcemente, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar mi mente y volver a respirar.

- Si? – dije todavía susurrando y con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

- Creo que debo llevarte de vuelta con Esme – dijo con un tono divertido al verme tan distraída.

- Eh? Porque? – le pregunte todavía sin soltar la solapa de su chaqueta, no me quería despegar de el.

- Le prometi llevarte antes del almuerzo, y se esta haciendo tarde – me dijo dándome un casto y dulce beso en mis labios.

- ummm… Esta bien… - le dije mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Edward rio bajito al ver mi reacción.

- Prometo traerte de nuevo, ahora vamos mi angel, no queremos llegar tarde, o si? – asentí, y con eso Edward me subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la gran casa blanca de los Cullen.

_Recuerdas las paredes que construí? Bien, cariño se están viniendo abajo , sin siquiera poner resistencia, sin siquiera hacer un ruido _

_He encontrado la forma de dejarte entrar, pero nunca en realidad tuve una duda, permaneciendo bajo la luz de tu halo, tengo a mi Ángel ya  
_

_Es como si me hubiera despertado, cada regla que yo tenía tu las has roto, este es el riesgo que estoy tomando, nunca te voy apagar!_

_(4)En cada dirección a la que miro me encuentro rodeada por tu abrazo. Cariño puedo ver tu halo… Tú sabes que eres mi gracia salvadora_

_(5) eres todo lo que necesito y más…está escrito todo en tu rostro. _

_Cariño, puedo ver tu halo…reza para que no se desvanezca_

_(6) Golpéame como un rayo de sol quemándome a través de mi noche más oscura. Tu eres el único al que yo quiero creo que soy adicta a tu luz. _

_(7) Jure nunca volver a caer pero esto ni siquiera se siente como caer, la gravedad no puede olvidar ponerme de nuevo en el suelo._

_**Perdón!!! PERDONN!! PERDONN!!! Nenas! Les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto pero en estos meses ni se imaginan por lo que he pasado! **____** mi abuelo murió el mes pasado sin mencionar que estaba en parciales y después el internet estuvo malo! Ay no fue lo peor! **_

_**Para reivindicarme les traigo un capi largo para que disfruten muchisisismooo! Porque las cosas se van a complicar y no todo puede ser color de rosa! asi que disfruten este dulce capi! Y háganme feliz la vida con un click en el botoncito verde!**_

_**Las quiero! Y les agradezco enormemente los rewiews, los favoritos etc! **_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos de su vampiro favorito! XOXO!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!!**_

Bella POV

La tarde paso tranquilamente entre las bromas de los chicos, los besos dulces de Edward y las preguntas de las chicas. Alice me llevo a casa alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, se despidió de mi con un "nos vemos el lunes" y una sonrisa deslumbrante muy propia de la pequeña hadita. Cuando entre a casa, todo estaba muy silencioso y tranquilo, Charlie no había llegado todavía. Puse mi maleta y mis bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina mientras veía el desastre que había dejado Charlie en esta; suspire mientras abría el grifo para empezar al lavar la vajilla. Mademoiselle me saludo frotándose en mis piernas en cuanto entro a la cocina y me vio allí. Le devolví el saludo acariciándole las orejas suevamente. Mientras lavaba la vajilla sentí a Mademoiselle erizarse y gruñir hacia la puerta trasera, cuando levante la cabeza para mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero me encontré con una gran silueta morena. Jacob. Claro todo lo bueno se acaba y mi dia perfecto no podía acabar tranquilamente asi que seque mis manos en mi jean y Sali por la puerta trasera para enfrentarme con Jacob el cual me miraba encolerizado.

-Tienes algún asunto pendiente por aquí Jacob? – le pregunte mientras metia mis manos a los bolsillos delanteros de mi jean y me acercaba a el.

-No te hagas la tonta Bella, ya sabes a que vine- me dijo en un tono de voz frio, pero podía ver que estaba furioso por la forma en que apretaba sus puños.

-Pues no lo se Jacob, iluminame – le dije en tono sarcástico, Jacob volvió a apretar su puños.

- Que hacias con los chupasangres Bella?- me pregunto furioso.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dije cortante mientras me giraba para regresar a la casa, pero la mano fuerte de Jacob sobre mi brazo me detuvo en seco.

- Si lo es, ahora dime que hacias con los chupasangres- me dijo en tono amezador.

-Sueltame Jacob – le dije en un siseo.

-No, quiero que me digas en que demonios estas pensando al mezclarte con un aquelarre entero de chupasangres – dijo todavía furioso, todavía tenia mi brazo aprisionado pero si no quería soltarme lo obligaría a que lo hiciera, hice un conjuro mental, el mismo que había utilizado con el tipo en el club nocturno. Mande un calor excesivo por mi piel. Jacob de inmediato quito su mano y la sacudió un poco, pero no hizo ningun gesto de dolor, simplemente se quedo ahí plantado esperando mi respuesta.

- Que te importa que estoy haciendo con ellos, regresa tu rabito a donde esta tu manada, macho alfa y no te metas en mis asuntos! – le dije furiosa levantando mi voz en la ultima frase.

- Si me importa Bella y lo sabes, no quiero que resultes lastimada – me dijo preocupado, me rei con sorna ante su ultima frase, Jake frunció el ceño – te puede matar – dijo mirándome fríamente, me sorprendió que no utilizara el plural y alce mi ceja interrogante – Te vi con el lector de mentes – Dijo Jacob respondiendo mi pregunta silenciosa, abrí mis ojos como platos _como demonios se había enterado de lo mio con Edward?_

- Tu también me puedes matar, al igual que yo lo puedo matar a el o a ti; no hay diferencia. – mi voz sono monótona y sin emoción aunque me dolio decir estas palabras porque sabia que eran ciertas; intente ignorar el dolor de mi pecho y el dolor de los ojos de Jacob baje la mirada y le di la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

- Es peligroso – me dijo, pare en seco y lo mire a los ojos.

- Yo también lo soy – le dije mirandolo fieramente.

- Bella… solo trato de protegerte – me dijo en un tono de voz torturada, sentí fuego recorrer mis venas por la ira que sentía al escuchar esas palabras, yo no necesitaba que me protegieran y menos de los Cullen, especialmente Jacob que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que casi muero hace pocos meses, el nunca estuvo al tanto de esto y nunca me protegió como ahora decía que quería hacerlo.

- No nesecito tu protección Jacob! Asi que dejame en paz! – le grite y apure mi paso para llegar rápidamente a la casa, me recosté en la puerta y respire profundo un par de veces, mire a Mademoiselle que me miraba curiosa con sus grandes ojos azules. Mire por la ventana. Jacob se había ido. Volvi a mi trabajo en la cocina y no hice la cena porque sabia que Charlie no llegaría hasta después de las 8 y seguramente ya habría comido para esa hora. hice mis tareas, lave la ropa, cuando llego Charlie me encontró leyendo tirada en el sofá, eran las 9 de la noche.

- Hey Bells… como te fue? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón

- Bien y a ti? – le pregunte alejando mi mirada del libro para poder mirarlo a el.

- Bien, comimos pollo a la Clearwater, Harry te mando un poco – dijo sonriendo levantando una bolsa donde me imagine estaba el pollo.

- Gracias papa pero ya comi, deberías llevártelo para que lo comas mañana en el almuerzo.

- Esta bien – me dijo mientras prendía el televisor.

- Me voy a la cama, buenas noches - le dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches nena, que duermas bien.

Esa noche dormi tranquila, estaba tan cansada que nisiquiera soñé en realidad, solo aparecieron rostros familiares a lo largo de la noche, el de Edward fue el que se repitió mas.

En la mañana que desperte segui mi rutina diaria, y me dirigi al instituto. Cuando llegue vi a Edward recostado en su Volvo mirándome con una sonrisa, mi corazón empezó a galopar y respire profundo un par de veces antes de bajarme de mi monovolumen, pero claro el equilibrio no estuvo de mi lado y resbale miserablemente cuando puse mi pie en el asfalto, cerre los ojos esperando el golpe que me iba a dar en el trasero, pero nunca llego en cambio sentí unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndome por la cintura, levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con esos gloriosos ojos color dorados.

-Debemos hacer algo en cuanto a tu equilibrio- dijo sonriéndome divertido

-Créeme no hay nada que funcione – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras me enderezaba. Edward me miro a los ojos intensamente y inclino su cabeza para besarme, sentí sus labios frios y su aliento dulce envolverme, yo enrede mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo. Edward se separo amablemente y apoyo su frente en la mia.

- Buenos días – dijo sonriéndome de nuevo

-Buenos días – le respondi totalmente sonrojada y con mi corazón acelerado, de repente me acorde de donde nos encontrábamos y mire a mi alrededor. Habían pocas personas en el estacionamiento ya que estaba un poco tarde ya, pero nos estaban mirando asombrados, sabia que no iba a tardar en correrse la voz. Suspire.

- No importa lo que digan o piensen, simplemente ignoralos, como yo lo hago – dijo Edward tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestro dedos – Vamos? – me sonrio, le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio por el instituto, tomados de la mano, mi mirada en el suelo, sabia que todo el mundo nos miraba porque escuchaba sus susurros, mire a Edward por el rabiño del ojo, estaba sonriendo con su cabeza en alto. Me dejo en la puerta de la clase de historia despidiéndose con un casto beso en los labios y un "Nos vemos en el almuerzo". Entre al aula de clase sonrojada y un poco ida, me sente distraídamente mientras esperaba a que el profesor comenzara la clase, escuche algunos cuchilleos pero hice caso a lo que me había dicho Edward, cuando sono la campana para la próxima clase me dirigi hacia el clase de francés que compartía con Alice.

Cuando iba caminando por uno de los pasillos Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory me interceptaron, pare en seco mirándolas despectivamente para que me dejaran pasar, Estan me miraban molestas.

-Asi que Edward Cullen… eh Swan?- me pregunto Jessica con un tono sarcástico pero marcado por la ira y la envidia, le sonreí presuntuosa.

- Asi es Stanley… algún problema con eso? – le pregunte todavía con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-Quien sabe como te las arreglaste para tener a Cullen a tus pies maldita bruja – dijo Lauren empujándome, me sorprendi ante este acto, la violencia hacia mi nunca había sido física.

-Ademas de bruja perra – dijo Jessica Stanley propinándome otro empujon.

-Cuida tus palabras Stanley si quieres mantener tu falso cabello en tu cabeza – dijo una voz amenazante a mis espaldas cuando voltee vi a la muy alta Rosalie en todo su esplendor luciendo como una diosa como siempre y con una mirada amenazadora dirigida a las dos chicas que se encontraban al frente mio, me quede boquiabierta.

- Por dios chicas es malo ser tan envidiosas… porque ustedes no hayan conquistado a mi hermano con sus técnicas de prostituta, no significa que Bella haya hecho algo extraño - Dijo otra voz que reconoci de inmediato, era Alice que hablaba en su tono mas cordial pero con un toque tan mordaz como el de Rose – Funciona el no comportarse como vagabundas de vez en cuando – dijo Alice mirando burlonamente a Jessica y Lauren que las miraban con los ojos como platos y con la cara palida del miedo.

- Vuelvan a tocar o a decirle algo a Bella, para que no vuelvan a ver nunca mas un cabello en su cabeza, porque yo misma me encargare de arrarcarselos todos... uno por uno… - dijo Rosalie amenazantemente poniéndose frente a ellas dejándome a mi detrás de su cuerpo, sentí un escalofrio, Rose era en realidad escalofriante cuando se estaba enojada y ni que decir de la pequeña Alice que miraba a las chicas con un aire burlon y arrogante.

- Vamos Bells- dijo Alice tomandome del brazo, mientras Rosalie se ubicaba al otro lado, nos retiramos dejando atrás a Stanley y Mallory totalmente asustadas y eso que no sabían lo que en realidad podían hacer Rose y Alice.

-Demonios chicas! – suspire – …salvaron mi trasero, gracias. – dije mirándolas a las dos con una sonrisa.

- No hay de que Bella – dijo Alice sonriéndome con su carita de hada iluminada.

- Si, no tienes que agradecernos… uichh pero tenia unas ganas de masacrar a esas dos estúpidas – dijo Rosalie furiosa

- Les vieron las caras! Jure que se iban a desmayar estaban palidas! – dije riendo, Alice y Rose se unieron a mis risas

- Pero porque no hiciste nada? Podrías haberles hecho cualquier cosa, un hechizo o algo asi! – me pregunto Rosalie con tono desaprobador

- Estaba pensando en hacer algo! Pero después llegaron ustedes y no hubo necesidad – dije todavía riéndome, cuando llegamos al aula de francés Emmet estaba esperando a Rose en el pasillo para irse a su siguiente clase se despidieron agitando la mano. Alice y yo entramos a clase, no nos pudimos concentrar en nada, cada vez que nos mirábamos nos acordábamos de las caras de Stanley y Mallory y no podíamos aguantar la risa, incluso mademoiselle Bardet nos amenazo con explusarnos del aula. Cuando por fin salimos de clase Edward y Jasper nos esperaban afuera para dirigirnos a la cafeteria. Alice saludo a Jasper poniéndose en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a jasper el cual se inclino para que Alice pudiera alcanzarlo, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a lo largo del pasillo. Edward se acerco a mi sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa.

- Como ha estado tu dia?- dijo mientras se inclinaba a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien – dije un poco sonrojada, Edward rio bajito, lo ignore mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegamos; Rosalie , Emmet, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, Emmet reia estrepitosamente mientras Rosalie simplemente peinaba su cabello con sus dedos mirando indiferente a Emmet que no paraba de reírse. Jasper sonreia divertido y Alice estaba igual de indeferente que Rosalie.

-Hey Bells! Asi que hubo una pequeña pelea de gaticas! – dijo Emmet mientras estallaba de nuevo en carcajadas cuando me vio sonrojar por su comentario.

- En realidad Emmet no hubo ninguna pelea, todo acabo cuando Rose amenazo a Mallory y a Stanley de arrancarles la cabeza – le dije restándole importancia al asunto, Rosalie me miro enfadada y Alice me miro tratando de aguantar la risa, al ver a Rosalie con esa expresión las dos estallamos en carcajadas.

- No hubiera tenido que amenazar a nadie si tan solo la señorita bruja hubiera hecho algo divertido con ellas – dijo Rosalie mirándonos enfadada, los chicos reian bajito.

- Disculpe señorita "Voy a arrancarles el pelo" pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada ya que tu ya estabas casi saltándoles encima – le dije riéndome de nuevo contagiando a Rosalie

- No lo pude evitar! – dijo Rosalie riéndose divertida

- Debieron haber visto sus caras! – dijo Alice entre risas

- Bueno Alice, tienes una imagen bastante clara en tu mente, parece que fue divertido – dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo, jugando distraído con uno de mis rizos, pero sin dejar de sonreir.

- Si lo fue – le dije controlando mi risa - Me siento como en una serie para adolecentes, nunca crei que las fans de Edward me fueran a atacar y menos tan directamente, de verdad me sorprendieron creo que por eso no reaccione a tiempo – dije pensativa

- Nunca tocaste a ningun chico del instituto; están celosas, porque te quedaste con el chico nuevo, es solo eso – dijo Rosalie distraídamente

- Bueno en realidad nunca toque ningunos de "sus" chicos porque no se me acercaban, además no me interesaban – dije distraídamente dibujando círculos en el torso de la mano de Edward.

- Pero hubieras podido tenerlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos – dijo Alice mirándome intensamente

- Prefiero evitarme problemas, además no voy a desperdiciar mis talentos con los idiotas de este instituto, nunca me he visto atraída por ninguno de ellos, siempre he estado concentrada en las montañas de problemas que tengo – le respondi a Alice mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrio y rodo sus ojos.

- Bueno ahi tienes la repuesta Belly bells como saben que eres toda una devora hombres y escogiste a Eddie creen que fue por alguna de tus mañas, aunque yo también creo que fue brujería… No puedo creer como hiciste cambiar al amargado y ermitaño de Eddie y convertirlo en alguien tan agradable! – dijo Emmet burlon, lo siguiente no lo alcance a ver muy claro en un segundo escuche una corriente de aire y un golpe y en el otro escuche la estruendosa risa de Emmet, después me di cuenta que Edward le había lanzado una manzana que estaba en la bandeja de comida que Alice había dispuesto para mi a Emmet, pero este la había parado con su mano, la pobre manzana había quedado como pure.

- Edward! – le reproche, este seguía igual de distraído acariciando mi cabello, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera movido ni un milímetro. Suspire derrotada.

- Pero pensadolo bien, estuvo mas insoportable cuando te conoció – Dijo Jasper riéndose

- No te atrevas a lanzar nada - Dijo Alice que esta se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Jasper a Edward amenazadoramente. Edward rodo los ojos.

Despues del almuerzo Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de biología tomados de la mano. Cuando entramos todos nos miraban sorprendidos, especialmente Michael Newton que no nos quitaba los ojos de encima. Edward gruño.

-Que pasa? – le pregunte en un susurro cuando estuvimos sentados en nuestra mesa.

-Parece que a los humanos les pareces mas apetecible ahora que ya tienes pareja – Dijo apretando los dientes visiblemente irritado.

- En serio? Pero no te preocupes se les pasara, porque creo que solo con tu mirada les estas dejando claro que no se pueden acercar– le respondi en tono divertido, Edward me miro enojado, le sonreí y paso un brazo por mis hombros acercadome mas a el para darme un tierno beso en la coronilla. Minutos después el señor Varner ingreso al salón y comenzó la clase, íbamos a hacer un trabajo con nuestras parejas de laboratorio, por lo cual Edward y yo nos dispusimos a hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

- Dejamelo a mi – dijo Edward mirándome divertido mientras yo pensaba la respuesta de una de las preguntas, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

- No quiero que lo hagas solo, siempre me ha ido bien en biología asi que no te voy a utilizar para aumentar mi promedio – le dije un poco irritada, Edward simplemente sonrio – Se que no tienes inconveniente en hacerlo solo pero quiero ayudar – le dije mientras volvia a reeler la pregunta. Mientras leia tuve un dolor ya muy conocido,me incline y puse mi mano derecha en el costado de mi cabeza, Edward se puso alerta.

- Bella? – pregunto preocupado al verme con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido – Te encuentras bien – dijo mientras tocaba mi brazo suavemente. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el dolor se intensificara.

- Si estoy bien – dije abriendo mis ojos y con la mejor voz que pude conseguir – Ahora vuelvo – le dije y con eso sali apresuradamente de la clase con Edward mirándome preocupado. Camine rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que me sente en las escalas tomandome la cabeza, la ola de dolor pasaba rápidamente, entre un dolor mas intenso que me hacia gemir y una calma que me dejaba respirar un poco. Despues de unos minutos el dolor paso pero la preocupación me consumio. _Que era lo que estaba pasando?_ crei que las cosas habían mejorado pero parece que mi burbuja de felicidad había sido rota finalmente, y yo había caído de nuevo a la realidad.

_**Bueno nenas aquí les traigo otro capi de Practical charm para que lo disfruten bastante! Lo hice larguito! Las quiero ¡ muchsisisismas gracias por todos sus reviews alertas y favoritos! **_

_**Besos y mordiscos de su vampiro favorito!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!**_

Bella POV

Allí me encontraba yo, sentada en las escalas les instituto con la cabeza entre mis manos y la preocupación envolviéndome, tenia que moverme rápido ya que el hechizo que le había lanzado a Edward para que no me siguiera, dentro de pocos minutos iba a deshacerse; unos pasos se acercaban reconoci de inmediato el toque de sus tacones caros contra la baldosa de la escuela, Alice.

-Alice, tan oportuna como siempre – levante mi cabeza para sonreírle débilmente, al tiempo que veía su cara de hadita contorsionada por la preocupación.

- Ya paso? – dijo Alice agachandose para quedar a la altura de mis ojos.

- Si, como supiste que estaba aquí? – le pregunte curiosa

- Vi lo que pasaba, y vine a avisarte que te tienes que mover pronto, Edward esta por llegar. Esta histérico. – dijo rodando sus ojos – lo inmovilizaste? – pregunto

- Si, no quería que me siguiera pero el efecto del hechizo está por terminar – dije levantándome con la ayuda de Alice.

- Sera mejor que salgas con una buena excusa, te va a bombardear a preguntas – dijo Alice

- Lo se – dije con un suspiro

- Bella – dijo Alice tomando mis manos – No te parece mejor si le dices la verdad? – pregunto mirándome torturada.

- No Alice, todo se complicaría – Le dije sin ánimos de seguir hablando acerca de eso, ya había tomado mi decisión y Edward no iba a enterarse de nada, aunque Alice tratara de persuadirme de lo contrario.

- Mas de lo que está? – dijo Alice un poco irritada, la mire sorprendida

- Que quieres decir? – le pregunte en un susurro

- Bella, todo está complicado de nuevo, no puedo ver tu futuro claramente, hace pocos días podía hacerlo, y ya hace días no tenias dolor – dijo Alice rápidamente con su voz de soprano

- Alice no se que esta pasando, crei que las cosas habían mejorado hace días no tenia dolor, los animales han vuelto y las rosas no han florecido. pero de nuevo este dolor, no se lo que esta pasando – le dije agobiada apretando sus manos frias con desespero, las lagrimas comenzaban a picar en mis ojos.

- Bella... calmate, encontraremos la respuesta no te preocupes, esta bien? Rose y yo estamos contigo – me dijo mirándome con sus ojos topacios llenos de preocupación, de repente su mirada se perdió – Viene Edward, será mejor que me vaya, hablaremos luego, no te preocupes – dijo Alice atropelladamente mientras se alejaba con paso rápido por el pasillo.

Suspire un par de veces, y pase mi mano por mis rizos. Después sentí el dulce olor de Edward atrás de mi, me voltee para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro lleno de angustia y enojo.

-Estas bien? – pregunto en tono serio

-Si – le dije sonriéndole un poco, tomo mi mejilla con su suave y fría mano

-Que paso? – me dijo mirándome con sus ojos dorados llenos de angustia

-Nada grave, solo un dolor de cabeza – Dije tratando de sonar casual, bajando la mirada para evitar sus ojos.

- No te creo, si no hubiera sido grave no me hubieras atado al suelo de nuevo, lo haces cuando no quieres que te persiga – dijo tomando mi mentón para que levantara la mirada, me encontré con un Edward que me miraba enfadado, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Son solo unos dolores crónicos, ya te lo había dicho – le dije mirandolo desafiante, si no hacia algo, simplemente me iba a rendir y decirle todo, y eso no me lo podía permitir.

- Ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie, te sales de las habitaciones…huyes de mi Bella!- dijo con un tono de voz enojado, sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

- No estoy huyendo de ti, asi que basta! No voy a discutir esto ahora – le dije con tono exasperado, el pasillo estaba solo pero pronto iba a sonar la campana para el cambio de clase

- Carlisle debería revisarte – dijo un poco mas calmado, pero todavía podía ver el enojo en sus ojos

- No voy a molestar a Carlisle con esto, asi que basta – le dije mirandolo exasperada, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que me bombardearan a preguntas y menos por parte de Carlisle - tengo que ir por mis cosas – le dije mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirme al aula de clase, no pude avanzar, Edward tomo mi mano, levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la de el.

- Yo las tengo, están en el auto, crei que te querías escapar de gimnasia hoy – dijo en tono conciliador, parecía arrepentido por haberme presionado. Suspire

- Tengo que asistir, voy a cambiarme, te importaría traerme mis cosas porfavor? – le dije en un tono indiferente, tenia que alejarme de el lo mas pronto posible, sabia que Edward era perfectamente capaz de sonsacarme una respuesta; asi que, si para alejarme de el tenia que ir a la tortura que era la educación física, lo haría.

- Por supuesto, no tardo – miro alrededor y corrió a paso vampirico, después de una corriente de aire lo vi regresar con mi bolso y mi abrigo en su brazo.

- Gracias – le dije tomando mis cosas y mirando al suelo.

- Nos vemos a la salida – dijo Edward inclinándose para darme un beso en la coronilla.

- Si – conteste sin despegar la vista de la baldosa, y me aleje a paso rápido hacia el camerino de chicas. Pase toda la clase sentada en las graderías del gimnasio, con la excusa de que me había torcido el tobillo cuando resbale al tratar de alcanzar la pelota de voleyball, que en realidad no trataba de alcanzar sino de esquivarla. Asi que la clase transcurrio sin inconvenientes, solo Michael Newton que no despegaba su vista de mis piernas y mi trasero, malditos shorts institucionales. Le lance un parde pequeños hechizos que lo hacían morderse la lengua, solo para que no me siguiera mirando como un viejo verde, pero era inútil, pero no quería usar algo mas fuerte en el idiota de Newton, con el genio con el que andaba probablemente lo hubiera hecho revolcar en el piso de dolor. Pero me comporte y Newton salió ileso de la clase de gimnasia aparte de un parde heridas en su boca.

Sali del gimnasio lo mas rápido que pude incluso todavía tenia puestos los shorts institucionales con mi abrigo encima. En el estacionamiento se encontraba Edward recargado en mi monovolumen, camine hacia el.

-Ya entiendo porque Newton no puede sacar tu imagen de su cabeza – dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si por mi fuera no me vestiría asi, pero es el uniforme institucional, y te sancionan por no usarlo – le dije en un tono frio mientras abria la puerta de mi monovolumen para poner mi maleta dentro, y dirigirme a casa.

- Bella, siento mucho haberte presionado – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para que yo girara para mirarlo.

- No te preocupes, es solo que tengo que irme ya – le dije sonriéndole un poco y me monte al monovolumen, tenía que llegar rápido a casa para mirar que estaba pasando, tenía que encontrar respuestas. Maneje a la velocidad más rápida que mi monovolumen podía alcanzar, al llegar a casa entre rápidamente y busque con la mirada a Mademoiselle que no se encontraba en la sala de estar, me dirigí a la cocina y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, la llame y se volteo hacia a mi me ronroneo y salto a mis brazos mientras me lamia la barbilla cariñosamente.

- Mademoiselle, creí que te habías ido, me preocupe – le dije mientras la abrazada, mire por la ventana de la cocina y vi que los rosales estaban igual que antes cuando los había podado - Florecen durante la noche – dije en voz alta. Deje a Mademoiselle en el suelo y me sente en una de las sillas de la cocina, enterre mi rostro en las manos, y suspire, mientras Mademoiselle trepaba a la mesa y se sentaba exactamente al frente mio, tratando de descubrir que me pasaba. La mire y le sonreí, No había gata mas inteligente que Mademoiselle, era simplemente asombrosa, no se si era por ser de una bruja, o que por ser bruja nos entendíamos mas. Ladeo su cara, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules, de repente salto de la mesa y salió por la ventana de un rápido salto. En ese momento el timbre de la casa sono. Me levante de la silla, y cuando iba dirigiéndome a la puerta sentí dos presencias femeninas conocidas, Alice y Rosalie, Abri la puerta para encontrarme con las dos vampiras en todo su esplendor.

- Porque te fuiste sin nosotras – me reclamo Alice con la mano en su pequeña cintura.

- Ay Alice relájate, simplemente la pobre de Bells estaba tratando de huir de nuestro hermano sicopata– dijo Rose mientras entraba a la casa y ponía su muy caro bolso y abrigo en uno de los sofás.

- Alice, no piensas entrar? – le dije con una disculpa en mi rostro, suspiro enojada y entro sentándose con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho en el mismo sofá donde estaba sentada Rosalie.

- Bueno, explicación porfavor – Dijo Rosalie mientras levantaba su mano pidiendo la palabra como si estuviéramos en clase.

- El dolor volvió, pero no debería estarme preocupando acerca de eso, ya que nunca se había ido, simplemente no me había dado en dos días por lo que me asuste, y de verdad fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que las cosas estaban mejorando – dije mientras que suspiraba y me tiraba en uno de los sofás justo en frente de la chicas.

- No vas a hacer nada al respecto, no deberíamos investigar porque pasa eso? - dijo Rosalie mirándome preocupada.

- Bueno es por el hechizo, es como una consecuencia a este, al igual que la herida que no sana completamente – dije en tono monótono

- Que herida? – pregunto Rosalie sorprendida.

- La que le hizo el vampiro, no ha cerrado completamente – dijo Alice despreocupadamente

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer? – dijo Rosalie exasperada

- Hay que esperar – dijo Alice en tono monótono.

- Como que esperar! Edward ya tiene suficientes sospechas! No te va a dejar en paz hasta que se lo digas – dijo Rosalie levantadose del sofá y agitando sus manos exasperada.

- No va a decir nada, el prefiere no presionarla, sabe que si lo hace, Bella huira y Edward no quiere perderla, aunque te advierto que su paciencia no durara mucho, tienes que tratar de encontrar una solución, o al menos una excusa valida – dijo Alice mirándome preocupada. Rose se sento de nuevo en el sofá mirándome atentamente.

- Tengo una conclusión, pero no se como solucionarlo. La única respuesta a los dolores y la herida es que el hechizo era muy fuerte y mi cuerpo gasto mucha energía espiritual al conjurarlo, por eso es que mi capacidad de sanar es lenta, esa es la respuesta mas acertada que tengo, ya me había pasado anteriormente cuando realizaba un conjuro fuerte, me sentía agotada por algunos días, pero nunca me habían dado dolores; por eso me alarme al principio pero desde hace días la idea estaba rondando por mi cabeza – dije mirando a Alice y a Rosalie que me miraban pensativas.

- Te sentiste igual que las veces anteriores cuando hiciste el hechizo? – pregunto Alice mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

- Si sentí fatiga por algunos días, combinado con los dolores; pero después el agotamiento se fue, aunque sigo sin dormir bien, pero eso es otro asunto – Le respondi

- Osea que talvez los dolores pueden desaparecer eventualmente al igual que paso con el agotamiento, no? – dijo Rosalie mirando los ojos de Alice buscando aprobación.

- No se si sea tan sencillo Rose, ya que no fue solo un hechizo. Durante semanas realice varios y muchos muy complejos, solo que el ultimo era el mas fuerte, la magia antigua suele ser la mas peligrosa, y eso fue lo que yo hice – le dije

- Y los rosales? Ya tienes respuesta para eso? – Dijo Alice levantando sus perfectas cejas.

- No.- respondí cabizbaja.

- Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ocultar los dolores de Edward para que no se preocupe mucho, se que no se olvidara de eso, pero no alimentaremos sus sospechas – dijo Alice cruzando sus piernas

- Si, es lo más razonable; Alice podría serte de ayuda, te puede avisar cuando vas a tener los dolores para así alejarte de Edward, no es así Ali? – dijo Rosalie mirando a Alice.

- Si, es posible, no creo tener problemas con eso, aunque a veces el futuro de Bella se torna borroso, pero creo que es por su condición de bruja – dijo Alice despreocupadamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sofá. Mire hacia la ventana y vi el convertible de Rose aparcado al lado de mi monovolumen, con que excusa habrán salido de la gran casa blanca sin levantar las sospechas de los demás.

- Como salieron de la casa? Que excusa inventaron para llegar tan rápidamente acá? – les pregunte despreocupada.

- Compras – dijo Rosalie acariciándose un mechón de pelo dorado distraídamente. Solté la carcajada y Rose me miro como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- Como van a explicar su salida de compras, si no regresan con nada – dije entre risas, pero deje de reírme al ver la expresión del rostro de Alice.

- Y quien dijo que no íbamos a salir de compras? – dijo con una mirándome con una mirada diabólica, _Mierda!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!**_

Bella POV

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde el último incidente, Edward parecía tranquilo pero yo sabía que en realidad no lo estaba, sabía que estaba esperando cualquier descuido por parte mía para sonsacarme la verdad. Pero gracias a Alice todo se mantenía bajo control, me avisaba cuando venían los dolores para así crear una excusa para alejarme de Edward; lo bueno de todo esto era que los dolores no eran tan frecuentes y Edward no estaba todo el tiempo presente, por lo cual las sospechas eran pocas además era bastante conveniente saber las horas aproximadas para así estar preparadas.

Este viernes Forks había amanecido nublado, agradecí el clima ya que había tenido que estar alejada de Edward y sus hermanos durante dos días soleados, estaba totalmente desesperada y me había propuesto a cambiar el clima con un hechizo si amanecía soleado, pero sabía que no tenía mucha esperanza; un hechizo climático era bastante difícil de mantener, especialmente si era durante todo un día, solo podía hacerlo por un par de horas, sin contar con que mi energía no estaba del todo recuperada para realizar ese hechizo durante tanto tiempo; así que desistí de la idea al sopesar las posibilidades.

Me había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de los Cullen que era extraño comer sola en la cafetería de nuevo, con las miradas puestas en mí, seguramente preguntándose donde estaba los Cullen, parecía que hasta los del instituto se habían acostumbrado a verme rodeada de la familia de apuestos vampiros, aunque los rumores nunca cesaban. Por lo cual en esos dos días de aburrimiento total me había devorado un libro entero durante las horas de almuerzo. Pero no todo era malo, sabía que Edward me visitaría en cuanto cayera el sol, y por supuesto se iría como todo un novio correcto a las 10 en punto como Charlie lo había especificado. Mi padre había aceptado muy bien a Edward, aunque era realmente imposible que no le agradara alguien tan cortés y educado como él y su familia. Alice y Rosalie se habían convertido en una presencia frecuente en casa, por lo cual Charlie las apreciaba mucho; pero quien no apreciaría a la familia que hizo que su hija dejara atrás la soledad y que "por fin se estuviera comportando como alguien de su edad", como el mismo Charlie lo había expresado. Pero a pesar de todo Charlie tenía sus dudas, quería que yo fuera totalmente aceptada por lo cual no me sorprendió cuando comenzó hacerme preguntas un día durante la cena.

_Flashback_

_-Bella?- dijo mientras cogía una porción de lasaña en su tenedor._

_- Si papa?- dije mientras servía en dos vasos de cristal el refresco para ambos._

_- me preguntaba si Edwin _

_- Edward – lo corregí inmediatamente_

_- Si, si Edward…ehh… me preguntaba si sabia acerca de lo que… eres? – pregunto tímidamente_

_- De que si sabe que soy bruja? – le respondí en tono despreocupado_

_- Si, eso – dijo incomodo_

_- Si lo sabe – dije de nuevo despreocupadamente_

_- Y no le importa?- pregunto sorprendido _

_- No, no le importa y lo entiende perfectamente._

_- En serio? – pregunto de nuevo sorprendido_

_- A ti te importo cuando te diste cuenta que mama lo era? – le pregunte sonriéndole un poco._

_- En absoluto, yo amaba a tu madre – dijo pensativamente, luego me miro y sonrió, entendiendo completamente los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí. Después soltó una carcajada que hizo que me sobresaltara – Espero que el pobre sepa a lo que se atiene, ustedes chicas no son nada fáciles – dijo entre risas._

_- Se que es complicado, pero él es fuerte, puede manejarlo- dije sonriéndole divertida._

_-Y su familia lo sabe? – dijo otra vez poniéndose serio_

_-Pues todo el pueblo lo sospecha, por lo consiguiente ellos deben estar al tanto de los rumores, pero parece no importarles, has visto como son Rosalie y Alice- le mentí acerca de eso, era obvio que los Cullen sabían acerca de la condición de las Dwyer, incluso desde hace varias décadas pero no podía decirle la verdad a Charlie, eso implicaría, el mencionar la palabra vampiro y no creo que mi pobre padre lo resistiera._

_- Bueno me alegra que las cosas sean así – dijo Charlie mientras ponía en su boca una gran porción de lasaña, dando así por terminada la charla. Suspire._

_Fin Flashback_

Pensando en las palabras de Charlie me levante de la cama, me lave los dientes y me metí a la ducha, me vestí rápidamente con un jean ajustado, mis botas negras y una camisa manga larga color negro, ajustada y cuello tortuga, ya que era seguro que hoy llovía.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras sentí una presencia masculina que conocía bastante bien, además su delicioso olor lo delataba completamente; cuando entre a la cocina lo vi sentado en una de las sillas como todo un dios griego brindándome una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, le sonreí de vuelta.

-Buenos días – dijo levantándose de la silla, tomándome de la cintura, y dándome un casto beso en los labios

-Buenos días – dije sonriente

- Pensaba hacerte el desayuno pero, quise ver como lo hacías sola, Alice dijo que era bastante interesante – dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara.

- Bueno, si tienes tanta curiosidad – dije guiándolo para que nos sentáramos en la mesa de la cocina. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, Edward me miraba curioso mientras yo sonreía. Fije mi mirada en uno de los gabinetes abriéndolo y haciendo que mi taza preferida saliera flotando hasta ponerse al lado de la cafetera, con un parpadeo hice que la cafetera se inclinara para servir el café, mientras esto sucedía una tostada floto hasta mis manos seguida de el azúcar, una pequeña cuchara y la taza de café.

-Listo, el desayuno está servido- le dije sonriéndole presuntuosa, mientras la cuchara se movía dentro de la taza para remover el café; Edward me miro sorprendido pero su sonrisa no se borraba.

- Esto lo haces todas las mañanas, simplemente te sientas aquí y haces que todo vuele? – me pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido

- No, en realidad lo hago como una persona normal, aunque tiendo a ayudarme un poco, pero no lo hago todo de esta manera – dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi tostada.

-Eres increíble – dijo sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta mientras me tomaba el café a toda velocidad, no quería llegar tarde al instituto, me pare de la silla y puse la taza en el lavado

- Voy a cepillarme los dientes, no tardo – dije saliendo de la cocina, subí las escalas rápidamente, tropezándome claro está, ganándome así una risita burlona de parte de Edward; me cepille los dientes y agarre mi abrigo y mis libros. Edward ya me esperaba en la puerta, cuando me vio tomo los libros y me puso el abrigo, como todo un caballero de 107 años que era.

Cuando llegamos al instituto en el volvo de Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet nos esperaban en la entrada. Nos saludamos sonrientes y después de que sonara la campana nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, primer bloque historia y después literatura, la cual disfrutaba mucho, por suerte hoy me tocaba francés junto a la pequeña pixie. Pero como no todo podía ser color de rosa, también me tocaba gimnasia en el último bloque.

Me dirigí a mis clases agarrada de Edward que no perdía la costumbre de llevarme a la puerta de cada clase y después dirigirse a toda velocidad a la suya.

-Ya extrañaba esto – dije mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Que exactamente? Porque no creo que extrañaras todas las miradas puestas en ti – dijo con tono divertido

- Bueno, eso pasaba incluso desde antes de que ustedes llegaran; hablaba de caminar por los pasillos tomada de la mano contigo, los dos luciendo tan normales como podemos fingirlo – dije mirando sus ojos dorados sonriendo divertida.

- Tanto me extrañaste en estos días? – dijo sonriéndome dulcemente mientras besaba mi cabello.

- Si, al menos cuando estoy contigo no me miran solo a mi – dije de nuevo divertida.

- Créeme, todos los chicos en este momento solo te miran a ti, y muchos con pensamientos bastante perturbadores déjame decirte – dijo frunciendo su ceño.

- Celoso Cullen? – le pregunte sonriéndole seductoramente descargando en el todo el poder de mi mirada mientras nos deteníamos en la puerta del aula de historia, Edward se quedo mirándome y después sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba. Reí internamente al recordar porque era famosa en el instituto "hechizar a un hombre con solo una mirada"

- Me está seduciendo señorita Swan? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente, levante una ceja y lo mire entre desafiante y seductora.

- Que cree señor Cullen? Aunque le advierto que no debería acercarse mucho a estos labios, los rumores dicen que son venenosos – dije tomando el cuello de su camisa pero sin dejar el contacto visual.

- Creo que me arriesgare señorita Swan, aunque déjeme decirle que sus labios no son venenosos… son adictivos – dijo seductoramente, un escalofrió paso por toda mi espina dorsal cuando sentí sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, le correspondí el beso al instante saboreando el dulce sabor de su boca.

- Me encanta que te arriesgues – le susurre al oído cuando termine de besarlo; me pareció raro que Edward no hubiera terminado el beso, siempre era muy discreto, además trataba en lo posible no profundizar mucho, pero se le hacía difícil conmigo siendo una bruja muy testaruda, además era casi imposible resistirse a mi cuando yo ponía todo mi empeño y mi magia en ello.

- Bueno será mejor que entres a clase, Nos vemos después – me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios de despedida, su mirada se desvió de mi por un par de segundos y reí al entender el porqué de su apasionado beso. Mike Newton nos miraba con los ojos como platos desde el otro lado del pasillo, no había entrado al aula de historia porque evidentemente nosotros estábamos obstaculizando la entrada. Vi como Edward pintaba una sonrisa bastante malévola en el rostro mientras seguía mirando a Newton, me dio otro casto beso y se alejo con su andar elegante. Parpadee varias veces y entre al aula sonriendo. La clase fue insoportablemente lenta, así que cuando sonó la campana me estire en mi asiento y suspire. Encontré a Edward recostado en una de las paredes del pasillo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos luciendo como todo un adonis, sonreí mientras me extendía la mano para que la tomara.

- Lo que hiciste no fue nada amable Edward, pobre Newton, va a tener pesadillas – Le dije riendo ante el recuerdo de la cara de tarado de Mike Newton.

- Bueno no me parece tan cruel lo que hice, además te estás riendo, por lo cual eres igual de culpable – Dijo sonriendo satisfecho, le di una palmada en el brazo, Edward rio con esa risa tan contagiosa y melodiosa que poseía. Sonreí de nuevo.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo – dije dándole un casto beso en los labios para adentrarme al aula de literatura, Edward me sonrió y se despidió con la mano. La clase fue entretenida, o al menos para mí que la disfrutaba bastante, cuando sonó la campana me di cuenta que ni siquiera había sentido pasar el tiempo, así que me incorpore y camine hacia la salida, allí me esperaban Alice y Rosalie, luciendo como esta mañana totalmente despampanantes y hermosas, los chicos no quitaban sus miradas de ellas cuando pasaban por su lado.

- Vamos los chicos nos esperan – dijo Alice tomándome del brazo y sonriendo.

- Y Edward? – pregunte extrañada

- Dijo que viniéramos nosotras por ti, que el tardaría un poco – dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba mi otro brazo – Bueno tenemos planes para el fin de semana, que dices? – dijo Rose sonriendo y prácticamente arrastrándome por todo el pasillo.

- Bueno sabía que era extraño que ustedes dos vinieran por mí, sin ninguna razón aparente; pero veo que si la tenían – dije rodando los ojos.

- Bueno pero déjanos decir que es, antes de que rehúses y tengamos que obligarte a aceptar – dijo Alice

- Bien, las escucho – dije resignada.

- Bueno los chicos planean irse de caza este fin de semana - Empezó Rosalie

- Pero Edward no me ha dicho nada – dije interrumpiendo a Rosalie que me miro de mala manera. Me calle y la deje continuar.

- Los chicos todavía lo están convenciendo, así que propusimos que si nosotras íbamos a estar todo el fin de semana contigo no debería porque preocuparse, así podría irse con ellos de caza – Dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

- Y que se suponen que son ustedes? Mis niñeras? – dije con tono amargado y mirándolas enojada.

- Oh vamos Bells! Sabes que no lo somos! Simplemente queremos aprovechar que Edward no va a estar contigo este fin de semana, porque a pesar de que estemos todos juntos el siempre es muy posesivo contigo, así que queremos aprovechar en su ausencia, además va a ser divertido, lo prometo! – dijo Alice velozmente y mirándome con su muy irresistible puchero de niña pequeña. Debo ser fuerte y resistirme.

- No te resistirías si te dijera que Esme espera con ansias tu visita este fin de semana, y que ella misma fue la que sugirió la idea de una piyamada – Dijo Rosalie con tono arrogante, sabiendo que iba obtener lo que quería, ya que había sido un golpe bajo mencionarme a Esme, era obvio que no me podía resistir a eso.

- Mierda Rose! Eso fue un golpe bajo – le susurre suspirando derrotada, Rosalie y Alice rieron al unisonó con esa risa que se asimilaban a campanillas tan propia de ellas dos.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos encontramos con Emmet y Jasper que ya estaban sentados en nuestra mesa habitual, me senté en mitad de Rosalie y Alice. Los salude a ambos los cuales me respondieron el saludo sonrientes. Jasper estiro una de las bandejas que había en la mesa, para que yo la tomara; Ya habían comprado mi almuerzo.

-Gracias Jasper – le dije mientras tomaba la bandeja que contenía un pedazo de pizza de peperoni, una gaseosa y un poco de fruta.

- Emmet escogió la comida, yo no sabía que poner en la bandeja – dijo Jasper en tono de disculpa.

- Bueno gracias Em hiciste una buena elección – dije mientras le daba un mordisco a la pizza de peperoni. Emmet sonrió orgulloso haciendo visibles sus hoyuelos que lo hacían ver como un niño pequeño.

- Bella ya acepto los planes, así que ahora les será más fácil a ustedes convencer a Edward – Dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a los dos chicos.

- Oh vamos Rosie! Ya le hemos dicho bastante – Se quejo Emmet mirando a Rosalie suplicante.

- Acuérdate de tu recompensa Oso Em – dijo Rosalie con una voz seductora, no necesité nada más para saber qué clase de recompensa le iba a dar Rose a Emmet si este hacia un buen trabajo. Me dio un escalofrío tan solo de pensarlo.

- Bien voy a estar pendiente de eso para que Jazz y yo tengamos tiempo de estar lo más lejos posible de la casa – Dijo Alice con tono despreocupado. Bien, ahora yo ya sabía que eran lo bastante ruidosos como para que todos se alejaran de la casa. Me sonroje.

- No puedo creer que estén hablando de sexo conmigo al lado y comiendo! Por favor chicos! – Les dije en tono desaprobatorio tragándome un pedazo de pizza que no había podido masticar correctamente gracias a sus comentarios.

- Oh vamos Belly Bells, porque tú y el señor castidad no hayan hecho nada, no significa que nosotros no podamos - Dijo Emmet alzando sus cejas sugestivamente, me ruborice furiosamente e inmediatamente le mande un hechizo que hizo que su lengua se enredara y no lo dejara hablar adecuadamente.

-Ouchh! Beddy Bells! Que hazezzz! – le alce una de mis cejas desafiantemente- Ozzitaa! Dide a Bells que Pade! – Dijo Emmet mirando a Rosalie con suplica en sus ojos, porque la verdad casi no se le entendía lo que decía.

- Que le pasa a Emmet – Escuche su inconfundible y aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

- Nada- Conteste sin voltearme a ver su rostro. Mientras Edward se sentaba en el asiento libre a mi lado, ya que Alice se había movido al asiento cerca de Jasper.

- Bella le lanzo un hechizo a Emmet por hablar de mas – Dijo Jasper conteniendo la risa.

- Oh, ya veo – Dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Jasper, leyendo su mente, me sonroje al saber que se había dado cuenta del motivo de la discusión.

- Rozzzii! – trato de decir Emmet mientras le hacia un puchero a Rosalie para que intercediera por él. Rosalie suspiro.

- Bella, Por favor; no pensaras dejarlo así todo el día, o si? Recuerda que yo soy la que comparte clase con Emmet el resto de la jornada – dijo Rosalie en tono suplicante, bufe enojada, levante mi mano derecha y chasquee los dedos para deshacer el hechizo.

- Donde estabas? – le pregunte a Edward mirándolo interrogante

- Eddy estaba coqueteándole a la secretaria del instituto para que lo trasladaran a tu clase de historia – Dijo Emmet en tono burlón, Edward le lanzo una manzana que estaba en una de las bandejas, la cual yo detuve en el aire, se quedo flotando un milisegundo y después cayó a la mesa con un ruido seco.

- Se supone que era sorpresa Emmet – Dijo Edward destilando veneno, pero Emmet no le prestaba ninguna atención estaba mirando atentamente la manzana que reposaba sobre la mesa.

- Genial! También puedes hacer eso? Como lo hiciste? Edward es bastante rápido – Dijo Emmet mirándome emocionado.

- Bueno Emmet con quién crees que estas tratando? – Le respondí presuntuosa

-No quieres hechizarlo de nuevo, para que no hable más? O tal vez puedes dejarlo totalmente mudo? Eso sería genial – Me susurro Edward en el oído.

-Bueno yo puedo callar su voz, pero no su mente, así que te daría igual.- le dije en susurros.

- Hey! Podemos escucharlos! – dijo Emmet ofendido, rodé los ojos, era obvio que todos podían escucharnos.

Después de que sonara la campana para el retorno a las clases, nos dirigimos al aula de francés, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo. Estos dos últimos solo para llevarnos a la clase, la clase de francés fue rápida, pero solamente debido a la compañía de Alice en ella. Edward nos esperaba afuera junto a Jasper que venía a recoger a Alice para dirigirse ambos a su última clase.

-Quieres que nos vayamos juntos a mi casa? – pregunto mientras me tomaba la mano con delicadeza

- No puedo dejar el monovolumen acá, y tampoco puedo dirigirlo solo a casa, parece que alguien lo vio la ultima vez conducirse solo de camino a casa, Además quisiera dejarle la cena lista a Charlie, antes de irme, te vas a quedar esta noche conmigo? – le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos al vestidor de chicas, cerca del gimnasio.

- Si, vamos a salir mañana por la mañana, así que me tendrás durante toda la noche – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- Vaya, que propuesta tan tentadora, señor Cullen tal vez le tome la palabra y lo mantenga en mis brazos toda la noche – le dije con una sonrisa seductora, sonrió mas ampliamente y me dio un casto beso en los labios de despedida.

- Nos vemos a la salida, diviértete – Dijo en tono burlón mientras se alejaba con su andar elegante, rodé los ojos.

Me dirigí al vestidor de las chicas para ponerme el uniforme institucional, para mi desgracia me tocaba gimnasia, y no solo eso, hoy era la prueba de resistencia, tendríamos que completar 3 vueltas alrededor del instituto en un determinado tiempo; suspire derrotada, tendría que correr, lo que para unos seria pan comido para mi significaba un par de cardenales y rasguños por las caídas que ya sabía que iba a tener, aunque decir que iban a ser un par no mas, era solo optimismo de mi parte. Cuando por fin termino la clase de gimnasia, solo me puse mi camisa negra y mis botas. Edward ya me esperaba recostado en mi camioneta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me vio salir del gimnasio con los shorts institucionales y mis blancas piernas llenas de rasguños y moretones.

-Bella, pero qué diablos…

- Sera mejor que no te acerques, la sangre está fresca, no quiero que te afecte – Dije sin dejarlo terminar su oración.

- La sangre no me importa, te vi caer un par de veces pero no creí que fuera tan grave – dijo agachándose para ver las heridas de mis rodillas, parecía que mi sangre no la afectara tanto como antes.

- Bueno, no fueron solo un par de veces – Dije avergonzada, todavía agachado tomo uno de mis muslos con su fría y suave mano para examinar mejor las cortadas. Me ruborice de inmediato – No me toques, estoy todavía sucia y sudada porque no me duche – dije con mi vergüenza en aumento al igual que el color rojo en mis mejillas.

- No seas tonta Bella, no me importa si estas sucia o sudada – Dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba a los ojos – Además hueles irresistible ahora mismo – Dijo con una mirada picara en su rostro, rodee los ojos, Edward continuo – Porque no te duchaste? No me digas que eres tímida y no te gusta desnudarte en frente de las otras chicas? – Dijo en tono burlón.

- No tengo ningún problema en desnudarme frente a otras chicas, pero es bastante incomodo cuando todo el personal estudiantil femenino te está inspeccionando para ver si tengo algo raro en mi cuerpo, La verdad no sé si esperan un tatuaje con un símbolo alquímico y un hechizo escrito en mi espalda– Dije sarcásticamente mientras Edward me abría la puerta del conductor para que subiera.

- Y tienes alguna marca? – pregunto curioso Edward

- Si, pero es bastante normal, solo es una marca de nacimiento que tenemos las Dwyer, tiene forma de media luna. – Le respondí sin ponerle mucha importancia.

- Y donde se encuentra?- Pregunto de nuevo curioso.

- Aquí – dije señalándome un uno de mis dedos debajo de mi pelvis, sobre el comienzo de mi muslo derecho.

- Que haces Belly Bells! Le estas mostrando a Edward uno de tus puntos G? – Dijo Emmet que se aproximaba hacia nosotros agarrando a Rose por la cintura. Rosalie le pego en la cabeza en cuanto Emmet termino el comentario.

- Muy gracioso Emmet – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del monovolumen y encendía el motor. – Nos vemos ahora – le dije a Edward mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, el tomo mi mano y la beso.

- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta.

- Nos vemos Bells – Dijo Rosalie despidiéndose con la mano.

- Adiós – dije despidiéndome con una sonrisa.

Salí del estacionamiento del instituto y me dirigí hacia mi casa, cuando llegue me quite las botas y puse mi bolso y mi abrigo en el sofá; Tenia que comenzar a hacer la cena si quería llegar rápido a la casa de los Cullen, haría pasta a la Alfredo, era lo más rápido y sencillo que podía hacer, además a Charlie le encantaba. Cuando termine de hacer la cena la puse en el microondas, con una nota para Charlie; iba a salir de la cocina para darme un baño cuando Mademoiselle entro por la ventana y se ubico encima de la mesa, maulló desesperada llamando mi atención.

-Que pasa Mademoiselle? – le pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia ella, pero me congele al instante al mirar por la ventana, los rosales estaban florecidos de nuevo, sentí el aliento atorarse en mi garganta.

Me obligue a moverme con rapidez hacia fuera de la casa para inspeccionar mejor los rosales; me pare frente a ellos y ahí estaban las rosas rojas totalmente florecidas llenas de espinas y mirándome con burla; se me formo un nudo de desespero y tuve unas ganas grandísimas de echarme a llorar; no tenía ni idea que hacer. Pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en no caer en el desespero y fui corriendo hacia la cocina; que estúpida soy, como no me di cuenta esta mañana? Pensaba mientras buscaba desesperada en todos los cajones de la cocina las tijeras de jardinería para podar las rosas. Pero de pronto una punzada en mi costado me hizo parar en seco, era extremadamente dolorosa, mis rodillas fallaron y caí al frio suelo de la cocina tomando con ambas manos mi costado derecho, sentí algo tibio y pegajoso en mis manos, dirigí la mirada hacia ellas y me encontré con mis manos bañadas de sangre carmesí, empecé a sentir ese olor característico que me hacia marear; pero esta vez no me maree con tanta facilidad, estaba demasiado asustada mirando como la sangre seguía brotando de mi herida que no tuve tiempo de pensar en el olor a oxido que azotaba mis sentidos en ese momento. Los azulejos de la cocina se estaban tiñendo de rojo carmesí, sentí a mademoiselle a mi lado maullando desesperada como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda o si simplemente tratara de hacerme reaccionar; pero yo me sentía fría y sin energía, estaba agotada. No podía moverme, no podía pensar, no podía gritar, y si pudiera gritar, quien me oiría?, mi visión se empezaba a tornar borrosa y el olor a oxido y a sal me estaba empezando a azotar sin compasión, me sentía mareada, ya no sabía si era por el olor o porque simplemente me estaba desangrando, ese pensamiento hizo que mi mente reaccionara y sentí miedo. _Oh Dios mío, de verdad iba a morir allí mismo._

_**Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado pero no he tenido mucho tiempo porque ya entre a la U de nuevo! Asi que espero que me perdonen la vida! :P **_

_**Las deje en suspenso noo? Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Y que me dejen **__**muchos reviews! **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos! Muchisisismas Gracias me han hecho muy feliz! Asi que espero que me sigan leyendo y me sigan apoyando! Chicas ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir y para vencer la pereza, la falta de tiempo y la falta de inspiración! **_

_**Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y mordiscos de su vampiro favorito! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!**_

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a casa mis hermanos y yo, Esme nos saludo cariñosamente como siempre lo hacia, con su dulzura de madre rebosando, de verdad se ponia feliz cuando sus 5 hijos adolecentes /vampiros volvían a casa. Escuche a Carlisle en su despacho, parecía que habia llegado temprano del trabajo, aunque se escuchaba el ir y venir de hojas y carpetas al igual que su bolígrafo pasándose rapidamente por estas.

Deje mis libros y me sente en el sofá al lado de Emmet y Jasper que se disponían a jugar videojuegos en el gran televisor de la sala de estar. Rosalie, Alice y Esme se dedicaron a revolotear por toda la casa, hablando animadamente acerca de la piyamada que iban a tener las chicas esa noche. En cuanto a mi, mi mente solo estaba en Bella. Me preguntaba cuando iba a llegar, quisiera que llegara rápido, quería verla de nuevo aunque hacia media hora la habia visto, era inevitable mirar al relog con la esperanza de que avanzara mas rápido, trate de concentrarme en el juego de los chicos; Emmet solo pensaba en la apuesta que habia acabado de hacer con Jasper, mientras el aludido pensaba un plan bastante complejo para ganarle a Emmet, rode los ojos, típico del sureño veterano de guerra. Estuve contemplando el juego durante un poco mas de una hora, aunque seguía poniendo mas atención en el relog que en el juego mismo. De repente un sonido capto mi atención, Cristal.

El jarron europeo de cristal de Esme se habia escapado de los delgados dedos de Alice y habia aterrizado en el suelo de mármol haciendo volar miles de pedazos diamantinos a todas las direcciones mientras las rosas rojas que residían en este se esparcían por el piso bañadas de agua y petalos, como un gran charco de sangre. Todos volteamos a ver a Alice aterrorizados, sus ojos estaban mirando a un lugar en el vacio. En pocas centésimas de segundo Jasper estuvo a su lado y la tomo de los hombros. El resto de la familia se reunió alrededor de esta mientras Carlisle bajaba a toda velocidad tras escuchar el ruido Todos se veian aterrorizados pero ninguno como yo, que me habia quedado estatico al lado del sofa al ver en la mente de Alice la visión que habia hecho que el gran jarron terminara hecho añicos en el suelo inmaculado de Esme .

-Bella- Susurre con horror, mientras el resto de mi familia volteaba a verme con ojos interrogantes. Bella estaba sobre un charco de sangre brillante que bañaba sus rizos y su piel cremosa descaradamente como si quisiera teñirla de carmesí. Estaba en el piso de su cocina de costado apretando sus costillas mientras la sangre bañaba sus manos y se derrabama en los azulejos, jadeaba mientras la gata a su lado maullaba desesperada. Al ver que de mi boca no salía ninguna palabra Carlisle le hablo a Alice la cual me miraba horrorizada.

- Alice que está pasando?- dijo Carlisle exigiendo una respuesta rápida.

- Bella está en casa, esta herida, hay mucha sangre en su costado y en el piso… Carlisle si no vamos…si… si no hacemos algo… Bella… No veo su futuro- dijo Alice horrorizada, mientras jasper la abrazaba por los hombros. Agarre las llaves de mi volvo para dirigirme al garaje, pero la voz de Alice me hizo parar en seco.

- No Edward no puedes ir tu, la mataras – dijo mientras se ponia al frente mio, mi impaciencia y mi rabia explotaron en ese instante.

- Que quieres decir con eso! Que se supone que haga! Quieres que la deje morir! – dije levantando la voz, mi desespero era evidente.

- Nadie la va a dejar morir, yo ire por ella – dijo Carlisle poniéndose en la mitad de ambos – Alice tu iras conmigo, nesecito que me guies, Rose preparate y prepara el estudio vas a ser mi ayudante cuando la traiga, los demás se quedaran aca, incluyéndote a ti Edward – Dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria.

- No puedo quedarme esperando, voy con ustedes – dije desesperado.

- Hijo, escucha, no podemos ponerla en peligro, se que no serias capaz de lastimarla, pero por lo que dice Alice hay mucha sangre, no podemos arriesgarnos – Dijo Carlisle poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros tratando de tranquilizarme, lo que decía era verdad y por mas que me doliera admitirlo no podría exponerla a estar conmigo en ese estado. Asentí obedeciendo.

Carlisle salió a velocidad vampirica por su maletín, mientras Alice fue al garaje por el mercedes, cuando Carlisle salió ya Alice lo estaba esperando en el auto. Escuche el auto alejarse a toda velocidad, me sente en el sofa y enterre mi rostro en mis manos, sentia miedo, tenia miedo de perderla, y me sentia inútil y frustrado tendría que quedarme allí esperando. Senti a Esme sentarse a mi lado y rodearme los hombros con sus delicados brazos apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire desesperado.

-Tranquilo cariño Carlisle sabra que hacer, el no la dejara morir – Dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Lo se mamá – le dije recostando mi cabeza en el espaldar del sofa mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz, sabia que Carlisle la salvaría, pero me sentia frustrado por no haberla podido salvar yo mismo, heria mi orgullo que mis instintos animales no me dejaran estar a su lado y que fuera lo suficientemente débil para no poder controlarlos.

- Se lo que estas pensando y no es tu culpa, se que te podrías controlar y Carlisle confía en ti y en que en realidad puedes, sino no la traería aquí – dijo Esme mirándome con sus ojos llenos de bondad y cariño. Suspire.

Escuche a Rosalie en el estudio trabajando a toda velocidad, mientras Emmet se sentaba en el sofa al otro lado, también estaba preocupado y Jasper se sentaba en las escalas; ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Alice POV

Maneje a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bella mientras tenía en mi mente como si fuera indeleble la imagen de esta tirada en el piso, con su sangre derramada en el azulejo de la cocina, esa cocina en la que hace pocos días había estado sentada yo misma hablando y bromeando con Bella. Cuando llegamos deje el mercedes junto al monovolumen, iba a empezar a correr hacia el jardín trasero pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-Alice, nesecito que aguantes tu respiración, se que la sangre de Bella no es del todo humana, pero puede ser igual de deseable en esas cantidades – dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba su maletín del asiento, asentí obedeciendo – Ahora dime, Bella tiene algún tipo de hechizo contra los intrusos?

- Lo debe tener pero no funciona con nosotros, he entrado libremente a su casa varias veces – dije rapidamente, no quería quedarme allí respondiendo las preguntas de Carlisle aunque sabia que eran importantes, me sentia totalmente impaciente.

- Bien, asi sera mas fácil entrar, recuerda lo que te dije – dijo antes de empezar a correr a velocidad vampirica hacia el jardín trasero, lo segui. Al llegar pude notar los rosales florecidos, algo extraño estaba pasando y definitivamente tenia que ver con la herida de Bella. Cuando abrimos la puerta trasera ahí estaba Bella, la imagen que tenia en mi cabeza, ahora la veía frente a mis ojos, nítida y real. Su gata nos miraba con sus ojos azul cielo llenos de recelo, salió por la ventana rapidamente cuando nos vio acercar. Carlisle se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado, Bella abrió los ojos y su mirada paseo de Carlisle a mi.

- Sabia que me encontrarías – dijo apenas en un débil susurro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. no pude responderle, estaba conteniendo mi respiración desde que Carlisle me lo habia ordenado.

- Alice nesecito que me ayudes a detener la hemorragia un poco para poder llevarla a casa y allá suturarla, no lo puedo hacer aquí nesecito darle morfina – dijo Carlisle en tono serio mientras sacaba gasas de su maletín, las puso en mis manos. Carlisle retiro las manos ensangrentadas de Bella para poder inspeccionar la herida.

- Es muy profunda y parece que le hemorragia no quiere parar, Alice haz presión en esta zona - Asenti, y puse la gasa en la herida, en cuanto hice presión, los ojos chocolate de Bella se abriendo de golpe y de su boca salió un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor. De sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas

- Bella nesecito que seas fuerte, y te mantengas despierta – le dijo Carlisle con tono autoritario pero comprensivo a la vez.

- No puedo…- dijo Bella en un débil susurro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

- La llevaremos a casa ahora mismo, para poder suturarla y administrarle sangre – dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba a Bella en brazos con extrema delicadeza pero a pesar de eso de su boca salió un quejido y sus cejas se fruncieron.

- Carlisle… - llamo Bella con voz pastosa – Lo siento tanto – dijo en su inconciencia mientras volvia a cerrar sus ojos, Carlisle me miro confundido, de inmediato supe el porque de la disculpa de Bella. La llevamos al auto y mientras yo manejaba rapidamente Carlisle se encontraba en el asiento de atrás haciéndole presión a la herida de Bella, mientras esta se quejaba, le dolia aunque ya no estuviera consiente.

Edward POV

Caminaba de un lugar a otro por toda la sala de Esme mientras mis dos hermanos y mi madre, estaban sentados en el sofa y me miraban desconcertados, podía escuchar los pensamientos de Rosalie en el estudio, y sus movimientos, se sentaba y se paraba de su asiento cada pocos minutos.

Escuche el mercedes de Carlisle acercarse, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_-Edward porfavor pideles a todos que aguanten su respiración- _me dijo Carlisle desde sus pensamientos

- Ya vienen, aguanten su respiración – dije rapidamente, todos obedecieron. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Carlisle con Bella en sus brazos y Alice pisándole los talones. Bella lucia palida y lívida, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su seño fruncido, sus carnosos labios estaban palidos, sus cremosas piernas estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que sus manos y su ropa, sus rizos también estaban mojados por la sangre.

- Oh dios mio – Exclamo Esme mientras la miraba horrorizada.

Me acerque rapidamente a ella, Bella abrió un poco los ojos y me miro.

-Edward- dijo un susurro doliente.

-Shh aquí estoy mi cielo, todo estará bien- Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro que ahora estaba frio.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo bajito mientras cerraba los ojos, frunció el seño y de sus labios salió un gemido de dolor.

- Se ha disculpado todo el tiempo, no se a que se refiere – Dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose al Estudio donde Rosalie lo esperaba

- Voy a cambiarme – dijo Alice que también estaba manchada de sangre, sus pensamientos estaban siendo bloqueados, estaba seguro que Alice sabia algo y me lo estaba ocultando, se dirigió a su habitación con Jasper siguiéndola.

Los minutos pasaban y ya no escuchaba los quejidos de Bella que al principio habían sido repetidos pero que después de que Carlisle le aplicara la morfina habían cesado, Alice y Jasper se encontraban sentados al final de las escalas con sus manos entrelazadas , Emmet se encontraba recostado en una de las columnas, mientras Esme se habia levantado a limpiar el desastre del jarron, Yo estaba sentado en el sofa escuchando atentamente todo lo que pasaba en el estudio. La puerta se abrió, Carlisle salió del estudio seguido de Rosalie, la cual tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, como si la hubieran regañado, entre a su mente pero todo lo que habia era imágenes de la sutura de Bella.

-La herida es profunda, además es una herida vieja – dijo esto mirando a Rosalie _(Sera mejor que lo digan)_ dijo Carlisle en sus pensamientos. – Se perfectamente que ustedes dos saben la respuesta a esto – dijo autoritario, su voz estaba marcada por el enojo.

- Carlisle que es lo que pasa? Donde se hizo Bella esa herida? Quien se la hizo? – Pregunte angustiado ya que ninguno me dejaba entrar en su mente.

- Alice, acercate – le dijo Carlisle a Alice que se encontraba al pie de la escalera, esta asintió y se paro al lado de Rosalie.

- Sera mejor que hablen chicas, se que ustedes están enteradas de todo – dijo Carlisle autoritario mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, todos lo seguimos, ahora entendía, esto era lo que las chicas habían estado escondiendo de mi.

- Hablen – ordene mientras gruñía por lo bajo, quería matarlas, no podía creer que me estuvieran escondiendo algo importante de Bella, y que solamente ahora cuando la situación no podía ser peor ellas no se querían dignar a hablar.

- Rose, Alice – ordeno de nuevo Carlisle mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- El secreto no es nuestro, si no dijimos nada fue porque tenemos una promesa con Bella, juramos no decir nada – Dijo Alice con su voz llena de contradicción.

- La vida de Bella esta corriendo peligro y ustedes se aferran a una promesa, sabiendo que Bella puede morir – dije con rabia y destilando veneno con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, no culpaba a Bella por haber escondido esto, pero las culpaba a ellas por haberla ayudado a esconderlo de todos nosotros.

- Lo diremos todo Edward, romperemos la promesa solo por el bien de Bella – dijo Rosalie levantando su mirada y con tono decidido

Rosalie empezó la historia con unas pocas intervenciones de Alice. El vampiro acechando a Bella, las huidas, los hechizos, la herida que le habia causado el nomada, y finalmente la muerte del vampiro. Todos escuchábamos atonitos la historia plantados en los inmaculados sofás de Esme.

-Cuando mato al vampiro, su cuerpo se descompenso, utilizo mucha energía espiritual, por eso es que su herida no ha sanado en todos estos meses, y ella no puede ir a cualquier medico, primero por las preguntas y por su condicion– Dijo Alice todavía con contradicción en su voz, sabia que le dolia traicionar a Bella.

- Le rogamos que fuera con Carlisle, pero ella se negó y dijo que lo podía manejar, después no nos preocupamos, la herida sangraba poco, además ella nos decía que solo requería tiempo, que nisiquiera le dolia, no sabíamos que esto iba a suceder – Dijo Rosalie sintiéndose culpable.

- Ella solo lo quería esconder de ti – dijo Alice clavándome la mirada – No seas duro con ella, se siente una criminal con todo esto, no quería que te enteraras no quería que pensaras que ella era una asesina – dijo Alice mostrándome unas cuantas imágenes de Bella llorando mientras le decía a Alice y Rosalie que no me contara nada.

- Como podría pensarlo – dije enterrando mi rostro en mis manos, Bella habia escondido eso de mi, por eso era que habia empeorado todo, solo porque creía que yo la iba a odiar cuando me enterara de esto. La culpabilidad me golpeo como una tormenta inesperada, me hirió el hecho de que Bella pensara que la iba a rechazar por algo asi, la amaba, cuantas veces se lo habia repetido, entonces porque tenia miedo de mi reacción? Porque me tenia miedo a mi?

- Fueron muy irresponsables al haber ocultado esto, aunque las comprendo, el secreto no era de ustedes por lo tanto no tenían el deber de divulgarlo, pero en el mismo momento en el que hubieran visto que la vida de Bella podría correr peligro por esto debieron haber dicho algo y no haberlo ocultado – dijo Carlisle levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al estudio – Edward voy a transladar a Bella a tu cuarto – dijo por ultimo antes de perderse por el corredor. Alice y Rosalie seguían paradas una al lado de la otra mientras miraban a Esme, que parecía a punto de llorar.

- Pobre niña, paso por esa pesadilla sola, nadie la pudo ayudar – dijo Esme con su llanto seco. Mientras veía como Carlisle la llevaba cargada hacia mi cuarto, no me atrevi a mirar, no podía soportar verla tan desvalida, y saber que en parte era mi culpa.

- Pudo haber pedido ayuda Esme, simplemente no quiso poner a nadie en peligro – dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás al lado de Jasper, quien le paso su brazo por los hombros ni Emmet ni Jasper estaban enfadados con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que yo estaba terriblemente enfadado con ellas; y también con Bella.

- Voy a cambiarme – dijo Rosalie mientras subia las escalas para dirigirse a su cuarto. Emmet iba detrás de ella.

Despues de unos minutos Carlisle salió de mi cuarto.

-Voy a ir al hospital por unas cuantas bolsas de sangre, Bella ha perdido mucha sangre y esta anémica, será mejor que me apresure ; Alice quitale la ropa ensangrentada a Bella con cuidado y quemalas – dijo mientras cogía las llaves de su auto y corria hacia el garaje, Alice se levanto al instante de su asiento y subió a toda velocidad. Después de unos minutos me levante del sofa y me dirigi a mi cuarto, ahí estaba Alice metiendo los shorts y la camisa de Bella en una bolsa para disponer de ellas.

- Lo siento – dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos con voz decidida – Pero no era mi responsabilidad decir nada, y menos a ti; no me puedes culpar de querer protegerla.

- Estabas ayudándola a esconder algo peligroso, no la estabas protegiendo de nada – le dije con desprecio.

- Te equivocas, Estaba protegiendo su corazón – dijo Alice mirándome con desdén, después se acerco a Bella, quito uno de los rizos que le tapaban la cara y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Suspire y me acerque a la cama donde descansaba Bella, estaba pálida y sus rizos despeinados se desparramaban por toda la almohada, mientras que sus cremosos pechos estaban cubiertos solamente por su corpiño de encaje negro,y su cuello adornado por la cadena de su guardapelo ese que nunca se quitaba que le llegaba un poco mas arriba que su ombligo, no podía ver su vendaje ya que la dorada sabana le cubría el resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de encontrarse tan desvalida su belleza estaba llena de lozanía, hasta en el dolor su hermosura no disminuía, seguía igual o más fuerte y dominante. Arrastre una silla y me sente a su lado a contemplarla, tome su mano la que ahora estaba fría al igual que los anillos que nunca se quitaba, mire sus brazaletes , los cuales eran varios, algunos tenían pequeños ojos de plata y de colores, habia uno que tenia una pequeña pluma y un colmillo, pero una en particular llamo mi atención era un brazalete de plata el cual tenia como colgante un pequeño lobo tallado en madera, se veía que habia sido hecho con cariño y dedicación ya que el pequeño lobo estaba tallado a la perfeccion. Estuve a su lado mas de media hora, simplemente cuidando su sueño, hasta que llego Carlisle del hospital con las bolsas de sangre para suministrarle a Bella.

-Como esta? – le pregunte a Carlisle mientras este pinchaba el brazo de Bella para crear una via intravenosa, para asi hacer las transfusiones de sangre.

- Esta estable por el momento, mejorara con el suministro de sangre – me dijo mientras colgaba la bolsa de sangre en una percha que habia traido del hospital– Alice y Rosalie fueron a limpiar el desorden en casa de Bella antes de que llegue el jefe Swan – Dijo esto mientras bajaba la sabana hasta la cintura de Bella para asi inspeccionar de cerca el vendaje – Tambien fueron por ropa y a dejar una nota para su padre informándole que Bella va a estar con nosotros todo el fin de semana.

- Los vendajes están manchados de sangre – hice la observación, esperando un explicación por parte de mi padre.

- No te preocupes, es normal un poco de sangrado después de la sutura, pero debemos tener cuidado de que no sangre mas y que la herida se mantenga cerrada.

- Gracias Carlisle, por todo – dije con gratitud, mientras este se dirigía a la puerta.

- No hay de que hijo, Bella ya hace parte de nuestra familia, es mi obligación velar por ella como si fuera otra hija – dijo finalmente Carlisle en tono paternal, me conmovieron sus palabras al ver la sinceridad y el apoyo que había en ellas, le sonreí agradecido.

Me quede allí sentado contemplando a Bella durante dos horas, de su boca empezaron a salir palabras que no pude entender, parecían hechizos en latin, tan solo eran murmullos, pude ver como su frente se cubria de sudor frio, estaba a punto de llamar a Carlisle, cuando sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de golpe y quedo sentada en la cama, algo frío me golpeo y me hizo retroceder de mi posición cerca de ella. Era una barrera, Bella habia creado una barrera invisible a su alrededor.

-Bella- la llame en un susurro, sus ojos frios estaban desorbitados mirando a la nada, al escuchar mi voz, parpadeo un par de veces y pude reconocer los ojos de Mi Bella, que me miraron aterrorizados. La barrera desapareció de inmediato.

- Edward – dijo con voz pastosa y cansada, después sus hermosos rasgos se distorsionaron en una expresión de dolor, gemio agarrando su costado.

- Te incorporaste muy rápido – dije mientras que ayudaba a que su espalda estuviera apoyada en las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama. Bella dejo salir el aire con otro gemido.

-Edward…- dijo con su voz llena de dolor, mientras agarraba las solapas de mi chaqueta, sentí el temblor en sus manos.

- Bella…- dije esperando una respuesta a su reacción, sus manos se soltaron de mi solapa y se ubicaron en su regazo, sus ojos solo mirando sus dedos y sus rizos tapando su cara. Me sente en la silla donde habia estado todo ese tiempo.

- Ya lo se todo – dije con tono monótono mientras veía como sus puños se apretaban sobre la tela dorada.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo sin levantar su mirada, su ritmo cardiaco aumento, no nos hablamos durante unos minutos hasta que vi gotas cristalinas bajar por sus mejillas abriéndose paso por su mentón y aterrizando en su puños apretados.

-Bella…- dije con tono calmado, la notaba bastante exaltada, no quería que sus heridas se volvieran abrir.

-Si no quieres volver a verme lo entiendo perfectamente – me interrumpió Bella con una voz sorprendentemente seria y calmada, pero podía ver que sus lagrimas todavía estaban fluyendo aunque no podía ver su rostro. Suspire, seguía siendo orgullosa y terca.

-Bella…cariño – le dije mientras me acercaba mas a ella, levante su rostro para poder verla, me sorprendi al ver sus ojos chocolates teñidos de dolor – No me voy a alejar de ti por esto. – continue mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas suavemente con mis dedos.

-No me odias por todo lo que hice? – Pregunto Bella rehuyendo de nuevo mi mirada.

- Bella, Como podría odiarte? – le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y mirándo sus profundos ojos - Yo he hecho cosas peores, he matado a humanos y vampiros sin ninguna razón, pero tu tenias una: proteger tu vida y la de tu padre, Como podría odiarte por defender tu vida? Si no lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera conocido y no te estaría amando tanto como lo hago en este momento- dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya, Bella puso sus manos sobre las mias y suspiro aliviada.

- No estas enfadado conmigo? – pregunto en un susurro mientras todavía manteníamos nuestras frentes unidas, podía saborear su dulce aliento mientras me susurraba.

- Lo estoy, pero por habérmelo ocultado – dije en un susurro, mientras me acercaba a sus labios, bella entreabrió su boca y pude sentir su dulce aliento golpearme con mas fuerza, pose mis labios sobre los de ella, tan suaves y calidos, comencé a besarla suavemente mientras Bella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, sus labios me hacían perder el control comenzamos a besarnos con mas pasión, Bella se apretó mas a mi, podía sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, su corazón latiendo desbocado; la recosté en la cama posicionándome encima de ella, sin descargar mi peso. Estaba perdiendo el control, el haberla tenido tan cerca de la muerte habia nublado mis sentidos, solo quería tenerla mas cerca de mi.

- Tenia tanto miedo, de perderte- dije entre besos mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, Bella se movio para reclamar mis labios de nuevo, pero de su boca salió un gemido de dolor, levante mi cabeza de inmediato mientras Bella tomaba su costado. Me levante rapidamente sentándome en la cama.

-Lo siento mi cielo, hice que te esforzaras – dije mientras tomaba su mejilla.

- Aguantaría todo el dolor, solo por sentirte cerca, porque me beses como lo estabas haciendo – dijo en un susurro, con sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas rojas, se veía absolutamente hermosa. Me acerque a ella para besarla de nuevo, pero unos ligeros toques en la puerta me hicieron detenerme.

- Entra Alice- dije mientras volvia a sentarme en la silla donde antes habia estado ubicado, Alice entro con una pequeña maleta en la mano, mientras Rosalie la seguía con toallas limpias.

- Bien, estas despierta Bells – dijo Rosalie sonriéndole aliviada – Demonios! Nos diste un susto gigante – dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a Bella y acariciaba su cabeza. Mientras Alice se sentaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos.

- lo siento chicas- dijo Bella sonriéndoles apenada – Siento mucho haberlas metido en problemas – continuo mientras las abrazaba a las dos.

- Bueno, me imagino que te estabas divirtiendo mucho con Edward en ropa interior, pero tenemos que darte un baño… – dijo Alice a lo cual Bella miro su cuerpo solo cubierto por su sosten de encaje negro y la sabana en su cintura, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo brillante y jalo la sabana hasta posarla en su pecho. Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a reírse sin parar, mientras Bella las miraba enfadada.

- Nos vemos después – le dije dandole un beso en la frente, tenia que salir para poderles dar privacidad – Sera mejor que no la lastimen – le dije a Rosalie y Alice mirandondolas fríamente.

- Tu ya lo hiciste Edward, y no ayudándola a cambiar precisamente – Dijo Alice sonriéndome malévolamente. Cerre la puerta detrás de mi, mientras escuchaba las risas apagadas de Rosalie y Alice.

_**Hola chicas! Perdón por la espera! Pero he estado demasiado ocupada, no habia podido actualizar! Además quería hacerlo largo para que pudieran disfrutar mucho mucho!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y demás! Recuerden que los reviews me hacen super felizzz! Asi que no se les olvide dale click al botoncito! **_

_**Byeee **_

_**Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y mordiscos de su vampiro favorito! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!**_

Edward POV

Podia escuchar sus quejidos silenciosos mientras mis hermanas le daban un baño , me sentia ansioso, sabia que estaba sufriendo; pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando escuche el agua moverse cuando su cuerpo se sumergió en la amplia bañera de mi cuarto, casi podía imaginar su piel cremosa y suave humeda, y dentro mi bañera. Me moria de ganas de leer la mente de las chicas pero me contuve, sabia que no podía violar su intimidad, pero estaba pendiente de los posibles cambios que pudieran haber en la conversación de Bella y mis hermanas, a pesar de que era ridículo pensar que talvez Bella me estuviera ocultando algo mas, todo acerca de ella era un misterio, no podía culparme de estar un poco prevenido, además sabia que habian detalles que no me habían contado en cuanto a la situación de Bella y el incidente con el vampiro. Y por lo visto mis hermanas son las únicas que tienen acceso a toda la informacion. Me sobresalte al escuchar un gemido de dolor mas alto que los anteriores y unas disculpas en voz baja por parte de Alice. De estar apoyado en la pared del corredor al frente de la puerta de mi cuarto, pase a estar casi pegado a esta mientras esperaba algún otro movimiento ya presipitarme dentro de la habitación. Escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas, era Esme que me miraba divertida desde el corredor.

-Pareces a punto de echar la puerta abajo cariño- dijo con un tono divertido, suspire – No te preocupes! Va a estar bien, ahora vamos a la cocina a hacerle algo de comer, debe estar hambrienta – dijo tomandome del brazo y jalándome escaleras abajo. No le discuti y la seguí a la cocina, tal vez debería relajarme un poco.

Bella POV

Las chicas me desnudaron en silencio, aunque Rosalie todavía estaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa por el comentario que le habia hecho Alice a Edward y la cara de disgusto que habia puesto este. Me sumergi en la gran bañera de mármol negro del cuarto de Edward sabiendo que talvez era la primera vez que alguien la usaba, me queje bajito cuando sentí el agua hacer contacto con mi herida.

Alice limpiaba mi cuerpo cuidadosamente mientras Rosalie se hacia cargo de mis rizos ensangrentados, podía ver como el agua se teñia de rojo mientras me enjuagaban, me sacaron cuidadosamente de la bañera y me secaron con igual delicadeza, comenzaba a sentirme mareada. A pesar de la delicadez de las chicas no pude evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor mas alto cuando mi herida, Alice se disculpo inmediatamente yo le respondi con una sonrisa cansada, nos quedamos inmóviles al escuchar como Edward caminaba hacia la puerta, pero finalmente se alejaba con Esme a su lado.

-Crei que nunca se iria- dijo Rosalie en voz baja mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la ropa interior limpia que habían traido de mi casa junto a otras cosas.

- Estaba a punto de derribar la puerta cuando te estábamos secando – dijo Alice mientras me ponia unos shorts y me hacia sentar en la cama con tan solo mi corpiño de encaje de color rosa palido. Rosalie se acerco con el botiquín dispuesta a hacerme de nuevo la curación en mi herida y vendarla apropiadamente.

-Odio el color de esta ropa interior – dije con voz cansada mientras le sonreia a las chicas.

- A mi me gusta, por eso la traje- dijo Alice que estaba arrodillada en la cama a mis espaldas secándome el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

- Eso significa que este fin de semana voy a ser Barbie Bella para Alice, verdad?- Le pregunte a Rose mientras esta reia por mi comentario.

-Pues no tendras tregua , aunque hace pocas horas te hayas estado desangrando – dijo Rosalie con voz divertida mirando a Alice que le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil

-En cuanto a eso- dije con voz seria, inmediatamente las dos me miraron con la misma seriedad, Alice se bajo de la cama para encarme. –Edward esta escuchando?- pregunte mientras miraba la puerta

-Esta en la cocina con Esme, pero no estoy segura si esta leyendo nuestra mente- Respondio Rosalie.

- Bueno, quiero que escuchen muy bien, solo durara unos minutos – Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba - _viento del oeste, bruma del horizonte, niebla negra, velo de los muertos, permítanme su protección para que de mis palabras no se escuche ni su eco- _dije en un susurro, mientras una niebla negra nos cubrió tan solo un segundo y tan rápido como habia aparecido se esfumo. Rosalie y Alice me miraban boquiabiertas, mientras yo continue hablando.

- Este es un hechizo que nos permite hablar sin posibilidad de que alguien nos escuche, incluso sus mentes están protegidas bajo este hechizo, asi que Edward no podrá escuchar sus pensamientos, por mi condición solo puedo mantenerlo durante unos pocos minutos asi que quiero que escuchen con atención – asientieron mientras esperaban que continuara hablando. –Algo esta sucediendo, no encuentro una razón para que la herida se abriera de repente y muchos menos para que los rosales volvieran a crecer, siempre he sabido que algo malo esta sucediendo, pero quiero que sepan que se esta acercando, quisiera pedirles un favor a las dos, especialmente a ti Alice – La aludida asintió – Quiero que estes alerta en tus visiones , al igual que tu Rose quiero que estes alerta. Quisiera saber cualquier indicio de peligro para alejarlas a ustedes y a su familia de todo este embrollo, especialmente a Edward – Rosalie frunció el ceño

- Quieres decir que si vemos algo que algo va a suceder tenemos que escapar y dejarte sola con la carga?- Pregunto Rosalie furiosa, se habia levantado del piso de madera donde antes se habia ubicado me miraba desde arriba su esplendida y arrolladora figura se erguía ante mi, imponente pero sobretodo furiosa.

-Asi es Rose- le dije suplicante.

- Eso no va a suceder Bella – Dijo Alice calmada, la mire extrañada – Si sucede algo no te vamos a abandonar, lo podemos resolver juntas.

- Sea lo que sea lo podemos resolver entre las tres, no te vamos a dejar sola- reitero Rosalie cruzándose de brazos, suspire derrotada.

- No hay manera de hacerlas cambiar de opinión verdad? - Dije sintiéndome repentinamente cansada

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Alice sonriéndome con suficiencia

-De todas maneras no ha pasado nada, vamos a estar alertas, por lo pronto descansa Bells, nosotras nos encargaremos y no diremos una palabra acerca del asunto.

-El hechizo se acabara en cualquier momento, no estoy de acuerdo pero después hablaremos acerca de esto- Dije mirándolas seriamente

-No nos haras cambiar de opinión – Dijo Alice mientras se volvia a sentar en la cama a mis espaldas, bufe, mientras que la niebla negra reapareció y se esfumo en un segundo. El hechizo de protección habia terminado.

Edward POV

Senti los tacones de Rosalie y Alice bajar por las escaleras, mientras hablaban animadamente con Bella, abandone la cocina y me uni a ellas que estaban en el final de la escalera. Rosalie Cargaba a Bella que se veía como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana en los brazos de mi muy alta y rubia hermana. Su piel cremosa relucía en sus shorts y su camisa de tirantes blanca… sus rizos seguían húmedos pero sus mejillas habían recuperado su color. Estire mis brazos para recibirla de los brazos de Rosalie y cargarla yo mismo, Bella me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cuando me incline para cargarla, aunque hizo una mueca de dolor por el ligero movimiento cuando por fin la sostuve entre mis brazos y se colgó a mi cuello. Nos dirigimos a la cocina con mis hermanas a mi espalda, sente a Bella en una de las sillas altas de la cocina, de inmediato Esme dio la vuelta para estar al frente de Bella.

-Oh cariño! Nos diste un buen susto – dijo mientras la abrazaba ligeramente.

- Siento haberte preocupado Esme – Dijo Bella mientras sonreia avergonzada.

- No importa, lo importante es que te encuentras bien, Espero que tengas hambre querida – Le dijo Esme mientras volvia a la cocina.

- Si claro – Respondio Bella

- Hice salmon ahumado, hace siglos que no lo hacia – Dijo Esme

- Huele bien, apuesto a que esta excelente – dijo Bella sonriendo

Bella comio tranquilamente en medio de las conversaciones de mis hermanas y mi madre, se veía tranquila, pero habia un brillo en sus ojos que me decía todo lo contrario, parecía estar alerta en todo momento a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que actuaba; no quise decir nada, talvez todavía no habia superado los eventos de hace unas horas. Cuando Bella termino de comer insisti en llevarla de nuevo a dormitorio para que siguiera descansando pero se empeño en quedarse en la sala de estar en compañía de mis hermanas que no se separaban de ella ni un segundo, asi que para darles un poco de privacidad fui a dar un paseo para hacer una caceria rápida, tendría que estar completamente alimentado para pasar mas tiempo con Bella. Regrese cuando ya el cielo estaba oscureciendo y encontré a Bella acostada en las piernas de Rosalie que le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente mientras Alice le ponia paños en la frente. De inmediato me alarme.

-Que pasa? – dije en tono demandante

-Tiene un poco de fiebre – dijo Rosalie mirándome resentida por el tono que habia utilizado con ella.

- Porque no la han subido a la habitación- Dije de nuevo con mi tono demandante que ahora también era de enfado.

-Porque no quería hacerlo – dijo Bella mientras abria los ojos y fruncia el seño, su tono era dominante – Ahora deja de ordenarles a las chicas como si fueran mis enfermeras personales – dijo de nuevo con su tono dominante mientras volvia a cerrar sus ojos.

- Bella cariño, será mejor que descanses un poco hasta que llegue Carlisle – dije arrodillándome junto a ella.

-Edward se que estas preocupado, pero prefiero estar aquí afuera con las chicas un rato – dijo suavizando su mirada - Prometo que si me siento peor puedes llevarme a la cama y no protestare – dijo sonriéndome y acariciándome la mejilla con su mano caliente.

- Carlisle puede revisarla aquí mismo, además no tardara en llegar – dijo Alice la cual no habia intervenido en la conversación.

Cuando anocheció llego Carlisle y con eso la curación de Bella, su fiebre habia bajado un poco gracias a las atenciones de mis hermanas, pero se rehusaba a moverse al dormitorio hasta que llegara Carlisle. Nunca habia visto cuan valiente podría ser mi pequeña Bella, aguantaba el dolor como toda una guerrera, mi padre la miraba asombrado al solo verla fruncir el ceño mientras el limpiaba su herida y la volvia a vendar. Al terminar la dejo recostada en el sofa de la sala, le dio un parde calmantes pero su cara lucia palida y las pequeñas gotas de sudor frio se concetraban en su cara. Mis hermanas se retiraron un momento a recibir a sus respectivas parejas de su excursión, mientras yo sostenía la cabeza de Bella en mi regazo.

-Edward – Susurro Bella con voz pastosa, todavía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados – Llevame a la cama, porfavor – De inmediato la levante con mucho cuidado, aunque la vi fruncir el seño cuando la acomode en mi pecho, me movi con la mayor delicadeza que me fue posible y subi hasta mi habitación y la acomode entre los cojines dorados. Sus ojos se abrieron y susurro un "Gracias" tomo mi mano y me jalo para que me acostara a su lado, se movio un poco y puso su cabeza en mi pecho y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

La noche no fue nada tranquila, Bella se movia inquieta y a veces gemia por lo bajo cuando se recostaba en el lado de la herida. En la madrugada Bella comenzó a sudar frio, y a musitar palabras al azar, varios nombres saltaban en la sarta de palabras que estaba musitando Bella, en vez de sonreir de satisfacción al escuchar mi nombre me preocupe, al escucharla decirlo con tanta angustia, asi como los nombres de mis dos hermanas y del resto de mi familia, asi como los nombres de algunos miembros de la suya. Comencé a tararearle su nana para que se tranquilizara un poco, funciono ya que Bella después de eso se relajo y durmió profundamente el resto de la madrugada. No sabia que podría estar pasando por la mente de mi dulce angel, pero la fachada de tranquilidad que habia estado sosteniendo durante toda la tarde se habia roto gracias a sus propios labios y a su angustia mientras dormía.

_**Hola! Perdónenme la vida! Se que me demore siigloss para actualizar, pero he tenido mucho que hacer! Además ya empece de nuevo mis estudios por lo cual no me queda casi tiempo.**_

_**Sin mencionar que la inspiración no me estaba llegando! Pero por fin pude recobrar fuerzas y subir capitulo. **_

_**Ojala que lo disfruten lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes mis lectoras pacientes y fieles! :D **_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias por todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me hacen super feliz! Eso es mi verdadero sueldo! **_

_**Okey! **____** Besos, abrazos y mordiscos de nuestro vampiro favorito! ;)**_

_**Byee!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!**_

Bella POV

El fin de semana estaba pasando de manera tranquila, los Cullen se estaban portando maravillosamente conmigo, las chicas siempre pendientes de mi, y Edward, simplemente no podía ser mas dulce. Todavia podía ver en su mirada la sospecha, aunque me estaba esforzando por actuar normalmente, podía ponerme mi mascara estoica para que simplemente no me descifrara pero a veces me era imposible con Edward. La herida estaba sanando de poco y los cuidados de Carlisle eran excelentes, seguía doliendo pero trataba de no demostrarlo mucho, la sobreprotección de Edward era extenuante y a cualquier atisbo de dolor de mi parte, saltaba del asiento como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico y me inundaba de preguntas, especialmente una que era común en el "te lastime?" me decía con un tono preocupado y sus ojos se teñian de angustia. Como podría lastimarme si me trataba como una muñeca de porcelana, sus caricias eran timidas y controladas, lo cual yo odiaba, quería sentirlo cerca, pero cada dia era mas cuidadoso conmigo; y eso me empezaba a irritar, de verdad no sabia cuan peligrosa podía llegar a ser. Pero yo estaba siendo tonta, me estaba sumergiendo en esa burbuja en la que estaba viviendo, me estaba ahogando en esa vida casi perfecta que estaba teniendo con Edward a mi lado, me estaba engañando de nuevo, pensando que tal vez yo si era suficiente para el, que era lo suficientemente buena, pero sabia que mis demonios se iban a apoderar tarde o temprano de mi, no iba a tener escapatoria e iba a arrastrar a Edward conmigo, pero eso no lo podía permitir, ni siquiera podía permitir que Alice y Rose se perjudicaran con esto, aunque sabia que razonar con ellas era batalla perdida. Ese fin de semana pedi a mis demonios que me dejaran en paz, solo por esta vez, que me dejaran disfrutar de Edward y de la familia Cullen. Que me dejaran disfrutar de esa necesidad casi enfermiza que tenia por Edward, esa necesidad que me hacia moverme en total sincronía con el; estaba siendo una inútil marioneta del amor peligroso que estaba sintiendo por el y lo peor era que ese magnifico hombre sentia lo mismo hacia a mi, lo cual era doblemente peligroso. Pero yo simplemente no podía forzar a mis ojos para que vieran el final; no quería pensarlo aunque sabia tal vez era inevitable, porque mi tiempo pacifico se estaba acabando y eso me despertó de mi enorme ensoñación cuando la tarde de domingo mientras dormía en el gran sofa de Esme con Edward a mi lado lo vi en mis sueños, vi que se acercaba y no de una manera amistosa.

Me habia quedado dormida después de que Carlisle me diera un calmante, cuando esa mañana sin querer deje salir un gemido de dolor cuando hice un mal movimiento, Edward escucho por lo cual casi le exigió a Carlisle una medicina que me aliviara y me relajara un poco para poder dormir un par de horas, ya que Edward estaba preocupado porque no estaba durmiendo mucho en las noches ya que las pesadillas simplemente no me daban tregua.

Lo vi llegar al gran patio trasero de los Cullen, inmediatamente me desperte de un salto, Edward me miro extrañado, al igual que las chicas que estaban cerca junto con sus respectivas parejas. Atravesé la casa dando grandes sancadas y Sali al jardín trasero con mis pequeños shorts y mi camisa de tirantes, el frio era penetrante y mi piel lo sintió de inmediato. Edward salió de la casa seguido por Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Jasper. Esme se encontraba en el jardín cuidando las azucenas por lo cual me miro asombrada al igual que los demás, me debía ver como una completa sicopata parada en la mitad del patio trasero descalza y con el viento azotando furiosamente mi rizos sueltos, la familia se quedo en completo silencio, hasta que Edward lo rompió.

-Bella cariño, que pasa? – me pregunto angustiado, mientras tocaba levemente mi hombro, sabia que el olor no iba a tardar en llegar por lo cual no le respondi, mi garganta estaba completamente seca.

El olor llego y los Cullen se pusieron rigidos.

-Carlisle- Edward llamo a su padre en un susurro, el cual apareció al instante y se ubico al lado de su esposa, la cual ya habia tomado una posición defensiva al igual que el resto.

-No puede ser, como no los vi…- comenzó Alice angustiada y me miro a mi – Tu los viste venir verdad? – me pregunto asombrada, solo asentí, no la podía mirar, mis ojos estaban estaticos en un punto fijo entre los arboles.

En ese momento emergieron, el macho alfa en su forma humana, seguido por sus enormes hermanos en su forma lobuna, el gran lobo negro al lado derecho de su líder, y los demás en una posición protectora alrededor de este. Edward se puso al frente mio, ya que yo era la que estaba en la mitad y mas cerca de ellos. Tome del brazo a Edward y lo empuje un poco para poderme ubicar de nuevo al frente, Edward me miro entre enojado y sorprendido cuando me ubique de nuevo al frente suyo dándole la espalda en una posición protectora.

-Jacob…- dije por fin rompiendo el silencio que se habia apoderado de nosotros por unos minutos, mi voz salió desafiante, casi amenazadora.

-Bella – respondió este, mirando a cada vampiro del aquelarre Cullen y después posando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón en mi.

-Que haces aquí? Y con tu manada de perros callejeros, esto es propiedad privada – le dije despectivamente mientras escuchaba un par de gruñidos de desaprobación por parte de la manada de lobos

- No me provoques Bella- dijo Jacob mientras temblaba de la ira. No podía permitir que avanzaran mas hacia nosotros y menos que Jacob entrara en fase, esa seria la orden inmediata de ataque.

_-__ malevolus, ignem concipere, incendium (malévolo, prende fuego, incendio)- _proclame en voz baja y una gran pared de fuego se levanto frente a nosotros separándonos de los licántropos y rodeándonos como un escudo impenetrable. Los Cullen miraban asombrados mientras los lobos retrocedían menos Jacob el cual se mantenía estatico en su lugar.

-Tanto desconfias de mi Bella? – dijo apretando sus puños y mirándome de forma herida.

- Absolutamente – le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, no me gustaba hacer sufrir a Jacob, ni hablarle de esa forma pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que alejarlo no podía hacerle daño a los Cullen, ellos ahora eran mi familia. – Porque vienes Jacob! Respondeme de una buena vez! A que debo el honor de tu visita, jefe de los quileutes? – le pregunte de manera sarcástica. Jacob no respondia, me miraba entre herido y rabioso, lo veia a través de las furiosas llamas, sabia que se estaba controlando, sabia que en este momento quería arracarme la cabeza de un mordisco, yo lo estaba provocando, pero no se podía acercar, mi hechizo era demasiado fuerte.

- Cree que tu ausencia de casa de Charlie es porque te hemos convertido en una de nosotros – Me sorprendi al escuchar la voz de Edward, mientras procesaba la absurda afirmación que este me habia dado, de verdad Jacob estaba allí por eso, me lo debería haber imaginado, su sed de pelea era tan insaciable que me quería utilizar a mi para tener una excusa para eliminar a los Cullen.

-Vaya Jacob, no crei que fueras tan sínico de querer utilizarme a mi como medio de venganza, ya sabes, sigo siendo la misma, me imagino que todavía me puedes oler a kilómetros – le dije sin borrar mi sonrisa de burla.

-Quitate esa mascara de soberbia que tienes Bella…- dijo lleno de ira- Sabes que me preocupo por ti – esta ultima frase la dijo con la misma mirada herida que me habia dado anteriormente, pero eso solo aumento mi enojo.

-No te da vergüenza mentir delante tanta gente? Crees que tienes poder sobre mi Jacob? Crees que puedes presentarte aquí, simplemente a buscar pelea? Yo no te pertenezco Jacob Black, yo soy libre y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, alejate de mi y de mi vida! – le dije levantando la voz y temblando de ira. Sentí una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, era Carlisle quien trataba de calmarme.

-Bella dejame hablar con el – dijo adelantándose un poco desde su posición, asenti - Jacob, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen soy el patriarca de este aquelarre, me imagino que estaras al tanto de nuestro tratado con tu abuelo? – Jacob asintió – Bueno, no nos hemos olvidado de eso, ningun miembro perteneciente a mi familia lastimara a Bella, no nos atreveríamos, ella hace parte de esta familia.

-No es una de ustedes – interrumpió Jacob casi en un rugido.

-Ciertamente no es de nuestra raza Jacob, pero si es parte de nuestra familia, espero que entiendas que Bella no será dañada por ninguno de nosotros y que el tratado sigue vigente, no queremos causar ningun problema, por lo tanto te pido que te retires de nuestro terreno – dijo Carlisle con su siempre amable voz marcada por su acento londinense clásico y educado.

- Nos retiraremos, no deseamos iniciar una guerra sin razón, pero le advierto que en cuanto el tratado sea roto no nos detendremos. – Dijo Jacob con voz fiera con todo el poder de macho alfa que corria por sus venas, estaba hablando muy enserio.

- Tampoco nosotros Jacob – Respondio Carlisle en una voz calmada pero igual de peligrosa

-Bella- dijo este dirigiéndose de nuevo a mi, con una voz susurrante casi de suplica.

-Vete Jacob – le susurre mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo, estaba herida, me dolia tener que hacer esto, tener que alejarlo de mi vida, pero el hace mucho tiempo me habia alejado de la suya mientras yo habia suplicado de rodillas y entre lagrimas su regreso. El rencor era muy grande pero el sufrimiento se le igualaba. Recorde como mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, mis manos llenas de pantano en mitad del bosque cercado de La Push, como lo llamaba a gritos mientras veia al enorme lobo color rojizo adentrarse en los arboles, ese dia que el desespero me venció y fui a verlo, necesitaba su apoyo, su protección y su ayuda, no se lo habia dicho pero lo necesitaba, el vampiro estaba al acecho y el lo sabia, solo que no sabia que yo era su objetivo. Pero Jacob me alejo de su vida y yo decidi arreglarlo sola; sabia que era capaz, era una Dwyer una bruja talentosa y tenia el espíritu libre y salvaje que habia heredado de mi abuela, no habia nada que temer, o eso quise creer mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Levante la mirada para ver a todos los lobos retirarse y de ultimo a Jake que habia entrado en fase en pleno salto para asi alcanzar a su manada, su pelaje rojizo se perdió entre los arboles.

-_Finite _–Susurre y las llamas se extinguieron dejando tras de si una lluvia de pequeños petalos dorados que caian sobre nuestras cabezas. Mi mente se estaba nublando al igual que mi visión y empezaba a sentirme mareada, habia utilizado mucha energía en este hechizo tan poderoso y todavía estaba herida, además la discusión me habia exaltado; trate de hacer una respiración profunda pero mis pulmones se negaban a dejar entrar aire en mi cuerpo un pequeño susurro fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro… _Bella_

_-Edward calma, no tardara en despertar – dijo Alice con tono exasperado _

_-Eso dijiste hace 5 minutos- respondió la voz de Edward angustiada_

Me forcé a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con 7 pares de ojos dorados que me miraban con preocupación

Edward POV

Vi a esa mujer casi desconocida para mi, totalmente poderosa y con el aire de grandeza que jamás hubiera imaginado que mi pequeña niña tuviera, tanta tenacidad, tanto coraje. La vi pararse ahí, decidida me habia quitado del medio y se habia dirigido al hombre de piel broncínea, el cual era alto y muy fornido, con ojos como el carbón. Sus palabras eran duras y a pesar de su contextura y estatura se veia impresionantemente imponente frente a el. Vi en sus ojos color chocolate la mirada de alguien poderoso y lleno de fuerza y en el momento que vi las llamas erguirse frente a nosotros para protegernos supe que Bella era increiblemente poderosa, y que ni ella misma estaba conciente de su propia fuerza y tampoco del modo como todo a su alrededor temblada cuando sus ojos se encendian y la magia brotaba de ella como cascadas furiosas. Todo fue increible, las mentes de los miembros de mi familia estaban asombradas, unas mas que otras, mis hermanas parecían saber de algún modo que ella era asi de poderosa pero estaban asombradas por haberla visto en acción, y yo tenia pleno conocimiento que esto era lo minimo que podía hacer, sabia que habia cosas grandiosas que no habia mostrado todavía, esto no era nada. Carlisle habia intercedido dejando clara la posición de la familia, dando paso para que los lobos se retiraran, pude leer la mente del líder a la perfeccion y pude notar también como habia una especie de armonía entre ellos, se comunicaban a través de su mente, era totalmente asombroso. Pero mis ojos vagaban entre Bella y el hombre de piel cobriza, el cual estaba experimentando una mezcla de dolor y rabia, pero también de arrepentimiento, pero hubo algo que me asombro mas que todo. Este hombre amaba a Bella.

Bella se quedo estatica en su lugar, con la pared de fuego aun levantada, solo hasta que vio el ultimo de los lobos desaparecer del lugar, murmuro la terminación de su hechizo, con una voz cansada y a la vez adolorida, Bella perdió el equilibrio y la alcance a sostener antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, mientras sobre nosotros caia una hermosa lluvia de petalos dorados.

La recosté en la sala de estar con sus rizos oscuros contrastando el impecable blanco del sofa de Esme. Los cinco minutos prometidos por Alice para su despertar habían acabado y ya me estaba impacientando, pero sus ceño se frunció y abrió sus ojos color chocolate profundo.

Bella POV

Me reincorpore con la ayuda de Edward el cual estaba visiblemente confundido y preocupado, mi cabeza estaba doliendo y sentí la mirada inquisitora de toda la familia. Era momento de explicar mi comportamiendo, me sentia avergonzada, mi actos parecian los de una verdadera sicopata.

-Bella – Edward fue el primero en hablar – Te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi mejilla, me ruborice.

- Si, es solo que utilice mucha energía – le dije con una voz que no reconoci al principio, era la mia, la cual sonaba pastosa.

- Bella, veo que conoces al nuevo líder de la manada de los quileutes – dijo Carlisle tratando de pedir una explicacion, me sente derecha en el sofa y asentí.

- Asi es Carlisle, Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black y nieto de Abraham Black, el anterior macho Alfa de los lobos quileutes, me imagino que este fue el jefe de la tribu que tu conociste, Jacob es por línea directa el nuevo líder - dije hablando calmadamente.

- Si, el tratado se realizo con Abraham Black, y por lo que veo Jacob Black esta al tanto del este tratado, por lo que te hago una pregunta Bella, porque hablaste de venganza? – pregunto Carlisle mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de estar.

-Creo que hay un malentendido, no es que Jacob tenga algún resentimiento con el aquelarre Cullen, simplemente tiene un resentimiento porque los vampiros volvieron a estas tierras, no solo hablo de ustedes, hablo del anterior vampiro, eso lo hizo tomar el lugar como líder de la manada. Disculpenlo, solo es un niño ignorante tratando de probarse – dije esto mientras me parada del sofa –Ire a descansar en la habitación de Edward, disculpen el inconveniente.- Todos se quedaron en la sala de estar mientras yo me dirigía a las escaleras de segundo piso

- Pareciera que eran mas que conocidos Bella – dijo Jasper, me detuve al pie de las escaleras, pero no me voltee para ver su rostro.

- No, no lo somos, El solo causa problemas – dije en un susurro, mientras emprendía mi marcha de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Edward

Cuando entre a la habitación, sabia que solo serian segundos antes de que Edward me alcanzara, en ese preciso momento en el cual solo quería estar a solas con mis pensamientos, pero que podía hacer,era su habitación y esta no era mi casa. Lo sentí parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Que fue lo que paso alla abajo? –me dijo en tomo demandante, casi enojado, no me voltee y segui dándole la espalda.

- Nada Edward, no paso nada – dije tratando de restarle importancia, lo que pareció irritarlo mas.

- Como puedes decir que no paso nada, porque le hablabas de esa manera a ese hombre? Levantaste un muro de fuego Bella! Y te enfrentaste a el, quien es ese hombre? – dijo levantando la voz, visiblemente enojado acercándose unos pasos mas, mi mente daba vueltas y estaba empezando a irritarme su actitud, no quería hablar de eso y Edward me estaba presionando para conseguir una respuesta.

- Ya basta!- dije levantando la voz, pero en ese momento mi visión comenzó a empañarse y tuve que sostenerme de una de las barandas de la cama de Edward, puse mi otra mano en mi frente y sentí un sudor frio, demonios! No podía perder la conciencia en plena discusión con Edward, era humillante

- Porque te niegas a decirme lo que pasa en realidad Bella? – me pregunto todavía alzándome la voz, estaba bastante enojado, pero no quería, no quería contarle que era lo que me unia a Jacob y porque le hablaba con tanto rencor.

-Basta…- dije esta vez en un susurro, el mareo se estaba intensificando y podía sentir mis piernas temblar, sentí de nuevo la oscuridad cernirse sobre mi, y a pesar de que trate de mantenerme fuerte, de pie, aunque fuera por mi orgullo, para no caer patéticamente al suelo,el esfuerzo fue en vano, sentí su mano fría tomar mi cintura antes de que la oscuridad me invadiera de nuevo.

_**Holaaaaaa niñassssssssss! Se que me quieren matar de una y mil maneras! Pero yo las sigo amando! Jajajaj! Perdonen mi silencio por todo este tiempo, pero ya volvi! **_

_**Disfruten este capi! Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y amor solo para ustedes! **_

_**Recuerden que me hacen feliz con sus reviews, alertas,favoritos y demás! Por eso mil gracias a todas ustedes siempre tan fieles y cariñosasa!**_

_**Bueno, espero sus comentarios! **_

_**Muchos besos, abrazos y mordiscos de su vampiro favorito! XOXO! ;) **_

_**Bye!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Bella POV

Desperte en una comoda y caliente cama, me retorcí al sentir un punzante dolor en mi cabeza mientras recordaba lo que habia acontecido, Jacob, Edward, los Cullen, me obligue a abrir los ojos y me encontré en la habitación de Edward con su olor nublando todos mis sentidos. Me sente con dificultad en la cama al sentir no solo el dolor punzante de mi cabeza sino también el de mi costado. En ese momento se asomo un cabello negro azabache alborotado y unos ojos curiosos que me miraban pidiendo permiso.

-entra Ali – le dije mientras le sonreia, me sentia culpable al no haberle explicado nada apropiadamente. Alice entro con su andar de bailarina y una bandeja en sus manos.

-Pense que talvez tendrías hambre al despertar – dijo y en ese preciso momento mi estomago sono de una forma no muy femenina, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y la risa burlona de Alice. – Vaya! a pesar de alzar una pared de fuego señorita bruja, todavía tu estomago nos recuerda que eres humana – me rei ante el comentario, mientras recibia la bandeja y la ponia en mis piernas.

-No te imaginas cuan humana puedo llegar a ser a veces cariño – le dije mientras le sonreia, mire con ansias el pollo a la parmesana que tenia al frente, y tome los cubiertos. Esto no era un desayuno – Ali, cuanto dormi? – dije mientras tomaba un bocado del pollo.

-Casi dos días- Dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y se apoyaba en su codo.

-Diablos! Porque no me despertaste, ya no parezco una bruja, parezco un oso hibernando, debo estar oliendo terrible. – dije mientras masticaba

-Un poco- mis ojos se abriendon por la sorpresa, y Alice estallo en risas – estoy mintiendo Bella, en realidad no hueles mal, solo se intensifica todo, apestaba a Bella cuando entre.

- Solo hueles mi sangre, carnívora!- le dije en tono de burla.

-No, no a mi no me gusta tu olor floral misterioso, me causa escalofríos! – dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma y me miraba con cara de terror.

-Hey!- le dije en reproche mientras le lanzaba un vegetal del plato, que claro ella cogió en el aire y me lo avento en la frente, con delicadeza y cayo dentro de mi camisa. Alice empezó a reir al verme tratar de meter mis manos entre mis pechos para asi sacar el vegetal.

- Donde esta la rubia? - le pregunte mientras sacaba el vegetal de mi camisa

-Aquí estoy – dijo Rosalie con su impresionante belleza entrado por la puerta del cuarto de Edward. – Bella y el pollo a la parmesana, apestan los dos

- Hey blondie! Dame un respiro- le dije mientras masticaba un pedazo de pollo.

- La que debe darnos un respiro eres tu apestosa – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice

- Lo siento chicas, de verdad que si, necesito estar a solas con ustedes dos para poder decirles todo, asi que este no es el momento – les dije mientras las miraba con la disculpa escrita en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, Edward el sicopata Cullen fue a cazar con los chicos, no se habia movido de tu lado desde hace dos días- dijo Rose mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

- Esme esta en el centro comercial y Carlisle en el hospital- dijo Alice

- Muy bien, entonces disparen chicas, que quieren saber- dije mientras seguía comiendo.

-Quien es Jacob Black- dijo Alice

-Y porque te comportaste de esa manera, estabas realmente enojada, era escalofriante – dijo Rosalie

-Bueno respondiendo a la primera pregunta. Jacob Black es mi mejor amigo, o bueno lo era, mas bien fue mi amigo de toda la vida, nos criamos juntos y siempre estuvimos juntos. Sabia que Jake pertenecía a los quileutes y que gracias a su descendencia iba a ser el jefe de la manada de lobos, que ya ustedes vieron; pero nunca crei que cuando llegara su momento de convertirse en el macho alfa de la manada iba a brotar tanta soberbia de el. Ahí dejamos de ser los mismos, además – hice una pausa mientras respiraba profundo- Jacob se me declaro

-Demonios Bella! Se te declaro, y que le contestaste- pregunto Rosalie mientras se acercaba mas a mi.

-Rose, es obvio que no le correspondi- dije rodando los ojos- eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en el líder, el me dijo que lo iba aceptar, que no quería perderme por lo cual no le importaba ser solo mi amigo. Y después se convirtió en Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, nieto de Ephraim Black, por línea directa el jefe de los lobos quileutes. Se alejo de mi y yo trate de buscarlo millones de veces, el simplemente me ignoraba y se iba y divertía con sus demás amiguitos lobunos. Y ahí fue cuando apareció el vampiro. Cuando vi que estaba fuera de mi alcance, que no podía hacerlo sola, fui por Jacob, me ignoro y no quiso ayudarme, ni siquiera quiso escucharme, le rogue , le suplique, me puse de rodillas solo para ser escuchada y no fue asi, Se supone que yo era su mejor amiga y que siempre me iba a proteger – dije tratando de tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta - Jacob me dejo sola, con una carga enorme, a partir de ahí supe que no podía dejarme vencer y asi fue como hice todo lo que hice; no quería morir solo porque no obtuve ayuda, la ayuda era lo de menos, sabia que podía hacerlo sola. – dije mientras levantaba el rostro de manera orgullosa, porque en realidad asi me sentia, a pesar del rencor que le tenia a Jacob por haberme abandonado, tenia todavía el orgullo de haberlo hecho por mi propia cuenta, no podía quedar en deuda con el específicamente, era imperdonable, además sabiendo lo que Jake sentia hacia mi.

-Y lo hiciste bien – dijo Rosalie mirándome también de manera orgullosa – no necesitaste de ese sucio perro.

-Bella- dijo Alice bajito – porque reaccionaste asi, porque levantaste esa pared de fuego?

- Ali, no podía permitir que los lastimaran por mi culpa- dije bajando la cabeza.

-No nos podían lastimar somos un aquelarre completo de vampiros, que crees que nos podrían hacer? – Dijo Rosalie

-Rose, los que viste no son los únicos lobos, hay muchos mas, además me consta lo fuerte que son. Y solo se necesitaba una señal, una mirada de Jacob para que todo terminara, para que el tratado se rompiera, y recuerden yo también hago parte de ese tratado, al menos mi parte, preservar la armonía entre nosotros, dándonos el espacio para que cada uno viva sus vidas sin afectar al otro. Pero en todo caso era muy peligroso desatar una batalla ahí mismo, se que yo seria de ayuda para vencerlos si algo llegara a suceder, pero como ven, mi condición no es la mejor- dije suspirando de nuevo.

-porque no nos habías contado de la existencia de Jacob? Y de los lobos?- dijo Alice

-Crei que lo sabían, ya que Carlisle habia hecho el tratado, crei que el les habia informado a todos cuando volvieron a forks – dije un tanto curiosa

-Carlisle nos dijo que no nos habia contado porque creyo que el linaje habia terminado, ya sabes porque habia pasado mucho tiempo y la ultima vez que vino no habia hombres lobo.- dijo Rosalie

-Se salto una generación, pero volvió cuando la segunda generación empezó a tener la mayoría de edad- dije ya retirando el plato completamente limpio – mis felicitaciones al chef, todo estuvo delicioso – dije mientras me palmeaba el estomago

- Fui yo! Sabia que te iba a gustar- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

Las chicas me ayudaron a bañarme y vestirme, y la tarde paso agradablemente mientras nos sentábamos a conversar en la impecable sala de estar de los Cullen. Esme llego al rato, no hizo ninguna pregunta, lo cual agradeci, simplemente pregunto como me encontraba del mismo modo cariñoso que siempre lo hacia y después se sento con todas a hablar de cosas sin sentido que nos distraían. Sentí su presencia de inmediato, sabia que estaba cerca, suspire y mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte, sentía miedo, miedo desatar una batalla entre Edward y yo, sabia que tenia que habla r con el, y el iba a exigir que le contara todo. Mis manos temblaban y Alice lo noto de inmediato, tomo mis manos en las suyas y me susurro un "no te preocupes" le sonreí sin ninguna esperanza. Los chicos entraron, Edward de ultimo, los chicos me sonrieron y subieron a sus habitaciones con sus respectivas parejas. Edward me miro y con su cara como tallada en mármol y musito un " me alegro que estes despierta" y se retiro, subio hasta la tercera planta de la casa donde estaba ubicada su habitación.

-Vaya que esta enfadado- le dije a Esme que permanecia sentada a mi lado.

-Se le pasara, ve y habla con el cariño- me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mia. Sentí un nudo en la garganta

-No se si quiere escucharme – dije, mientras sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, mire a Esme con una sonrisa triste.

-Edward puede ser difícil, pero creo que no te negaría una oportunidad para explicarte- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Me levante del sillón, y mire las escalas de la casa, tenia que subir dos tramos de escalas para poder llegar a la habitación de Edward, no me sentía muy fuerte para hacerlo, pero no quise pedirle ayuda a Esme a pesar de que ella me miro esperando mi petición. Asi que agarre la baranda y suspire, preparándome para la conversación que iba a tener con Edward además de los dos tramos de escalas que me esperaban. Cuando por fin llegue al ultimo piso respire hondo, ya que me empezaba a sentir mareada, pero me agarre fuerte de la baranda y volvi a respirar para recorrer el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Edward. No quise tocar la puerta, el sabia que yo estaba ahí. Cuando entre me encontré con Edward de espaldas mirando por su enorme ventanal.

-Siento haberme comportado asi contigo- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, seguía mareada, asi que no quise quedarme de pie mas tiempo.

-No quisiera que cada cosa que pasa contigo tenga que enterarme de esta manera – dijo con su voz fría como el hielo, todavía seguía dándome la espalda.

-Se que esta mal, pero a veces prefiero guardar silencio con algunas cosas – dije en susurros.

-parece que siempre guardas silencio conmigo – dijo Edward todavía sin voltearse.

-Lo siento – dije bajando la cabeza. Sentí a Edward a mi lado

-No me digas que lo sientes, solo dime la verdad – levante mi cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos color topacio llenos de suplica.

- a veces creo que hay cosas que simplemente pueden arruinar lo que tenemos, no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco inmiscuirte en cosas que no te corresponden- le dije mirando sus ojos dorados.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Bella mi amor, tienes que aprender a confiar en que somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar una dificultad – sentí su suave y frio toque cuando sus manos tomaron las mias.

- Siento que mi pasado me persigue implacable- le dije mientras apretaba fuerte sus manos de hielo.

- A todos nos persigue nuestro propio pasado – dijo mientras vi que sus ojos se empañaban con algo que intuí como nostalgia. – tan solo hazlo Bella, háblame. Dude unos segundos.

-Esta bien… -hice una pausa y respire - conozco a Jacob desde que nacimos, siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, yo sabia de su condición, pero me era prohibido hablarle de ello, solo se hablaba de ello como si fuera una leyenda, los ancianos decían que si el gen se presentaba en el, le contarían toda la verdad, pero que por el momento no era apropiado. Yo guarde el secreto. Y cuando Jacob entro en fase, y se convirtió en macho alfa de la manada, se resintió conmigo porque yo lo sabia y nunca le dije nada – me pare de la cama y empece a caminar por toda la habitación – Dios Edward eso no me correspondia, además las mujeres Dwyer mayores que yo también lo habían prohibido, no puedo ir contra sus palabras, yo era tan solo una niña tenia que obedecer, y lo hice hasta el ultimo momento, no se como explicarte pero yo por ser menor y por tener menor poder tengo que someterme a las mayores, a sus reglas, no podía negarme.- puse mi mano en mi frente, estaba bastante exaltada, y cuando retire mis manos senti la humedad de mi sudor frio. Suspire.

-Jacob te culpa por eso? – me sobresalte al escuchar su voz tranquila. Mire sus ojos dorados. Y recordé aquella noche que Jacob me confronto.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en la cocina bebiendo un poco de te mientras veía a Mademoiselle beber su leche, me encontraba sola, Charlie se iba a quedar esta tarde en la estacio, senti el ruido de su moto a lo lejos y su aura inconfundible. Me quede sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba su entrada. La puerta trasera se abrió de un golpe, y ahí estaba Jacob con sus casi dos metros de altura, su piel bronce brillante y sus ojos llenos de ira, se veía como un gigante con sus musculos marcados en mi pequeña cocina._

_-Jake, que sucede?- le pregunte al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la silla, no obtuve respuesta – Tu padre me dijo que no te sentias bien- dije inocente, sus ojos centellaron de ira y tuve sus enormes manos apretadas en mis antebrazos mientras con su fuerza me levantaba unos centímetros del piso. Sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, que debieron de estar llenos de temor, cosa que nunca había experimentado con mi sol personal, con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida._

_-Jake...- musite con voz temblorosa_

_-No te hagas la tonta Bella, sabes perfectamente que es lo que esta pasando- dijo con una voz que no reconoci, estaba llena de rabia. En ese momento mi mente se ilumino y vi con claridad por encima de los cambios de Jacob lo que estaba pasando. Mi mejor amigo se había convertido en un hombre lobo._

_-Entraste en fase –lo dije casi como si me estuviera hablando a mi misma, en un susurro, me parecía insolito, no estaba preparada para que en verdad sucediera.- me quede completamente en blanco, que no vi venir cuando Jacob me empujo fuertemente contra el lavado, mi espalda se estrello con el frio mármol, todavía recuerdo el dolor y como a las horas apareció un horrible moretón por el golpe recibido._

_-Lo sabias, en realidad lo sabias – dijo Jacob mientras comenzaba a caminar por toda la pequeña cocina con una mano en su frente, su tono era amenazante – LO SABIAS! Y NO ME LO DIJISTE! – grito esta vez lleno de ira mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo contra mi y volvia a tomarme de los antebrazos – Crei que eras mi amiga Bella! Como pudiste? Como pudiste ocultármelo!- Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y asombro, mientras que los de Jake pasaban por la decepcion y la ira completa._

_-Jake…Yo no podía… no podía hacerlo- balbucee mientras sus ojos se encendian y me apretaba mas. – Ademas no sabíamos si el gen en realidad se iba a presentar en ti.- dije con voz entrecortada, las lagrimas estaban corriendo por mis mejillas, no sabia si era por el dolor de la presión de Jacob en mis brazos o por la realización de que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo._

_-Se supone que solo era una leyenda, y tu sabias que no lo era y que yo era el que tenia mas probabilidades de entrar en fase y convertirme en macho alfa de la manada por ser el __descendiente de __Ephraim black , y aun asi no me lo dijiste Bella.- dijo mirándome a los ojos intensamente._

_-Cuando todos empezaron a entrar en fase antes que tu, supuse que ya no ibas a ser elegido, porque tu deberías haber sido el primero por ser el heredero- dije mientras sostenia su mirada._

_-Te equivocaste, no me lo dijiste, no sabia que eras una traidora… me sorprendiste Bella, cuando supe que tu eras conocedora de todo esto hace mucho tiempo, no lo podía creer, mi mejor amiga, a la que amo como a nadie, me oculto algo tan importante - dijo destilando veneno y su agarre no disminuia._

_-Jacob… no podía decirte nada, me dieron una orden, no podía desacatarla, rompería un tratado, sabes que no puedo oponerme a eso, tengo que someterme a las mayores.- dije desesperada, como podría hacerme entender?como podría decirle a Jacob que en realidad no era mi voluntad? Pero Jacob no entendia, podía verlo en sus ojos color carbón. Cada cosa que salía de mi boca era un leño para encender su ira._

_-DEBISTE HABERMELO DICHO!-grito mientras me apretaba mas los antebrazos, puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo de mi._

_-Jake…basta… me estas lastimando… - dije con voz entrecortada mientras seguía en el intento de que me soltara. Sus ojos cambiaron de ira a dolor y sus manos por fin me liberaron. En dos grandes sancadas se alejo de mi._

_-No Bella… te equivocas… tu me estas lastimando – y diciendo eso salio por la puerta trasera de la cocina mientras yo me derrumbaba en los azulejos de la cocina. Mi llanto no cesaba _

_Fin Flashback_

Al sentir sus manos frias en mis hombros Sali de la ensoñación, mire sus ojos dorados.

-Estabas muy lejos- dijo Edward haciendo referencia a lejanía de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba recordando- dije mientras me alejaba de el y me sentaba de nuevo en su cama.

-Ese hombre te ama Bella- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado, su voz tenia algún rasgo de celos y también de reproche.

-Lo se – susurre

-Porque no me dijiste que tenia que cuidarme de un hombre lobo que va detrás de la razón de mi existir- dijo entre broma y reproche, frunci el seño.

-No había razón para hacerlo, desde hace tiempo se de los sentimientos de Jacob hacia mi, mucho antes que entrara en fase, lo rechace por supuesto, no me siento de esa manera hacia el, y el comprendio mi rechazo y prometio siempre estar a mi lado y ser mi mejor amigo aunque yo no correspondiera- dije mientras miraba el brazalete del lobo tallado que se encontraba en mi muñeca junto a varios mas.

-No crees que eso fue cruel? – pregunto Edward, me sorprendi por la pregunta, y lo mire ansiosa.

-Tal ves y muy egoísta también, pero el nunca quiso alejarse de mi a pesar de mi rechazo y yo no quería alejarme de el, hasta que entro en fase y el mismo se alejo de mi – dije sintiendo un ardor en mis ojos, Edward tomo mis manos, lo que me armo de valor para seguir con el relato- Fueron muchos meses en los que le rogué a Jacob que me perdonara, que volviera a mi. Pero fue en vano, Jacob no quería hablarme y mucho menos verme, su vida ahora giraba alrededor de la manada, siempre me he sentido resentida por eso, el simplemente me ignoraba. Cuando empezó la persecución del vampiro busque a Jacob desesperada, el sabia que había un vampiro al acecho y su deber era proteger a su tribu, pero no lo hizo conmigo nisiquiera me quiso escuchar.

_Flashback_

_Llegue en mi camioneta, la lluvia no había cesado y se había convertido en algo violento, las gotas caian como rocas en la vieja camioneta, aparque cerca de la casa de Jacob y espere un rato, hasta que lo divise saliendo de su casa, se veía enorme agachando su cabeza para poder pasar por la pequeña puerta. Me apresure a salir del auto, cosa que me mareo un poco, mi cuerpo ya estaba resentido por toda la energía que había estado utilizando en los últimos días con hechizos escudo para tratar de mantener alejado al vampiro de mi padre. Suspire y corri hacia Jacob, no sin antes tropezarme un par de veces, escondi mi presencia no quería que me viera y entrara en fase de inmediato, era imposible perseguirlo en forma lobuna, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que me aproximaba hacia el hasta que estuve unos cuantos metros cerca, volteo su rostro entre sorprendido y enojado, sus facciones eran mas varoniles al igual que su cuerpo era solo musculo, se veía como un gigante a mi lado. Volteo su rostro y lo vi en decidido a entrar en fase._

_-Jake! Porfavor! Escúchame! Necesito tu ayuda- le grite desesperada. Su rostro me enfrento y sus palabras salieron frias y sin vida._

_-Te dije que no te quería volver a ver, es inútil que sigas buscándome, no voy a responder, ni a tu llamadas ni a tus recados._

_-Lo se, por eso vine hasta aca- dije acercándome mas, con la lluvia golpeando fuerte mi cuerpo cansado.- hay un vampiro,necesito que me ayudes a eliminarlo._

_-la manada se esta haciendo cargo de eso- dijo dándome la espalda una vez mas._

_- pues no lo están haciendo bien!- le grite, de nuevo se enfrento a mi , con una mirada que pasaba entre la ira y la indignación – No lo están haciendo bien, el vampiro va detrás de mi, necesito que me ayudes, no puedo deshacerme de el yo sola – dije con la esperanza de que me escuchara y tal vez se apiadara de mi situación._

_-La reserva esta bien protegida, de eso que no te quepa dudas, además como podría creer que un vampiro solo va detrás de ti? Acaso eres tan importante Isabella? – dijo con sorna_

_-No, no lo soy, pero esta cazandome a mi, necesito que me ayudes, por favor Jacob no me abandones, no se si pueda sola – dije esta vez agachando mi cabeza y aguantando las ganas de llorar, no podía sentir mas angustia en mi pecho, ni mas miedo, y parecía que Jacob no podía verlo en mis ojos._

_- No se si es una treta para acercarte a mi, Pero no va a funcionar, lo único que tengo que decirte, es que los lobos estamos manteniéndolo al margen, y vamos a solucionarlo, además tus palabras para mi se han vuelto vacias, no veo ni un apice de verdad en ellas – dijo destilando veneno con sus palabras, no reconoci a mi amigo de toda la vida que me brindaba las mas brillantes sonrisas._

_-Jake, tienes que creerme!- le dije acercándome de nuevo a el, tropecé y cai de rodillas, ahora mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia – dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, y me protegerias! – le grite desesperada mirando sus ojos oscuros que ahora eran duros como roca_

_-Dejaste de ser mi prioridad cuando me traicionaste, deje de creer en tus palabras cuando me mentiste, tu no eres mi prioridad Isabella, ahora la tribu es mi responsabilidad, eso era lo que querias no? que me convirtiera en un animal para proteger la tribu? Pues ahora lo soy, no soy mas que un animal, y tu no eres mi responsabilidad- dijo esto mirándome a los ojos con furia y rencor, no consegui fuerzas para ponerme de pie, mis manos se hundían en el pantano al igual que mis rodillas, estaba totalmente empapada de lagrimas y de lluvia. Vi en el linde del bosque a los demás lobos, y como Jacob se disponía a entrar en fase, trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondia, salio corriendo a toda velocidad para entrar en fase y yo solo pude gritar su nombre una y otra vez, mientras veía el pelaje color caramelo alejarse junto a los demás lobos._

_Fin flashback_

-Porque regreso ahora?- pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mis manos suavemente

-No lo se, tal ves porque se dio cuenta que no le menti en cuanto a lo del vampiro- me levante angustiada y comencé a caminar- no se que quiere… pero no lo quiero cerca de mi, y tampoco de ti, ni de tu familia, solo quiero que desaparezca! – las palabras salían de mi boca de forma atropellada, y sentía mis labios temblar, me quede quieta en un punto y tape mi rostro con mis manos, senti como las lagrimas llenaban mis ojos, pero estaba obligándome a no llorar. Senti su suave toque y como me abrazaba delicado pero sosteniéndome lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo supiera que el estaba ahí conmigo; eso me libero, lo abrace y comencé a llorar en su pecho.

-El me abandono y juro no hacerlo… - dije entre lagrimas – No hagas lo mismo, Edward porfavor, no te alejes de mi- le susurre mientras mis lagrimas no cesaban.

-No lo hare mi vida, como podría hacerlo – me susurro mientras besaba mi frente, Edward me alzo en sus brazos y me recostó en su cama, recostándose el a mi lado. No lograba calmarme y mi llanto era histérico, pero Edward no me solto y en silencio me siguió abrazando hasta que presa del cansancio me quede dormida en sus brazos.

_**Mis queridas lectoras! No tengo excusa para haberlas mantenido en ascuas tanto tiempo, pero solo les puedo decir, que la inspiración no estaba siendo buena compañía y mas bien me había abandonado por un tiempo, además cuando el corazón no anda bien con los amores, es difícil escribir sobre el amor… lo siento mucho! De verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas! **_

_**Espero que les guste! Y que a pesar de todo me sigan queriendo como yo a ustedes! **_

_**Muchas Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz!**_

_**Disfruten! **_

_**Besos abrazos y mordiscos de su vampiro favorito! XOXO! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ni twilight ni Edward Cullen son de mi propiedad lastimosamente, solo hago esto por diversión y para compartir con las queridas fans de twilight!**_

El bosque estaba en penumbras, no había luna que bañara los altos arboles y el viento era gélido, estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban pasos en hierba, pausados pero decididos. Mire al suelo, eran mis pisadas, seguía caminando decidida, hasta que pare, era el punto de encuentro, mis puños apretados y mi respiración irregular, estaba nerviosa. El águila surco los cielos pero no se detuvo, y siguió su camino. De lo profundo del bosque emergió el gran ciervo con el colibrí descansando en una de sus astas. Apreté mi mandibula esperando que la pantera los siguiera, pero nunca sucedió. El ciervo y el colibrí llegaban solos, pero mi nerviosismo no aminoraba, el viento soplo furioso y agito mis largos cabellos.

Desperté con mi corazón golpeando fuerte dentro de mi pecho, todavía estaba oscuro, y la noche estaba helada, recordé que estaba en la habitación de Edward, habían pasado un par de semanas después del incidente de la herida, esta noche me había quedado con Edward con la excusa de una piyamada con las chicas. Me sente en la cama, Edward no estaba a mi lado.

-Edward? – pregunte en la oscuridad, sabia que me iba a escuchar y sentía su presencia

-Aquí estoy Bella- dijo y senti como se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Lo se, solo quería escucharte – dije mientras temblaba, no se si del frio o de lo que el sueño me acababa de avisar. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, en ese momento la luz de la mesita de noche se encendio, era Edward, que ahora estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Pasa algo cariño? Tuviste una pesadilla? – dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las acariciaba dulcemente.

-No exactamente – dije en susurros , mi voz sonaba tensa. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el ventanal para asi apreciar el bosque, Edward seguía sentado contemplándome, podía ver su cara a través de la ventana, al igual que el podía apreciar la mia que estaba llena de angustia.

-Bella, háblame amor

- Alguien va a venir en los próximos días, el ciervo y el colibrí – hable en susurros, como si estuviera hablando conmigo misma, sabia que Edward había escuchado pero por su cara, estaba segura que no había entendido. – lo siento, el ciervo y el colibrí se han presentado en mis sueños, lo que significa que mis tias Samantha y Agnes van a venir a Forks.

-Que tiene que ver el ciervo y el colibrí de tus sueños? – pregunto extrañado.

-Son los animales que representan a Samantha y Agnes, respectivamente. Se presentan en los sueños o visiones de esta manera, incluso su aura tiene mucho que ver con ellos– dije tratando de explicar algo tan bizarro como eso de una manera sencilla. Edward arqueo sus cejas y en pocos pasos se ubico a mis espaldas abrazandome cariñosamente, pero yo estaba como una roca, tensa y completamente estatica.

-Bella, hay algún problema con que tus tias vengan a forks? – pregunto inocentemente, en ese momento toda la angustia que tenia represada empezó a salir a borbotones.

-Por Dios Edward! – dije alzando la voz y deshaciéndome de su abrazo bruscamente – Es que acaso no lo ves! Todos mis alrededores están manchados de lo que hice, incluso mi cuerpo me delata! - el me miraba perplejo, mientras yo caminaba en circulos, eran pocos los momentos en los cuales yo perdia el control de esa manera, nunca le había levantado la voz y nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico como el que estaba teniendo en ese momento. – Yo no contaba con algo asi! Y mucho menos en este momento, cuando nada parece estar bien! – me temblaba la voz, y ni hablar de mi cuerpo, mientras paseaba en círculos como una posesa. –Las cosas debían de estar mas calmadas para cuando ellas de pronto tuvieran la gran idea de pasar por forks. Hace apenas dos semanas casi me desangro, necesito tiempo! Y no lo tengo! – dije todavía alzando la voz y sintiendo el latido de mi corazón en mi cabeza retumbando, me sente en la cama derrotada y puse mi rostro en mis manos – Que demonios hago? – dije en voz alta pero eso era lo único que me estaba preguntando a mi misma en ese preciso momento.

-Decirles la verdad, ellas entenderán – dijo Edward acercándose unos pasos hacia a mi, pero sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado

-No Edward, no lo harán, esto tenia que ser discutido con las mayores, incluso yo misma admito haber sido muy estúpida, fue muy estúpido lo que hice – levante mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Edward, le sonreí apenada y estire mi mano para que el la tomara, Edward tomo mi mano sin vacilación. – Siento mucho mi reacción- dije avergonzada al recordar como le había levantado la voz, Edward se arrodillo al frente mio para poder mirarnos en la misma altura.

-No puedes ser impávida en todo momento, eso me asusta a veces, cuando eres tan fría. – dijo con una sonrisa

-Quien habla de frialdad- dije irónicamente mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla, haciendo referencia a su temperatura, Edward solto una pequeña carcajada

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos. – Ven cariño, todavía no ha amanecido y debes descansar – dijo jalando levemente mi mano.

Me deje guiar de nuevo hasta su cama, acerque mi cara a la suya y bese sus labios, dulces, helados y suaves. Enterre mis dedos en su cabello, su boca se abrió paso por la mia, pude saborear ese sabor tan dulce, el sabor a Edward, ese que me enloquecia y hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Se separo dulcemente, y beso mi frente

-Vamos nena duerme un poco- dijo esto mientras yo hacia un puchero. Siempre tan caballero, a veces me gustaría que simplemente no lo fuera en absoluto, rei internamente por mi pensamiento, "si fuera diferente a como es, tal vez no lo amarías tanto" Edward me abrazo y yo puse una pierna encima de su cadera, quería sentirlo cerca, y los nervios del sueño no se habían ido.

El resto de la noche estuvo agitada, no dejaba de moverme y despertarme, y cuando lo hacia buscaba desesperada los brazos de Edward que me acunaban dulcemente. Cuando por fin amanecio no había dormido prácticamente nada, y no podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama, asi que me levante temprano, a pesar de que era domingo, y baje junto con Edward a la cocina, allí se encontraba Esme arreglando unas bonitas rosas blancas en uno de sus costosísimos jarrones. Nos sentamos en los taburetes de la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos Dias chicos- nos saludo sonriendo, fruncio el seño por un momento – Bella querida esta muy temprano para que estes levantada, ocurre algo? Estas bastante palida- dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente maternalmente.

-Solo fue una mala noche Esme- le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla, cosa que no consegui en absoluto.

-Quieres que te prepare algo? – dijo ella todavía con su seño fruncido.

-No gracias Esme, no tengo hambre ahora mismo – dije todavía sonriéndole, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward me miraba de mala manera, reprochándome mi falta de apetito. Voltee y lo encare – Mas tarde cariño, lo prometo – dije tomando una de sus manos.

En ese momento entro Alice con su andar ligero seguida de Jasper, quien me sonrio amablemente mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro mandándome olas de tranquilidad, suspire y me relaje en mi asiento de inmediato

-Gracias Jasper- le dije con mirándolo por entre mis pestañas

-Siempre es un placer señorita- dijo con su acento sureño tan educado como siempre.

-Buenos Dias a todos- dijo la pequeña pixie sentándose al otro lado de Edward mientras me miraba significativamente, asentí levemente mi cabeza, sabia que ella también había visto la llegada de mis parientes. Me preguntaba como había aparecido en sus visiones exactamente.

-Y el resto?- pregunte mientras paseaba mi vista por toda la casa.

-Carlisle esta en el estudio y Rose y Emmet están en el bosque quien sabe haciendo que – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza, todos sabíamos que estaban haciendo, pero la verdad ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta. Me ruborice y puse los ojos en blanco. Edward ahogo una carcajada cuando vio mi expresión

-Que es tan gracioso Masen Cullen? – le pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja amenazante

-Nada – dijo mientras me sonreía abiertamente. Jasper ahogo una risita, lo mire desafiante, puso sus manos en alto en forma de disculpa, pero con la sonrisa de chico sureño todavía en su rostro.

-Muy bien, ignorare que ustedes dos niños se están burlando de mi, hoy no tengo animos de hacerlos morder polvo, mientras juego con ustedes- dije mirándolos divertida. De inmediato sus caras se pusieron serias, y se miraron entre si. Solte una carcajada y me dirigí al sofá seguida de Alice.

-De verdad debería alzar muros de fuego mas a menudo, parece que asi me toman en serio- le murmure a Alice y esta solto una risita.

Me sente en el sofá con Alice a mi lado, puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella peinaba dulcemente mis rizos con sus dedos.

-Pareces preocupada- dijo Alice en un susurro

-Lo estoy, que viste?- le pregunte secamente

-Dos mujeres, una de cabello negro con destellos azules y otra de cabello vino tinto muy largo y lacio; pero no pude ver sus rostros, fue como la primera vez que te vi en mis visiones, había una bruma que las cubria, no me dejaba verlas correctamente y después solo vi un ciervo con un colibrí posado en su asta- explico Alice – quienes son?- me pregunto finalmente.

-Mis tias, parece que van a pasar por Forks, segura que solo vienen ellas? Solo viste dos personas? – le pregunte insistente

- Si, aparte de los animales, que pasa? Tu viste mas personas? Casi siempre tus sueños y mis visiones suelen combinar – negué con la cabeza

- Si solo las vi a ellas, solo quería asegurarme- dije suspirando

-Como es que vi animales? – pregunto Alice – Cuando te vi a ti por primera vez no vi nada mas.

-Son los animales que las representan- respondi recostando mi cabeza en su regazo, mire a Alice desde arriba, no me había fijado que en las visiones de Alice de mi , ella nunca había mencionado un animal, frunci el seño – Que extraño que solo me hayas visto a mi.

-Tendria que haber visto también un animal? – pregunto mientras rascaba mi cuero cabelludo, cerre los ojos, me encantaba que me acariciaran el cabello, me relajaba.

-Se supone- dije distraídamente con mis ojos todavía cerrados, disfrutando la sensación.

-Que animal te representa a ti?- pregunto Alice, abri los ojos de golpe, y me ruborice sabia que todos estaban escuchando atentamente

-después te lo diré- fingi indiferencia mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos- Ahora esclava sigue masajeando mi cráneo. Senti a Edward sentarse al otro lado de Alice.

-Ire a cazar cerca con Jasper- dijo Edward

-Esta bien, tardaras mucho? – pregunte mientras abria los ojos y enfocaba mi vista a esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. – Tus ojos, no parece que necesitaras cazar o si?- levante una ceja sospechosamente, Edward sonrio

-No, solo acompañare a Jasper – dijo todavía sonriéndome dulcemente

-Por un momento crei que te querias deshacer de mi – dije haciendo un puchero y mirándolo fingiendo enojo

-Eso esta fuera de mis alcances, como podría no quererte a mi lado? Eso seria un infierno – me mostro su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y dándome un casto beso en los labios se levanto- Alice asegúrate que coma algo – Alice asintio - y tu – dirigiéndose a mi – trata de descansar un poco – asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí, le sople un beso y Edward salio de la casa seguido de Jasper.

-Que quieres hacer? – pregunto Alice refiriéndose a los acontecimientos que estaban por suceder.

-No lo se, esperar tal vez – dude por un segundo- sip esperar es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento Ali.- suspire derrotada

-Crees que será un problema? – Alice me miro significativamente, sabia a lo que se referia, aparte de lo que mis tias podrían encontrar o con mis acciones de los meses pasados podrían causar en ellas, también estaba el asunto de que mi novio era un vampiro y que ahora prácticamente yo formaba parte de la familia. La única que había tenido contacto con Carlisle había sido mi abuela Elena y eso había sido hace muchos años.

-Creo que con mis tias no tanto, ellas lo pueden entender, pero mi madre…- dude por un momento tratando de buscar palabras poco alarmantes para describir la situación, _enloquecerá, me matara,_ esas eran palabras que seguramente no debería utilizar – Ella es difícil – dije casi sacando las palabras a la fuerza. Alice me miro con una de sus cejas levantada, no estaba convencida en absoluto.

-Asi que te preocupa mas la reacción de tu madre a la de cualquier persona, verdad? – pregunto en un susurro

-La verdad, estoy aterrorizada por la reacción de mi madre a todo, porque todo esta mal, no se que seria un mayor problema, si lo que hice o que ahora tengo a Edward a mi lado- no pude evitar sonreir al final de esa oración, Edward, el era lo que de una forma u otra me mantenía a flote, al igual que su familia.

-Crei que lo ibas a matar anoche- susurro Alice entre risitas

-Escuchaste?! – le pregunte asombrada.

-Pues la verdad los únicos que estábamos en casa a esa hora eramos Jazzy y yo, asi que no te preocupes, solo nosotros dos escuchamos como tratabas de no arrancarle la cabeza a mi hermano- dijo todavía con una sonrisa

-Alice! Fui tan grosera! Deberías haber visto su cara! Fue como si le diera una bofetada-dije escondiendo mi rostro con mis manos, Alice solto una risita

-Estabas alterada, no importa, el entiende que simplemente estabas nerviosa, ya déjalo ir Bella- dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello.

La mañana paso rápidamente, mientras ambas esperábamos la llegada de nuestras respectivas parejas, Rosalie y Emmet llegaron sonrientes después de un rato, nisiquiera quise recordar la razón de sus sonrisas. Alice y Rosalie hicieron un desastre en la cocina junto con Emmet tratando de hacerme Pancakes con diferentes figuras, varios de ellos quedaron pegados en el techo impecable de la cocina, cuando Emmet los tiro en el aire con mucha fuerza por lo tanto cuando Esme llego del jardín por poco asesina a Emmet y a las chicas al ver el desastre que habían hecho. Por lo tanto mientras ellos limpiaban yo me fui a dar un baño, me vesti con unos jeans ajustados, y una camisa manga larga blanca. Me reuni de nuevo con los chicos que estaban viendo tv en el gran plasma de la sala de estar. Ahora Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaban sentados abrazados en uno de los sofás. En la tarde comencé a sentirme muy cansada pero no quería dormir, a pesar de haber pasado una tarde relajada, mis nervios no aminoraban. Por lo tanto cuando Edward y Jasper llegaron, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos todavía sentadas en el impecable sofá de Esme. Viendo como Emmet jugaba un videojuego.

Al verme Edward frunció el seño, le sonreí cansada mientras alzaba mis brazos para que me abrazara. Beso mis labios dulcemente mientras me tomaba en brazos, yo estaba con mis piernas envueltas en su cintura al igual que mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Enterre mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire su dulce olor. Mientras Edward en silencio me conducia a su habitación. me dejo delicadamente en su cama, me arropo y se acostó a mi lado, comenzó a tararear mi nana y me rendi al sueño.

Edward POV

Despues de dos semanas las visitas esperadas por Bella no se habían manifestado, todo seguía igual, y los días pasaban como si nada, a pesar de esto, los nervios de mi amada eran palpables. A veces la sorprendia mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque, tomando en sus manos el relicario de oro que nunca se quitaba, distraída, pensativa, en silencio; sus silencios los cuales seguían martirizándome, sabia que no hablaba mucho del asunto porque no quería preocuparme y las visiones de Alice eran borrosas. Por lo tanto ni Bella ni yo sabíamos lo que pudiera llegar a suceder cuando las mujeres Dwyer se enteraran de lo que había pasado en Forks hacia ya varios meses.

El viento soplaba fuerte, no llovia pero el viento seguía siendo gélido, la noche estaba oscura y Bella se removia en sus sueños, mire el relog eran las 2:30, la casa de los Swan estaba en silencio, solo interrumpido por los ronquidos del jefe y por la respiración suave pero poco profunda de Bella. De repente sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron, pero esos ojos eran frios y oscuros, había tenido la oportunidad de verlos una vez, el dia que Bella despertó después de casi desangrarse en el suelo de su cocina.

-Bella? – la llame alarmado, ella simplemente se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, la segui todavía alarmado, no había contestado mi llamado, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a bajar la escala con una precisión rara de ella, y una ligereza rara en un humano, sus pisadas eran suaves pero rapidas. Cuando abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba hacia el patio trasero, me asusto realmente, la vi mirar hacia el cielo y el furioso y helado viento despeino su cabello, se veía salvaje, pero hermosa, una criatura completamente mitica e irreal. Mitica e irreal como yo, pero la diferencia era que el viento vibraba con su mirada, Bella llevaba magia en su interior, y en esas pocas ocasiones me sentía aterrado al ver la dimensión de fuerza que tenia mi pequeña en su 1.65 de estatura y sus 50 kilos. Si yo no estaba completamente consiente de su fuerza, eran menores las probabilidades de que Bella lo supiera. Ella no se veía a si misma como yo la estaba viendo en ese preciso momento. Cuando dio un paso fuera de la casa me dispuse a tomar su brazo, pero mi móvil vibrando en mi pantalón me desconcentro, me dispuse a contestarlo, no tuve que hablar, mi pequeña hermana la vidente ya me estaba hablando en su tono de soprano.

-Tan solo síguela- me dijo suavemente, obedeci no sin antes preguntar la razón – Ella en este momento esta muy concentrada, envuelta en su interior, es mejor que solo la sigas, cuando ella encuentre el lugar, ella misma volverá en si – dijo Alice tratando de hacerme entender, colgué y segui el camino pegado a los talones de Bella, la cual a pesar de su constante torpeza normal, se movia fluidamente por el bosque, con pasos decididos y pero sumamente delicados, sus rizos moviéndose al compas de sus pasos, y el viento gélido azotándolos. La noche era fría, helada, pero ella en su piyama de Shorts y camisa de tirantes color uva no parecia afectada por ello. Después de andar unos minutos paro abruptamente, y con el ultimo paso que dio el viento soplo furioso levantando hojas y haciendo que los altos arboles se tambalearan, de los arboles salieron dos figuras femeninas un poco mas altas que Bella, eran sus tias, las visitantes que hace rato estábamos esperando. La voz de Bella me sobresalto al estar tan concentrado en los eventos.

-Edward, mantente a mis espaldas – su voz fue seria, autoritaria, no entendí el sentido, si quería que me quedara detrás de ella para protegerle la espalda o si simplemente no quería que me adelantara, tomando ella asi una postura protectora. Las mujeres caminaron hacia nosotros, eran muy parecidas, gemelas quizá. Una de pelo corto, liso y negro azulado mientras la otra con un cabello muy largo, liso y vino tinto. Lo que mas me sorprendio de estas mujeres eran sus ojos, uno verde y uno azul, un humano normal no lo notaria de inmediato, pero mi visión vampirica me permitio apreciarlos en su totalidad. La de cabello oscuro vestia un abrigo largo color azul medianoche, con una bufanda negra en su cuello, llevaba botas largas y de cuero negro. La de cabello color vino llevaba un atuendo parecido, con la variacion de color, Verde oliva, sin bufanda pero con un gorro negro de lana en su cabeza. Se detuvieron a unos 10 pasos de nosotros. La de cabello corto hablo primero, me sorprendio el sonido de su voz, calmada y gentil.

-Desde que llegamos a los limites del pueblo hemos sentido la magia desbordada por todos los alrededores – dijo mientras miraba a Bella esperando una respuesta, la aludida bajo la cabeza, y suspiro, en ese gesto pude reconocer a la Isabella que yo conocía. – Se que debes tener una explicacion, asi que habla querida, te escucharemos – su voz seguía amable y sus palabras cargadas de comprensión, como un arrullo.

-Diablos nena! Que hace un vampiro a tu lado? – dijo la otra con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-Agnes. – la reprendio la de cabello oscuro – no te adelantes, deja que nuestra sobrina hable - dijo y la otra asintió sonriendo todavía divertida.

-No quisiera tener que hablar aquí – dijo Bella mientras señalaba el bosque en penumbras que nos rodeaba.

-Tienes Razon, será mejor que nos veamos en la vieja casa Dwyer, nos adelantaremos, te esperamos alla – dijo la pelioscura mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el lugar de donde habían salido.

-Ve por un abrigo, te vas a resfriar – dijo la peliroja mirando el atuendo de Bella reprobatoriamente- ah! Y dejale una nota a Charlie, no vaya a creer que te fugaste con el vampiro – sonrio divertida y levanto una de sus manos en forma de despedida.

Bella se quedo en su lugar sin voltear hasta que sus tias desaparecieron en el bosque. Cuando volteo para enfrentarme su expresión era indecifrable, pero su corazón la delataba, podía escuchar el latir desbocado lleno de nerviosismo. Me brindo una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y me ofrecio su pequeña mano, la tome sin dudar, estaba helada, como mis propias manos.

-Lo siento, fue muy extraño? – me pregunto mirándome avergonzada

-Un poco, Alice me aviso que debía seguirte solamente – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, asintió.

-Puedes llevarme devuelta a casa y después a la casa Dwyer? – pregunto todavía avergonzada.

La monte a mi espalda, Bella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mientras me abrazaba fuerte, sabia que estaba escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, para no marearse. Cuando llegamos a su casa, la segui rápidamente hacia su habitación donde se puso unas botas negras largas de cuero y su abrigo largo igualmente negro, dejo una nota para Charlie la cual dejamos en la encimera antes de volver a salir rápidamente por la puerta del patio trasero.

La vieja casa Dwyer era grande y antigua de 4 plantas, en la ultima se ubicaba un atico con techos puntiagudos. La fachada de la casa era de ladrillos color humo, las tejas negras y las ventanas anchas, le daban un aspecto oscuro y misterioso. Los helechos se elevaban por las columnas de la vieja casa, parecia que la vegetación crecia por todos lados de la residencia, la cual estaba rodeada flores silvestres, helechos y de altos arboles, en uno de ellos pude ver un viejo columpio que se mecia con el viento. A lo lejos pude ver un invernadero y un pequeño lago. El gran porche era de madera con un par de sillas mecedoras,Deje a Bella en el camino que daba hacia el porche de la entrada. Pude escuchar un suspiro de su parte, me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia la entrada de la casa sin darse vuelta, sus pasos eran decididos y resueltos, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos a la puerta principal Bella apretaba con mas fuerza mi mano.

Ella abrió la puerta y entramos. Me encontré en un salón de techos altos con vigas de madera al igual que el piso. Había unos pequeños sofás antiguos con cojines, y mantas oscuras, con un par de montones de libros antiguos al pie de unos de los pequeños sofás, se veía desordenado pero la instancia estaba completamente limpia, Había una rueca en la esquina de la habitación y la gran escala de madera en forma de caracol. Era oscuro solo iluminado por las luz de las velas colocadas a lo largo de la repisa ubicada arriba de la chimenea, en cantelabros antiguos y de difentes tamaños y colores.

En una esquina de la pared de empapelado de flores, se encontraban unos retratos, una Bella de niña me sonreía desde el marco de bronce mientras sostenia en una palma de su mano una llama de fuego, otra estaba sentada en el pequeño columpio con un pequeño gato negro en sus brazos. Había una de Las gemelas Dwyer, junto a una mujer de cabello corto castaño claro y rizado, con ojos azules profundos, con un leve parecido a Bella que deduci que era su madre Renee. Estaban abrazadas sonriendo a la cámara, era de las fotos mas recientes que habían. Otra de la misma mujer sentada en medio de la grama y las flores silvestres con un vestido blanco y el cabello rizado y claro, que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, asi como el de Bella. Tenia en brazos una pequeña bebita de cabellos oscuros la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que la bebe dormia tranquila. Era Isabella. Habían otras de una mujer mayor también parecida a Bella, con una mirada sabia y profunda, Elena, su abuela, Carlisle tenia razón se parecia mucho a ella solo que su cabello era mas claro y sus ojos de un verde intenso, de la misma tonalidad de uno de los ojos de las gemelas. Había otros retratos antiguos de otras mujeres, y también varios donde habían hombres acompañando a las mujeres.

Mientras avanzábamos por un largo corredor pude ver la entrada al hibernadero, que era completamente de cristal, rodeado de helechos y plantas en recipientes de barro, también habían flores, y una gran mesa de roble en la mitad donde reposaban varios objetos de laboratorio, al igual que guantes de jardinería, tijeras y varios manuscritos antiguos con dibujos de plantas. Habían varios cuartos unos cerrados y otros abiertos, uno de los que estaba abierto tenía una maquina de coser antigua con estaterias llenas de hilos y lanas de todos los tamaños y colores, al igual que telas esparcidas en la estanterías y en el sofá de cuero café que había ubicado en una esquina de esa habitación. hubo otra habitación que me causo curiosidad, era pequeña, llena de escaparates de madera y con pequeñas ventanitas de cristal donde se veian miles y miles de frascos con etiquetas, llenos de lo que intuí como especies o plantas.

Bella me siguio guiando por un comedor de madera blanca y sillas del mismo color que tenia una entrada hasta la gran cocina cuadrada de alacenas color beige, y azulejos del mismo color. Su techo era alto con vigas de madera, y una gran lámpara que colgaba de una de estas vigas que reposaba exactamente en la mitad de la habitación, donde se ubicaba una gran isla de madera oscura con unas sillas, en su lado izquierdo habían unos ventanales y unas puertas que guiaban al patio trasero del cual pude vislumbrar el pequeño lago con un quiosco de madera blanco a sus orillas, donde de ubicaban una mesa de jardín de hierro forjado del mismo color, junto con sus sillas. Al lado derecho de la cocina se encontraban unas escalas de madera iguales a las que ya había visto al principio, con las cuales se podía acceder a los demas pisos de la residencia.

Las tias de Bella se encontraban sentadas en las sillas altas alrededor de la gran isla de madera oscura, tomando una taza de te. Solo la peli roja levanto la cabeza, mientras la peli oscura acercaba la taza a sus labios. Bella se quedo inmóvil en la entrada de la cocina.

-Sientate nena – dijo la pelioscura mientras miraba a Bella a través de sus espezas y largas pestañas negras, señalo una de las butacas. – Tu también – dijo dirigiéndose a mi con tono amable, asentí con la cabeza educadamente, mientras guiaba a Bella ( la cual no parecia con intención de moverse) hacia una de las butacas. Cuando estuvimos sentados la mujer peliroja se levanto y le trajo una taza de te a Bella, la cual la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Creo que necesitas esto, estas muy nerviosa, si sigues oprimiendo la magia asi, vas a quebrar toda la cristalería de la cocina- dijo la peliroja sentándose de nuevo.

-Bella no nos ha presentado, y parece que el raton se le comio la lengua – la mujer pelioscura sonrio con ternura a Bella mientras esta la miraba con sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba avergonzada.

-Soy Edward Cullen – dije educadamente mientras ofrecia mi mano derecha a una de las tias de Bella

-Samantha Dwyer- respondio la pelioscura, quien tomo mi mano de inmediato dándome un amistoso apretón mientras me sonreía amable, no me había fijado pero asi como me pasaba con el jefe Swan, los pensamientos de las gemelas Dwyer eran en su mayoría ocultos. De lo poco que pude vislumbrar fue la total sincronía de los pensamientos de las aludidas, su voces eran diferentes y claramente sus personalidades también. _Ojos sinceros, mirada sincera, * _Fueron los pensamientos de Samantha mientras me miraba amable pero inquisitoriamente

-Agnes – dijo la peli roja sonriéndome todavía divertida, y dándole un apretón a mi mano. _Es sincero y guapo y un vampyrus* _de nuevo me sorprendia la sincronización de los pensamientos de las gemelas.

- un placer – dije con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Bella, es hora de que hables, sabes que será mas fácil hacerlo con nosotras- dijo Samantha mientras le daba un sorbo a su te, la aludida suspiro, y ahí comenzó el relato, Bella no omitio ningún detalle, dijo exactamente donde había encontrado los hechizos, como los había realizado. Al final del relato sus dos tías estaban boquiabiertas pero sus mentes estaban ruidosas.

_Como hizo esos hechizos tan poderosos, han pasado miles de años para que alguien pueda hacer ese tipo de encantamientos, es solo una niña! Renee va a enloquecer. –_ escuche los pensamientos de Samantha, la pelioscura, que mas que todo, a pesar de no ejercer un juicio contra Bella, estaba preocupada.

-_Brillante pero peligroso, pero definitivamente brillante, y sin ayuda, pero debio haber pedido ayuda. – _Agnes miro a Bella y fue la primera en hablar –Porque no pediste ayuda Bells? – pregunto frunciendo el seño

-No quería poner a nadie en peligro y menos a mi familia – dijo Bella con tono decidido

-Hubiera sido mas fácil que hubieras pedido ayuda – respondio Samantha

-No, hubiera sido mas complicado – respondio Bella

- Me imagino que tu cuerpo esta pagando factura – dijo Agnes mirando a Bella intensamente, y mirando su cuerpo tratando de descubrir algún indicio de debilidad o herida. Sus ojos se posaron en su costado _bingo! _Pensó Agnesal ver como Bella se removia del asiento, ella había omitido el detalle de la herida que le causo el nomada.

-No es solo tu costado, verdad? – pregunto Samantha con sus ojos clavados en los de Bella, la aludida asintió. Recordé de inmediato los dolores que la azotaban a veces, los trataba de ocultar para no preocuparme, pero era imposible al ver como su cara a pesar de mantenerse a la raya palidecia, incluso a veces la veía agarrarse de alguna superficie para mantenerse de pie, pero hace un tiempo no sucedia a menudo.

- Renee va a enloquecer- Agnes anuncio poniendo sus ojos en blanco

- Sabes que es muy fácil que ella conozca nuestra ubicación, cuando sepa que nosotras estamos en Forks, no pasara mucho tiempo para que venga aca – Samantha dijo, al ver mi expresión confundida explico a que se referia – Cuando hay mas de dos brujas de la familia reunidas durante un tiempo, las demas notan que hay una situación extraña o una reunión a la cual deben presentarse, cuando los animales representativos se ven juntos en los sueños, es una especie de alerta especial, en los tiempos antiguos las brujas no podíamos comunicarnos por cartas o recados, gracias a la inquisición corríamos peligro, por lo tanto los sueños nos ayudan a comunicarnos, aunque ya no hace falta que nos escondamos ni nada parecido, ahora una llamada puede solucionarlo, esto es de mucha ayuda para las brujas que no tenemos tanta habilidad de pitonisas, como Bella, que puede llegar a una coordenada exacta guiada por sus sueños _lo cual es incrible –_ Añadio Samatha en su mente.

- Como hacen las que no tienen la habilidad tan desarrollada? – me atrevi a preguntar

-Facil, por ejemplo nosotras vemos que están reunidas, por lo tanto si conocemos la ubicación de una de las brujas, la buscamos y ella tal vez pueda estar mas informada, nunca he conocido a nadie con la habilidad de Bella, que llega exactamente al lugar, las demas simplemente nos buscamos entre nosotras para asi llegar al lugar – respondio Agnes mientras miraba de reojo a Bella que mantenía su cabeza gacha.

- o nos buscamos en un mapa con un par de hechizos, pero eso es muy complicado, es mas fácil buscarnos entre nosotras – añadió Samantha

- Como sabría la madre de Bella la ubicación de todas ustedes?- segui preguntando aun mas curioso todavía, Pocas veces mi amada hablaba acerca de ese tipo de cosas, las cuales tenían que ver con su naturaleza

-Facil, Renee después de unos días, va a soñar con los tres animales reunidos, sabe que Bella no ha salido del pueblo, ya que si eso hubiera sucedido Charlie le hubiera avisado, por lo tanto no es sino que deduzca que como su hija no se ha movido de lugar, las que se movieron fuimos nosotras – respondio Agnes haciendo referencia a su hermana gemela y a ella. Asentí mostrando que ya había entendido

-Hemos escuchado suficiente Bells, y sabes que tu madre y quizás la de nosotras vengan aca y desde el primer momento que entren en los limites de Forks sentiran la magia desbordada, además de que es magia fuerte, antigua y muy peligrosa – Dijo Samantha en un tono serio lleno de preocupación.

-Nosotras te entendemos – dijo Agnes volteando a ver Samantha, la cual miro a Bella y asintió con la cabeza mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermana gemela – Sentiste que no podias recurrir a nadie, cuando eres la única y no tienes a alguien de tu edad en quien confiar, es muy difícil pedir ayuda a una de las mayores.

-Y desapruebo ese pensamiento – interrumpio Samantha frunciendo el seño– Porque debiste al menos recurrir a nosotras que sabes que no te juzgaríamos y mucho menos te castigaríamos – la miro negando con la cabeza – pero te comprendo, te comprendemos – dijo mirando a su Agnes – Cuando tu madre se fue tu te convertiste en la protectora de Charlie, asi como el como solo un padre y un humano desea protegerte a ti. Pero hubiera sido mejor que hubieras obtenido ayuda, pero te conocemos, tu silencio siempre te ha destacado entre nosotras, desde el momento en que naciste –Dijo Samantha sonriendo un poco y en su mente pude ver a un bebe de mas o menos un año, en silencio tocando unas flores y levantando sus ojos color chocolate haciendo una pregunta silenciosa a las mujeres que la rodeaban.

-Eso lo heredaste de Charlie- termino Agnes - _ese buen hombre, honorable- _repitió en sus pensamientos, pude notar el cariño y la admiración que tenia por el jefe Swan al igual que en la mente de Samantha que seguía es especial sincronía los pensamientos de su hermana.

-Pero sabes que tu madre no será tan comprensiva, eso la heriría – prosiguió Samantha _y también heriría su ego y su vanidad. Al darse cuenta que lo hizo sola, nunca nadie la ha superado, solo mi madre y ahora esta pequeña probablemente nos ha superado a todas- _sus pensamientos estaban cargados de admiración a Bella.

- Ya la conoces – dijo Agnes _– la pequeña la ha superado, siempre supe que ella la iba a superar, desde el momento que nacio, pero nunca se había manisfestado, hasta ahora- _pensó Agnes un poco confusa – _Sera que siempre ha ocultado su verdadero poder? O simplemente no esta conciente de ello, conociendo a Isabella debe ser lo segundo._

_-_Estoy conciente de que mi madre va a reaccionar mal, pero tratare de explicarle correctamente y prepararme para la situación – contesto Bella decidida mirando a sus dos tias con expresión seria.

-Y además tienes que explicarle que andas tomada de la mano por ahí con un _Vampyrus _ - dijo Samantha mientras me miraba. – Puedo notar la nobleza de su alma y su sincero amor por ti, además puedo también verte a ti, pero tu madre va a ser difícil, no se si ella pueda aceptarlo y lo mas probable es que trate de alejarte de el –Bella se quedo de piedra, pero su expresión no cambio.

-Lo se, es lo mas probable, pero no lo permitiré – respondio desafiante , mientras sus dos tias embozaban unas idénticas sonrisas.

- Ninguno de los dos lo permitiremos – dije en un tono calmado, mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Bella. La sonrisas de sus tias se ensancharon y asintieron dando por supuesto que habían comprendido nuestras posturas.

Mire los ojos de mi amada y ella me devolvió la mirada intensa y profunda. En ese momento supe que los dos nos arriesgaríamos a todo y nos enfrentaríamos a todo, solo por permanecer unidos.

_*Cuando es Edward el que esta narrando y las palabras salen en cursiva es porque esta leyendo los pensamientos. _

_*Esta ultima palabra las hermanas Dwyer la dicen en latín, como ya he escrito en algunos capítulos las brujas Dwyer hablan latin, lo utilizan mucho para los hechizos y también para referirse a determinadas cosas como Vampyrus que significa vampiro en latín._

_**Mis queridas lectoras! Le pido una disculpa gigante, se que he sido descuidada y no había actualizado, pero este año ha sido un año muy duro para mi, y espero que comprendan que a veces el corazón y la cabeza están llenas de muchas cosas que no permitían que yo me inspirara. Pero ahora por fin estoy mejor y después de un tiempo de angustia he vuelto a hacer las cosas que amo hacer, y las estoy disfrutando, y una de ellas es escribir. Por eso aquí les dejo un capitulo Largo para que lo disfruten y sean felices! **_

_**Mis mas sinceras disculpas, **_

_**Les doy Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Son lo máximo y eso me anima a seguir con la historia.**_

_**No se les olvide dejarme comentarios! **_

_**Besos, Abrazos y Mordiscos de su vampiro favorito! **_

_**XOXO **_


End file.
